un vacio que llenar
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -VAMPIROS- Bella busca venganza despues de que pierde a su amor... junto con su familia... Llegan a Forks... y un humano descubre su secreto... su nombre... Edward Masen... el queda perdidamente enamorado de ella, ¿y ella?
1. Chapter 1

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 1: -El Comienzo-**

En estos tiempos yo ya debería de ser polvo, debería de haber muerto hace 97 años, hace ese mismo tiempo que había dejado de ser humana, me quede atrapada en mis eternos 18 años, no me molestaba, realmente me agradaba la idea de ser inmortal, mis padres habían muerto

Llevo siendo vampiro mas de un siglo… nací en 1894 tengo 115 años, nací en una pequeña aldea de Italia, mis padres eran Reneé Krauss una joven Italiana que se enamoro de un comerciante estadounidense que iba de paso Charlie Swan… se amaban locamente… pero ese no es el punto aquí… mi nombre Isabella Marie Swan. Hija mayor de la pareja… si, tengo un hermano menor… Richard Swan… un adorable chico… que también es vampiro… el nació 6 años después que yo, lo trasformamos cuando cumplió los 18 años… aún así es mas chico que yo… aunque los dos tengamos eternamente 18 años…

En fin… cuando cumplí 17 años mis padres fallecieron, de tuberculosis, por suerte o por desgracia nosotros no los vimos sufrir… pues nos habían mandado a vivir con mis tíos a Inglaterra, volvimos para el funeral… nos quedamos a vivir en la casa, no sabíamos otra profesión mas que la venta… en ese tiempo, mis padres no me dejaban estudiar, solo a Richy, quien me ayudo a salir adelante, pero no paso mucho tiempo cunado otra nueva peste azotó a el país… esta vez no fue tan severa, mi hermano se encargaba de la tienda, mientras yo iba de voluntaria al hospital de ahí, pasaron meses y todo iba empeorando… por suerte todavía no me enfermaba, una noche de regreso a mi casa…

-Buenas noches, bella dama- me dijo una voz deslumbrante entre la oscuridad.

-Em… buenas noches- dije un poco temerosa.-sería tan amable de dejar de ocultarse por favor. -me atemorizaba el no poderlo ver.

-oh, disculpe usted, que descortés de mi parte, soy Andre Lautre.- un apuesto caballero de tez pálida, ojos intensos color borgoña, cabello rubio, su cara era alargada y fina… un ángel a los ojos de cualquier chica, que había salido de entre la penumbra. -Un visitante en este lugar.- me extendió la mano

-Isabella… Isabella Swan…- también le extendí la mano… él, la beso y sonrío.

Un ángel a los ojos de cualquier chica… Pero para mí no, sabia que algo andaba mal, obviamente era un vampiro, pero eso yo no lo sabía.

-Es usted una hermosa dama si me permite decir- me soltó la mano.

-no, no se lo permito-dije un poco acida- si me permite tengo que irme, mi familia me espera… -pase un lado de él y continué caminando.

-permítame acompañarla a su casa, no quisiera dejarla caminar sola entre estas calles inseguras.- me ofreció su brazo.

-creo que no será necesario, ya casi llego a mi destino.- dije rechazando su brazo.

-esta bien, tal vez mañana cuando salga de su casa… a su trabajo…- dijo amablemente.

-no será necesario, de cualquier forma se lo agradezco- dije y di vuelta en una esquina. No volteé atrás, llegue a mi casa y me hermano me esperaba para cenar, era agradable estar a su lado, me sentía feliz, pero sentía que faltaba algo… algo que no se podía llenar con toda la felicidad que tenia al ver a mi hermano.

Al día siguiente nuevamente me fui al hospital, pues necesitaban toda la ayuda posible.

-Buenos días…- me dijo la misma voz deslumbrante de la noche pasada. Voltee a verlo un poco asustada.

-Buenos días- dije algo extrañada.

-espero no molestarla.- me sonrió

-no, es solo que me sorprendió el verlo de nuevo.- sonreí tímidamente

-dime Andre, no me gustan las formalidades- dijo él sonriendo.

-disculpe usted, pero tengo prisa así que con permiso.- le dije

-no, discúlpame… es solo que si me permite decirlo… me parece hermosa… sin igual… e conocido casi medio mundo, pero no e visto criatura mas perfecta que se le parezca a usted.- dijo acercándose a mi cautelosamente.

-discúlpeme, pero voy tarde a mi trabajo- dije un poco apenada, en ese momento descubrí una extraña sensación, un calor en mis mejillas que no había sentido antes.

-por favor permítame acompañarle, no estaré tranquilo si algo le pasara en el camino-dijo ofreciéndome nuevamente su brazo, esta vez lo tome y comenzamos a caminar.

Durante el camino platicamos de todo y de nada… trivialidades en general.

Debo de admitir que al principio le temía, pero conforme lo conocía me agradaba mas. Era un joven encantador, viajaba frecuentemente por todo el mundo, conocía bastante de este, siempre me contaba de lo bello que es el mundo, me prometió llevarme a recorrerlo en cuanto terminara de hacer unas cosas a las que había venido, pero obviamente le negué la propuesta.

Todas las noches iba al hospital por mi, me acompañaba a mi casa y se quedaba un rato, entrada la noche se iba a su casa, como era de esperarse los días soleados no iba por mi a llevarme al hospital, pero el resto si. A mi hermano le agradaba, él había platicado con Andree, bueno mas bien lo había amenazado pues él me cuidaba mucho y le preocupaba que defuera a hacer daño.

Ya él me había dicho sus intenciones conmigo y no me molesto, realmente yo me había enamorado de él tiempo después de nuestra primera charla.

Pasaron así un par de meses…

-Bella, se que apenas llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos, pero realmente me has hecho feliz este tiempo… pero quiero que sepas que TE AMO, y no habrá nada en él mundo que pueda hacer cambiar de parecer- me dijo poniendo mi cara entre sus manos.

-yo… también siento lo mismo por ti…- dije un poco apenada, y como siempre me sonroje. Y él junto nuestros labios en un dulce beso, fue lo mas hermoso que había sentido, esa sensación de sus fríos labios en los míos era inigualable.

-pero hay algo que tengo que contarte- separo nuestras caras un poco, su cara se lleno de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa Andre?- le tome las manos y apoyé mi frente en la suya, adoraba sentir su fría piel contra la mía, no sabía por que la tenía así, pero me agradaba esa sensación.

-se que lo que te cuente sonará descabellado, y no hay nada por que temer- comenzó a decir -sabes que te quiero mucho, y que haría nada para lastimarte- continuo.

-Andree, me estas asustando, por favor dilo pronto.- dije igual de preocupada como él.

-Bella, soy… un Vampiro- dijo finalmente. Yo estaba en shock, realmente esas cosas si existían, mi madre me contaba historias de fantasmas y vampiros en noche de brujas… pero ¿en realidad existían?

-¡eso debe ser mentira!- dije riéndome un poco, pero la cara de él no cambio, debería de estar diciendo la verdad. -¡no es cierto!- todavía me burlaba, pero él seguía serio y ahora un poco triste, eso hizo que me pusiera seria -¿es verdad?

-si Bella- dijo desviando la mirada, con su cara llena de tristeza.

-Oh…-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Bella, ¿solo oh? No vas a correr o gritar o algo así- sonrío cuando lo dijo, pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos, aun estaba un tanto preocupada.

-bueno, es obvio que me tomo por sorpresa y que no me lo esperaba, pero se que no eres malo, y eso me basta.

-¿no vas a salir corriendo?- me dijo acercándose a mi y poniendo mi casa entre sus manos nuevamente, yo le negué con la cabeza y le sonreí -es que yo pensé que me tendías miedo y no querrías volver a verme.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Si sabes que te quiero, no podría- dije acercando más nuestras caras.

-Bella, Quiero que sepas que jamás te haré daño- dijo acercando aun más nuestras caras.

-lo se, confió en ti- dije finalmente juntando nuestros labios. Ese beso fue más intenso que los pasados. Ahora yo sabía la verdad, y lo aceptaba felizmente.

Pasaron un par de semanas, en las cuales me contaba todo acerca de su vida, sus reglas y todo lo que conllevaba ser vampiro, me fascinaba escucharlo, era una eternidad sin enfermedades ni carencias, era una vida perfecta.

Le propuse que nos transformara a mi y a mi hermano, pero él siempre se negaba, decía que no sabia como, que si probaba de mi sangre entraría en frenesí y que probablemente no pudiera detenerse; que prefería que permaneciera así, humana… que me amaba tal como era… pero no esperábamos lo que iba a pasar.

Pasaron unos días después de esa platica estaba en la casa terminando de preparar la cena, Andre había ido a cazar, por lo que ese día estábamos solos mi hermano y yo…

-Richy la cena esta lista- le grite, paso un rato y llego a la cocina.

-que bueno hermana, ya tenía hambre- dijo sobandoce la barriga.

-que bien, siéntate, enseguida te traigo la comida- le señale la mesa.

-¿te sientes bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

-si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero de nada mas- le dije restándole importancia, la verdad es que me sentía con un poco de fiebre, pero no quería alarmarlo.

-de acuerdo... pero, ¿no quieres que te ayude?- se ofreció gentilmente.

-no, ya esta todo.- le dije, soliéndole. Camine a la cocina y comencé a servir los platos, un calor sofocante recorrió mi cuerpo y comencé a marearme, de repente todo se volvió oscuro…

**Pv. Richard **

Estaba limpiando el despacho de papá cuando escuche a Bella gritar…

-Richy la cena esta lista- era un grito apenas perceptible, pues yo estaba en el segundo piso de la casa. Corrí escaleras abajo y entre al comedor.

-que bueno hermana, ya tenía hambre- sobé mi barriga, pues me moría de hambre… en sentido figurado…

-que bien, siéntate, enseguida te traigo la comida- me señalo la mesa.

-¿te sientes bien?- no pude evitar preocuparme por ella, pues tenia la cara un poco pálida de lo normal.

-si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero de nada mas- me dijo, pero era mala mintiendo, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-de acuerdo... pero, ¿no quieres que te ayude?- me ofrecí, para que descansara un poco, pero además no tenía intención de pararme, estaba cansado, limpiar tantos estantes con libros había echo efecto.

-no, ya esta todo.- me sonrío. Y dio la vuelta a la cocina, suspire de alivio… comenzó a escucharse el ruido de los platos y las hoyas… de pronto se escucharon unos platos caer al piso, seguido de uno mayor… me levanté corriendo y fui a la cocina.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, así como el resto de la gente que se había enfermado días antes… a estas alturas, la mayoría ya había muerto.

Trate de cargarla, pero era obvio que no la aguantaba, como pude la jale lejos de la cocina hasta la sala, pude subirla a el sillón. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la casa de Andree… toque desesperado, pero no estaba... por suerte cuando iba de camino a casa, lo encontré.

-Andre- le grite preocupado cunado lo vi, él pareció notarlo, pues se acerco a mi a una velocidad sobre humana.

-¿Qué pasa Richy?, vengo de tu casa, pero nadie me respondió.- dijo un tanto preocupado también.

-Bella, esta mal, creo que ya se enfermo… -dije conteniendo unas lagrimas.

-dios santo, vamos…

Corrimos a mi paso, pues ya no faltaba mucho para llegar. Abrí la puerta y él rápidamente entro, me quede atrás cerrando la puerta, cuando llegue él tenia la mano en su frente, tratando de quitar un poco la temperatura.

-¿deberíamos llevarla al hospital?- pregunte un tanto molesto, pues no decía nada, ni se movía.

-si, tienes razón, vamos…- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos.

Llegamos rápido, pues él nos cargo a los dos, a esta hora ya no había nadie en la calle. Inmediatamente la atendieron, dijeron que se tenía que quedar esa noche para vigilarla, yo me quede con ella, mientras que Andre se fue, pues al haber tantos humanos no se podía controlar, era como tenerlo en un buffet.

Pasaron los días y finalmente me dijeron que no se pondría bien, que probablemente no dudaría viva por más de una semana.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella?- le dije a Andre sollozando.

-no quiero perderla, pero no quiero transformarla, no para que sufra lo mismo que sufro ya a diario.- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos.

-no seas egoísta, ¿que hay de mi?- le grite –ella es todo lo que tengo en esta vida, ella es mi única familia… ¿y tu te preocupas que sufra?...

-¿te estas escuchando?...- dijo serio -eres igual de egoísta que yo.

-si pero tienes que transformarla… por favor, la tendrás para ti y para mi, y no creo que sufra si nos tiene a los dos no sufrirá.- dije tratando de convencerlo.

-créeme que ya la hubiera transformado, pero no creo poder contenerme, y ¿si la mato?

-eso será un riesgo que quiero tomar, no pienso perderla sin intentarlo todo, y eso es lo ultimo en la lista.- dije un poco mas calmado, pero todavía molesto.

-esta bien, tendremos que llevárnosla de aquí…- dijo haciéndome recordar que estábamos en el hospital.

-tienes razón, deja ver que puedo hacer.- dije y fui a ver al doctor que la atendía, le explique que la quería llevar a la casa, y esperar lo inevitable, él no se rehusó y nos la llevamos.

-ahora, la voy a morder, y si algo sale mal quiero que sepas que sepas que no la quería matar, quería que viviera lo mas que pudiera.

-ya hazlo, ¿Qué tal si ya es demasiado tarde?- se estaba demorando bastante.

-de acuerdo- dijo y se acerco a su cuello, la mordió. Había tardado un tiempo y no se despegaba.

-ya déjala, la vas a matar- le dije dándole un golpe en la espalda. Reacciono y se separo con gran dificultad.

-te lo dije, es difícil detenerse- me dijo acariciando el cabello de Bella. En ese momento ella se retorció de dolor, seguido de una serie de ataques epilépticos o algo así.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le grite acercándome a ella.

-esta funcionando, en un par de días o talvez tres despertara convertida en vampiro, eso es normal, el veneno se esta esparciendo por todo su cuerpo.- dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-bueno, ¿entonces todo esta bien?- dudaba un poco todavía.

-si ella se pondrá mejor.- me sonrió ampliamente.

-bueno, si no te molesta voy a hacer algo de comer, por que realmente tengo hambre.- ya un poco mas despreocupado.

-de acuerdo, no te preocupes yo la cuido.- alcancé a escuchar desde la cocina.

Encontré un poco de pan y queso y lo devoré con ansias. Termine lo más rápido que pude y fui nuevamente a ver a mi hermana.

-¿duele mucho?- pregunte al ver a mi hermana retorciéndose.

-bastante, pero pasara pronto, ya lo veras.

-¿también se alimentara de humanos?- dije un poco triste.

-todo depende de ella, hace tiempo me encontré con un vampiro que solo tomaba sangre de animales, es raro, lo intente, pero no me gusto la sangre, prefiero la de humanos. Sin ofender- dijo un poco confiado. -pero tendrás que estar fuera unos días, cuando despierte tendrá mucha sed, y sin darse cuanta puede terminar atacándote.- dijo mas serio.

-de acuerdo, ¿por cuanto tiempo?... ¿solo un par de días no?- pregunte dudoso, no quería estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo.

-no Richy un par de años, solo mientras se acostumbra al cambio.

-¿Qué?...eso será un problema, no tengo a donde ir durante ese tiempo.- dije un poco preocupado.

-si te parece, vive en mi casa, esta sola, no tendrás problemas ahí, aunque o tengo lo que tu necesitas, como una cocina o una cama.- dudo un poco, mi paradero era incierto no sabia a donde iba a ir. -¿y si mejor la llevamos a mi casa?... estará segura aya, no hay vecinos molestos que se intrometan en lo que no les incumbe- susurro para que solo yo escuchara.

-¿hay alguien aya afuera?- también susurre. Él me asintió con la cabeza. No abrí, pero tampoco tocaron la puerta. Esperamos a que la noche avanzara mas, y finalmente la llevamos a casa de él, estaba bastante lejos de la mía, así que nos llevo cargando a los dos y llegamos rápidamente, por suerte en el camino Bella no se quejo del dolor lo que se nos facilito.

Su casa era pequeña, efectivamente, no tenia lo esencial para que yo sobreviviera en ese lugar, improvisamos una cama y la recostó. Espere a que amaneciera y me fui a casa, regrese a medio día para ver como seguía, así pasaron dos días…

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunte a Andre que no se había separado de ella ni un instante.

-creo que no tardara mucho en despertar, será mejor que regreses a casa, en cuanto este controlada iremos a verte, mientras tanto no vegas, puede ser peligroso.- decía un tanto temeroso.

-de acuerdo…-le dije a él, me acerque a Bella y le di un beso en la frente- cuídate… espero que me visites pronto y que no te olvides de mi.

Me despedí de él y fui a casa, el dinero que me dio él me alcanzaría para vivir bien, pero no quería gastarlo, sería inapropiado que me gastara algo que no me e ganado.

**Pv. Bella **

No sabía que pasaba conmigo, cuando casi recobro la conciencia un insoportable dolor comenzó a recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, era como una quemazón insoportable, esto debería de ser la transformación, Andre me contó alguna vez como se sentía, y esto que sentía encajaba perfectamente en la descripción.

Sentía mi garganta lastimada, independientemente de que todo me dolía, estaba conciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Recuerdo que de ves en cuando podía escuchar a mi hermano y a mi amor platicando, lo que mas recuerdo fue…

-cuídate… espero que me visites pronto y que no te olvides de mi.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... ¿Por qué se iba?... cuando despertara tendría que preguntarle a Andre que era lo que estaba pasando.

En el tiempo que transcurrió desde que les escuché hablar, volví a sentir varios momentos de intenso dolor. Pero pronto se detuvo, todo se quedó en calma. Incluso mi corazón, que ya no latía. Eso me asustó, pero me di cuenta de que a pesar de eso yo continuaba _viva_. En un sentido estrictamente humano, había muerto aquella tarde de 1912, si bien la nueva Bella continuaba con vida.

Tarde un poco en reaccionar, abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver a mi amor, no se veía igual, ciertamente era apuesto, pero ahora lo veía hermoso, esta nueva vida me gustaba.

-Bella… bienvenida.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Andre, ¿Por qué me convertiste?- pregunte dudosa, pues según lo que recordaba era que él no quería cambiarme, debió de haber algo mayor a su voluntad para que esto sucediera.

-Bella… ¿no recuerdas nada?- me dijo levantando una ceja.

-lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de despertar es que me desmaye, y después de eso… nada, oh y mi hermano… ¿Dónde esta Richy?- dije buscándolo por la habitación.

-él me convenció de convertirte, al parecer también te contagiaste de la enfermedad, y estabas a punto de morir.- dijo finalmente un poco triste. -él esta en tu casa, no puedes ir a verlo ahora, será después, talvez un año o dos.

-¿un año o dos?... necesito verlo- dije preocupada.

-Bella, por si no te as dado tu garganta debe estar reseca, como si tuvieras sed, en tu estado puedes lastimar a tu hermano y probablemente salga mal parado, es por su seguridad Bella, no te preocupes, lo deje dinero suficiente para vivir bien un par de años, y ya le explique todo. No lo tomo bien, pero si es para estar contigo en el futuro, lo hará gustoso.

-de acuerdo- dije un poco triste -¿cuanto tiempo pase inconciente?

-estamos a 18 de Septiembre, ¿Por qué?

-pase mi cumpleaños en agonía…- dije un poco triste, pues para ese día había pensado comprar una tarta y festejar mi cumpleaños con mi hermano, y ahora lo vería dentro de dos años.

-felicidades- dijo un tanto nostálgico.

-gracias… eso creo.- dije un poco triste.- al menos me regalaste algo que quería…

-no estés triste… estos dos años se pasaran volando, además sabes que el se puede cuidar solo.- me animo un poco.

Ciertamente eso era lo que quería escuchar, aunque sabía que el podía cuidarse solo, me asustaba la idea de dejarlo, siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que murieron mis padres no nos hemos separado.

-¿puedo escribirle una carta?- le pregunte, él asintió con la cabeza. -¿y se la llevaras?- volvió a asentir con la cabeza. Se levanto y comenzó a buscar donde escribirle, me extendió unas hojas y un bolígrafo comencé a escribir…

Realmente no sabia que decirle, escribí lo único que me llego a la mente es ese momento, cunado termine la doble y se la entregue a Andre, para que se la llevará a Richy, me dolía el no despedirme de él personalmente, pero teníamos que ser precavidos. Andree me dio un beso en la frente y salió rápidamente.

**Pv. Richard **

Había tenido un largo, muy largo día, en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde me quede atendiendo la tienda, mas tarde fui a ver a Bella, y ahora había terminado de arreglar un poco la casa, cuando de pronto escuche la puerta sonar, fui corriendo a abrir pues pensé que era ella, pero no fue así, solo era Andre

-se que la querías ver, pero todavía no puede, acaba de despertar, esta bien, pero me pidió que te trajera esto- dijo dándome un papel doblado, lo tome y lo desdoble, era la letra de mi hermana…

_Richy_

_Recuerda que te quiero, y no haré nada para lastimarte, por eso mismo me voy. Se que quieres estar conmigo, pero es por nuestro bien, esta claro que no me voy a olvidar de ti, regresare en dos años, espérame. Cuídate mucho…_

_Te quiere _

_Bella_

Mi hermana se despedía de mí, yo tendría un recuerdo de ella para sobrellevar este tiempo separados.

-¿puedes esperar un momento? Quiero que le lleves también una carta- dije un poco animado, él me asintió con la cabeza y corrí al estudio de mi padre, escribí algo para que se animara, para que no se sitiera tan mal por dejarme.

Cuando termine la doble del mismo modo que ella me la dio. Corrí de regreso a la entrada…

-toma- dije dándole la carta –se que la quieres mucho, así que quiero que la cuides mucho, se que para ti este tiempo se te pasara volando, pero para mi no.- dije un poco divertido.

-no te preocupes, ella es fuerte, no lo sabe, pero lo es, volveremos, tenlo por seguro.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-confió en ti- dije extendiéndole la mano.

-gracias- me la tomo y estrechamos las manos.

Se fue y lo perdí de vista al doblar la esquina, se que será difícil vivir solo, mas si la que se encargaba de todo era Bella, pero ella regresara, estoy seguro de eso.

**Pv. Bella**

No paso mucho tiempo cunado regreso, con la misma hoja en su mano me entristecí, él no había querido recibirla por que yo no me fui a despedir, es lo mas seguro, soy una mala hermana.

-toma- me dijo poniéndome la carta en el regazo –es de Richy- dijo un poco contento. –En definitiva es un buen chico.- me dijo riéndose un poco.

Richy me había escrito una carta y no tenía el valor de leerla ahí, tomamos un par de nuestras pertenencias y salimos de la cuidad, sin rumbo fijo, dejándome guiar por mi amor.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Espero que esta historia si les guste, en esta si sale Edward (y no de malo) y como siempre con Bella… no digo que no hagan una linda pareja, pero llega a fastidiar.**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo ****2: -Trágico Regreso-**

**Pv. Bella **

_Bella_

_Quiero que sepas que también te quiero mucho._

_No te sientas mal por dejarme aquí, me haré cargo de la tienda, esperare ansioso tu regreso, mientras tanto trata de acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida, porque cuando regresen tendrán que convertirme también._

_Te quiere_

_Richy _

La carta ya estaba muy desgastada, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había leído.

Había retrasado nuestro regreso por un año mas, no le había dicho nada a Richy, pues sabía que me exigiría que fuera por él.

Siempre me preguntaba ¿como seria? ¿Qué tanto ha crecido? ¿Cómo la a pasado con todo esto? Esas preguntas serian fáciles de contestar cuando lo tuviera frente de mí.

Había viajado por todas partes, por alguna extraña razón, no nos cruzamos con ningún vampiro, digo extraña por que no creo que fuéramos los últimos vampiros o que todos los que seamos y por haber, no salgan de Transilvania

Estábamos a un par de días de mi antigua casa, era de día por lo que nos habíamos quedado en el bosque donde no había gente.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?-Andre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-en Richy…- deje salir un suspiro.

-tranquila Bella, todo va a estar bien, nada malo pasara.

-si lo se, es solo que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por él.

-descuida yo estaré ahí, contigo para ayudarte.

-gracias, eres de gran ayuda, no se que haría sin ti.

-haber muerto hace tres años amor-me reí de lo irónico que sonaba eso, me encantaba su sentido del humor.

Pasamos el resto del día tratando de distraernos, cuando cayó el sol nos pusimos en marcha, Italia estaba a 56 kilómetros de donde estábamos así que corrimos para llegar a tiempo… en las afueras del pueblo, sacie mi sed para no lastimar a Richy… así que ahí me encontraba yo, en la esquina, se donde se veía mi casa perfectamente.

**Pv. Richard**

Habían pasado tres años desde que ella se fue, sabía que no había venido por que había tenido complicaciones, algo dentro de mi me lo decía, se que les sonará ilógico, pero para mi también lo era.

Estaba cerrando la tienda cuando una blanca mano me lo impidió, la abrí un tanto confundido, temeroso y sorprendido, y cuando vi quien era no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos.

-Bella-abrazándola fuertemente

-Richy, yo… lo siento, debí haberte escrito que teníamos problemas para regresar.

-Oh tonta Bella, sabía que si no regresaron era porque algo se le había complicado, pero nunca pese que me abandonarías-a las lagrimas que se habían salido de felicidad les había acompañado una risa. Me aparte de ella para verla bien y secarme las lágrimas.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía unos intensos ojos rojos, y la piel más pálida de lo que recordaba, se veía más bonita de lo que recordaba, lo que me recordó…

-Bella… ¿ya puedes convertirme?-le dije muy animado.

-no Richy… todavía no, tenemos que espera un poco.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-oh Bella… por favor…

-no, todavía no… lo mejor es que seas mayor… así podemos viajar sin llamar la atención.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-el que sea necesario, tal ves dos o tres años mas…-despreocupada levanto los hombros.

-¿todavía mas? No es justo… ya espere tres años Isabella Swan… tres años… y ahora que otros tres… ¿es que no quieres convertirme?-trate con el chantaje emocional que ella me había enseñado años atrás.

-sabes que el chantaje emocional no sirve en mi Richy, es por esto que no te convierto todavía, eres demasiado inmaduro… que tal si te enojas y atacas a alguien sin que puedas evitarlo, somos muy peligrosos ahora.

-esta bien-dije haciendo un puchero.

-se lo que has pasado, pero esta vez yo y Andre estaremos contigo-sonó muy segura de lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que pase?-me confundí

-oh… ¿que te parece si entramos a la casa y te cuento?-dijo ella, haciéndome recordar que estábamos en la calle.

Entramos todos a la casa, me contó que habían echo estos tres años y lo que había aprendido ahora con todo esto de ser vampiro… pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que ella tenía un don, algo extraño pues ella podía ver las vidas y transferir los recuerdos de los demás tocándolos, si ese era el de ella no podía esperar a ver el mío. Pero claro dentro de otros tres años…

**Pv. Bella**

El tiempo pasaba volando y Richy había pasado de ser un niño a todo un semi-adulto.

En un par de días seria su cumpleaños numero dieciocho y con ello estaría molestando con lo de su transformación, no es que no quiera, pero preferiría que al menos el sea humano y que tenga las experiencias que yo no puedo vivir, pero no me gustaría que el envejeciera y que lo vea morir, sería algo egoísta de mi parte, así que me prometió que tendría muchas experiencias humanas posibles, para que no me sintiera mal por transformarlo, me consta que ah echo muchas cosas, pero nunca menciona a alguna chica o algo por el estilo, al parecer sabe que no tendrá nada bueno con eso.

He aprendido a controlar esto de los recuerdos, ya puedo tocar a Richy y a Andre sin que los vea, eso es un avance, por eso es que no he visto nada de lo que ha vivido Richy en la escuela.

Andre y yo habíamos organizado una pequeña fiesta, habíamos pedido una tarta, todos los adornos que mamá ponía en nuestras fiestas y una semana después nos iríamos de aquí a su antigua casa a las afueras del pueblo para convertirlo, habíamos encontrado alguien que quería comprar la tienda y con ella toda la casa, así que nos podríamos ir y dejar todo en sus manos, los muebles, las cosas de mamá y papá las llevaríamos a la casa de Andre, donde estarían seguras por un largo tiempo.

Richy había ido a la casa de un amigo, llegaría tarde esta ves, así que estaba apunto de cerrar la tienda y escuche el grito de Richy, apenas perceptible, lo que me decía que estaba un tanto lejos.

-¡Andre!-le grite, apareció en un segundo

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto con cara de susto.

-escuche a Richy, vamos-lo agarre de la mano y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad, otro grito nos indico donde estaba, era cerca del bosque que estaba por las afueras del pueblo justo por la casa de Andre.

Corrimos en esa dirección, y encontramos a Richy, con otros dos chicos, que estaban tan aterrados como el, volteamos a ver a donde ellos veían y eran otras tres personas, no, mas bien dicho eran otros tres vampiros, un hombre de tez blanca, de cabello rubio, el otro su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro, y finalmente la mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena roja revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque. Inmediatamente Andre y yo nos pusimos frente a ellos para proteger a mi hermano.

-oh valla, no somos los únicos por aquí-dijo en rubio.

-no, y les agradeceríamos que se marcharan-soltó Andre

-descuida solo queríamos alimentarnos- el moreno trato de calmar las cosas- Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James -añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.

-pues adelante, solo tengan en cuenta que este es un lugar muy pequeño y todo el ruido se encierra aquí.-sugirió Andre.-somos Andre, Isa, Richard y unos amigos-dijo señalando a todos nosotros.

-oh… ¿los humanos vienen con ustedes?-pregunto Victoria.

-si, lamentamos esto, pero allá hay muchos más.-dijo señalando dentro del pueblo.

-pero preferiríamos uno de ellos, ustedes tienen tres, pueden compartirnos uno.-sugirió James.

-me temo que no, ellos no son nuestra comida, son mas bien esclavos-Andre trato de persuadirlos para que los dejaran.

-creo que no entendieron bien, queremos estos-se encapricho James.

-NO-grite yo.

-esto no es de tu incumbencia linda, deja que los hombres dialoguen.

-no le hables así-me defendió Richy.

-oh valla el humano hablo

-déjalos en paz-gruño Andre.

-eso quieres… - Laurent ve por la chica, Victoria los humanos-lo dijo demasiado bajo y rápido que apenas los alcance a escuchar.

Me puse delante de los chicos para protegerlos, Victoria y Laurent se pusieron delante de mí para tratar de atacar.

-chicos corran escóndanse, los buscaremos cuando terminemos.-les grite, ellos no se movieron del miedo.-corran-les grite mas fuerte.

Salieron del shock y comenzaron a correr, Victoria trato de seguirlos, pero le impedí el paso, ella me golpeo sacándome de su camino, golpee contra un árbol del bosque. Me levante rápidamente para seguirla, pero Laurent ya estaba frente a mi, en postura de pelear. Trate de dejarlo atrás para buscar a mi hermano, pero no pude, solo me quedaba una opción, aprovecharía que yo me había alimentado apenas hace horas y que ellos no, como pude lo arroje contra un árbol, este hizo un estruendoso ruido y me apresure a golpearlo mas, fue cuando recordé cunado Andre me había dicho de cómo los podía matar, tome su cabeza y el forcejeo con las manos, moví su cabeza para un lado y luego para otro y el sonido de sus huesos rompió el poco silencio del bosque. Seguí destrozándolo y encendí fuego, todos sus pedazos ardían con facilidad. Así que corrí a buscar a los demás.

Salí del bosque y encontré a Andre todavía peleando con James, apenas lograba verlos, pues eran demasiado rápidos, lo deje peleando y capte el rastro de Richy, corrí para encontrarlo, y Victoria había matado a uno de los chicos, estaba en el piso tirado, y lleno en llamas, busque a Richy y estaba protegiendo a uno de sus amigos, el que quedaba.

-hey Victoria, creo que el juego se termino.-le grite con fuerza

Ella se volteo instintivamente y después volvió a mirar a Richy y lo mordió, corrí tras ella y la golpee, ella dejo a Richy y me devolvió el golpe. Richy comenzaba a gritar de dolor y Victoria no me dejaba ir a verlo. Llevábamos un rato peleando y escuche un grito de Andre "cuídense" fue lo que dijo, Victoria me dejo y corrió a donde ellos estaban, instintivamente voltee a ver a Richy y su amigo lo estaba observando.

-cuídalo- le ordené, el asintió con la cabeza y corrí donde Andre.

Cuando llegue Victoria y James estaban huyendo por el bosque y una fogata capto mi vista. Si ellos escaparon eso quiere decir que…

-NOOO!!!-grite con desesperación, la llamarada estaba consumiéndose rápidamente y ya no quedaban rastros de él, comencé a sollozar,

Poco a poco las llamas se fueron apagando, el aire soplo y las cenizas se iban con el aire. Poco a poco se fueron las cenizas dejando al descubierto la cadena que el llevaba. La tome y me levante me la puse y jure vengarme por el, mataría a James y a Victoria aunque para ello diera mi vida, ya no tenía motivos para seguir, salvo por mi hermano, pero el estaría bien sin mi.

-Richy…-recordé que el todavía estaba en aquel callejón sin salida gritando de dolor, tome un puñado de las cenizas que quedaban de Andre y las metí en la bolsa de la gabardina que estaba botado a unos pasos de la fogata, era de Andre, me la puse encima y el olor de el todavía estaba ahí, todavía estaba algo caliente, me sentí protegida por un momento, camine despacio, percibiendo lo ultimo de su aroma.

Llegue con Richy y su amigo todavía estaba ahí, cuidando de el.

-gracias por cuidarlo-le agradecí de corazón.

-descuida, el es mi mejor amigo, no puedo dejarlo solo.-dijo el chico.

-ahora tengo que llevarlo a casa, ¿podrías acompañarnos?-dije amablemente.

-seguro, soy Edward, Edward Masen, ¿te ayudo a cargarlo?-se ofreció amable.

-no, descuida yo puedo sola, solo que toma la llave para abrir la puerta-le extendí el la llave y el la tomo inmediatamente.

Me incline para tomarlo en mis brazos, no era tan pesado, podría correr con el en mi espalda y estar tan ligera como una pluma.

Caminamos un buen tramo, ambos no decíamos nada, solo se escuchaban los sollozos de dolor de Richard, pronto llegamos a casa y el olor de Andre me sorprendió más.

Lo deje en el sillón y seguía gimiendo de dolor.

-¿se va a poner bien?-dijo preocupado.

-en teoría, si…-dije un poco irónica.

-¿en teoría?-se extraño

-si, no te preocupes, seguirá quejándose por un par de días más, y despertara como si nada.-dije riéndome- no te preocupes ya esta bien, puedes irte a casa, ¿quieres que te acompañe?-no quería que le pasara algo malo después de todo lo que ha visto.

-no, estoy bien, solo que…-se detuvo a pensar- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-oh, eran unos cazadores, venden a la gente como esclavos.-trate de zafarnos.

-pero la mujer era muy rápida y fuerte, igual que tu.-dijo sorprendido.

-si, era cazadora antes, el tiempo que estuve fuera.-seguía mintiendo.

-eso lo explica, que bueno que regresaste, Richy estaba triste y ahora esta mas feliz.-dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

-si, se lo que paso…-recordé con nostalgia- me refiero a que me lo a contado.

-si, bueno me voy, lo vendré a ver después.-dijo caminado a la puerta.

-este… no creo que sea bueno, nos iremos en un par de días, cuando despierte.

-oh, entonces… ¿me puedo despedir?

-si claro, tengo que ir a traer algo a haya arriba, los dejos solos, te puede oír.-señale a Richy. El asintió con la cabeza.

Camine escaleras arriba y me dirigí a la recamara de Andre, su aroma estaba tan presente, como si el estuviera ahí, como si el estuviera todavía conmigo, cosa que estaba segura de que no era verdad, Andre esta muerto… ya no lo veré mas, Andre no esta aquí… y nunca mas lo estará. Su perdida había dejado una vació, un gran vació que no podría llenar ya con nada que existiese en este mundo… solo quedaba la promesa de vengar su muerte y seguir viva para ayudar a Richy a sobre llevar la sed… algún día estaría de nuevo con él, en el cielo si es que yo podría ir ahí… con muchas muertes en mi conciencia no lo creo, pero Andre si se la merecía, desde que el apareció nuestras vidas cambiaron, nos sentíamos mas protegidos, con el nunca corrimos peligro… de algo estaba completamente segura… yo quiero ir a donde Andre haya ido, ya sea el cielo o el infierno, que no importaría mucho ya que él estaría conmigo…

-Bella-grito Edward desde abajo interrumpiendo mis sollozos. Baje rápido y el estaba en la entrada de la casa.-creo que aquí nos despedimos-sonrió tímidamente y me extendió la mano.

-si, creo que no volveremos mas, espero que recuerdes a Richy… te aseguro que el te recordara.-estreche su mano y me permití ver sus recuerdos.

Su vida era cómoda, tenía una prometida, linda y encantadora; y se casarían próximamente, seria algo sencillo. Su madre había muerto en la epidemia donde yo me enferme, su padre había desaparecido y solo quedaba el y su hermana mayor, a la cual quería tanto como a su madre. Richy le había contado mucho de mi, de ahí que me llamara Bella y no Isabella como el resto de la gente… en sus recuerdos estaban lo que paso con su otro amigo, lo sorprendente que fue verme pelear con Victoria y la cara de terror de Richy mientras la ponzoña comenzaba a circular por sus venas.

-bueno, entonces espero encontrarlos en alguna ocasión.-abrió la puerta y salio al porche

-si, eso espero…-dije sonriendo- ten una buena vida

-seguro-me miro extrañado y comenzó a caminar a la calle. Lo vi desaparecer a la vuelta. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el suelo junto al sillón, tomando una mano de Richy en mis manos.

-todo saldrá bien Richy… te lo prometo.-trate de calmarlo. El seguía quejándose de dolor. Me partía el corazón verlo así, pero ya nada podía hacer, en dos días despertaría siendo lo que el quería.

Lo deje en la cama de su habitación, fui a la cocina a buscar un pequeño frasco. Metí dentro de este las cenizas que quedaban de Andre, lo tape perfectamente con el corcho y lo volví a meter a la gabardina.

Comencé a llevarme las cosas a su casa, era mas de media noche, nadie estaba en la calle, solo yo…

Termine mas rápido de lo que me esperaba, ser vampiro tiene sus ventajas, podía cargar muchas cosas pesadas sin que me costara trabajo, correr demasiado rápido como para que algún humano me viera.

Espere que amaneciera y para ver a los futuros dueños de nuestra casa, les dije que todo estaría listo en tres días, fui también con el panadero y le pague el pastel, le dije que yo ya no lo quería que podía ir a dejarlo al orfanato, todo estaba listo, solo quedaba en la casa la cama en la que estaba Richy.

El tiempo pasaba rápido los minutos a horas, las horas en días… y finalmente el tercer día, Richy ya no se quejaba tanto del dolor así que no tardaría mucho. Y así fue… de repente un gran silencio abrumo la casa, y Richy poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Richy- corrí a abrazarlo

-Bella….-se separo de mi- me duele la garganta –todavía parecía un pequeño.

-si, eso es tener sed -dije riéndome.

-¿y Andre?- lo busco por la habitación. No sabía como decírselo, me destrozaba la idea de que ya no estuviera más con nosotros. Baje la mirada y negué con la cabeza.- ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto bastante preocupado.

-James… lo… m-mato…-mi voz se quebró con lo ultimo y comencé a sollozar.

**Pv. Richard**

-James… lo… m-mato…-Bella estaba destrozada, sabia cuanto amaba a Andre, y ahora él ya no estaba, me sentí culpable.

-oh Bella… yo… perdóname… yo… tuve la culpa…-la abrace para confortarla.

-no es tu culpa Richy, yo no llegue a tiempo, no pude evitar que Victoria te mordiera y menos que James matara a Andre. -continuo sollozando.

-no Bella, yo quería ir al bosque… yo lleve a Edward y a Alex… fue mi culpa –de pronto yo también comencé a sollozar igual que ella.

-pero tu no sabias que te ibas a encontrar a tres vampiros de regreso –trato de justificarme.

-si, pero no sabias que él imbecil de James era mas fuerte que Andre.- trate de animarla.

-por eso tenemos que hacernos mas fuertes, para encontrarlos y matarlos –una carga de hostilidad inundo la habitación.

-Bella, y ¿como haremos eso?

-no lo se Richy, supongo que tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos ayude.

-bueno… y… Bella ¿que paso con el otro?- me separe de ella.

-lo mate…-dijo muy triste.

-oh, valla, creo que tendrás que contarme como lo hiciste. –me sorprendí de que ella haya echo eso.

-bueno mira –levantó la mano y la puso en mi cara.

De repente en mi mete estaba su batalla con ese vampiro…

-guau… ¿Cómo haces eso? –mi sorpresa creció aun mas.

-es mi poder… lo recuerdas, no lo había querido utilizarlo contigo, pero ya es mas seguro ya eres vampiro. –dijo un tanto nostálgica.

-¿yo tendré uno? –me moría de ganas por saber cual era.

-pues… no lo se, yo lo descubrí varios meses después.

-oh… ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-los nuevos dueños llegaran en unas cuantas horas y nosotros no tenemos que ir de aquí.

-¿A dónde?

-pues no se… tenemos que buscar a otros como nosotros, alguien que nos ayude a encontrar a James y a Victoria.

-bueno, pues tenemos que llevar todas las cosas a la casa de Andre

-pues ya todas están en la casa de Andre

-¿las llevaste tu?

-si

-pues entonces vamos a su casa, llevemos mi cama.

-si, tienes razón, y tienes que comer algo, no creo que te puedas controlar fácilmente. –me sugirió, me encogí de hombros y salimos a la calle, apenas estaba amaneciendo, las luces del alba comenzaban a aclarecer.

Con cuidado llevamos la cama y la guardamos junto con las damas cosas, la casa era pequeña, pero Bella había acomodado todo perfectamente.

Salimos de caza, Bella me enseño como alimentarme, y cuando estuve satisfecho, nos regresamos a nuestra nueva casa.

-bueno, espérame aquí voy a dejarles las llaves a los nuevos dueños y regreso para que nos vallamos. –se despidió de mi con una calida sonrisa.

Comencé a pasearme por la casa, cada mueble podía contar una historia diferente, me dolía abandonar las cosas que me rodeaban desde pequeño, pero ya no podíamos hacer mas, nos iremos para vengar la muerte de Andre y para regresar tardaríamos bastante tiempo. Probablemente cuando regresemos ya los muebles estén llenos de polillas y moho, así que tendríamos que comprar nuevos. No le veía sentido.

-bueno es hora de irnos- Bella me saco de mis pensamientos

-si, pero será mejor que quememos la casa.-le sugerí

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, pues no quiero que tengamos que regresar, esta casa y las cosas nos ataran a este lugar, pasen los años que pasen, así podremos irnos y no regresaremos hasta que hayamos cumplido con nuestra promesa.

-pero si es solo mi promesa.

-Bella, sabes que tú sola no podrás con los dos, además yo también quería mucho a Andre, era como un segundo padre para mí.

-¿estas seguro?

-completamente.

Así pues vaciamos varias botellas de alcohol por los muebles y les prendimos fuego, nos cercioramos de que el fuego no llegara al bosque y poco a poco las llamas comenzaron a cubrir la casa, y con ello nuestro pasado.

-ahora ya podremos irnos sin remordimientos de dejar la casa abandonada.

-si creo que tienes razón, ya no tenemos ataduras con nuestras vidas humanas… ahora comenzaremos a vivir nuestras nuevas vidas.

Y comenzamos el largo viaje en busca de venganza, y sobre todo a vivir nuestras nuevas vidas inmortales.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**aaaahhhh… que lindo… me dolió mucho matar a Andre pero era necesario. **

**Omg… les aclaro algo… Edward se caso felizmente… sigan leyendo… capítulos mas tarde les aclaro todo lo que paso con el.**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4ck**


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo ****3: -Nuestra Nueva Familia I-**

**Pv. Bella**

Después de dejar nuestra casa atrás, no sabíamos a donde ir, estuvimos deambulando por varios años, los años pasaban uno tras otro, no estaba segura de cuantos habían pasado, no mas de 10años espero, no sabíamos exactamente que hacer ahora, no pasábamos mas de una noche en un lugar, solo cazábamos a algún humano y nos íbamos de ese lugar, y no sabíamos que hacer, bueno sabia que teníamos que buscar a James y Victoria y matarlos pero no sabíamos exactamente que hacer…

La única familia que nos quedaba eran los tíos en Inglaterra, hacia años que no los visitábamos así que ahora estábamos en camino a ahí.

Estábamos en una calle de Paris, cerca del muelle donde tomaríamos el barco a Inglaterra, estábamos bien alimentados, si se llegaba a prolongar el viaje tendríamos que cazar a un humano de la tripulación, lo cual no me agradaba mucho.

Richy había ido a comprar los boletos para el viaje y yo lo esperaba en una banca cerca de ahí…

-disculpa…-dijo una mujer a mi lado.

Me voltee despacio-¿si?-dije amable.

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado, en ese momento me di cuanta de que ella tenia los ojos del mismo color de los míos, era mas grande que yo, pero era Vampiro igual que yo.

-oh por dios…-dije contenta-pensé que nunca vería a uno de los nuestros por aquí…

-eh… ¿te sientes bien?-dijo extrañada y levanto una ceja.

-oh, disculpa, es que llevo siendo así 20 años y hasta ahora eres la 4ta vampiro que conozco, bueno si contar a mi hermano.

-soy Julia Ferguson-una sonrisa ligera sonrisa surco sus labios. (N/A: se pronuncia Yulia plis…)

-soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella-le conteste la sonrisa.

-bueno Bella ¿A dónde vas?-dijo insistente.

-a Inglaterra-me encogí de hombros

-yo también, ¿y viajas sola?

-no, mi hermano viene conmigo.

-ah, ¿y los puedo acompañar?

-no… creo que Richy se molestara.

-si quieres puedes ver mis recuerdos para que estés mas tranquila-me extendió la mano.

-espera, ¿Cómo sabes?... no recuerdo haberlo mencionado…-dije desconfiada.

-ese es mi poder, puedo saber los poderes de los demás-dijo riéndose.

-oh, eso lo explica…-tome su mano y comencé a hurgar en sus recuerdos, en ese momento Richy llego.

-hey Bella ya tengo los boletos…-fue bajando la velocidad de sus palabras mientras veía a Julia.-hola…-le saludo extrañado.

-guau… un bidente… esto es interesante.-dijo ella.

-¿un bidente?-le pregunte

-si, ese es su poder, ¿que no lo ha descubierto?-levanto de nuevo la ceja.

-no, al menos no que yo supiera.-le dije extrañada, recordando que no había visto sus recuerdos desde hace mucho, tome la mano de Richy y me concentre, conocía la mayoría de sus recuerdos, así que trate de encontrar los mas recientes… efectivamente, tenia algunas visiones de nosotros en diversos lugares, no eran vivencias, pues las visiones se diferenciaban por que eran un tanto pañosas… después le pase algunos de los recuerdos de Julia para que confiara en ella un poco.

Lo solté -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-le reclame.

-no le vi caso, ¿de que nos serviría? No he visto a James, así que lo demás estaba de sobra-encogió los hombros.

-¿así que falta práctica?-nos interrumpió Julia.

La voltee a ver y le sonreí-creo que si, no se exactamente que hacer con eso…-le dije refiriéndome al poder de Richy.

-bueno pues vamos al barco y busquemos un camarote para empezar a practicar-se levantó y me extendió la mano.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas Julia?-le pregunto descortésmente Richy

-¿de donde sabes mi nombre?-levanto una ceja. Y Richy encogió los hombros, ella se empezó a reír.-pensé que habías visto eso-un tono de sarcasmo se dirigió a el.

Le tome la mano y le transmití el recuerdo… ella había vivido en Inglaterra toda su vida, se escapo de su casa y encontró al hombre con el que se caso, ellos habían venido de viaje y la secuestraron unos tipos, su esposo no pudo hacer nada y no la había podido seguir, después de eso un vampiro la convirtió después de matar a sus secuestradores antes de que ella muriera, el le había dicho que se fuera con ella, pero ella seguía amando a su esposo… por lo que el vampiro la dejo ir, era muy bueno, al parecer era doctor en algún hospital de por ahí, según sus recuerdos se llamaba Carlisle Cullen, y precisamente nos ayudaba por que de algún modo le devolvía el favor a el… algo así como una cadena de favores… y todo eso apenas hace 1 año

-oh, entonces eres nuestra invitada en nuestro viaje…-dijo el animosamente.

-gracias.

Viajamos por dos días, no salíamos del camarote, en el día había sol, y en la noche caminábamos por los pasillos tratando de que Richy tuviera mas visiones, era algo extraño, se la pasaba tocando todo… el barco según predijo serviría por otros 30 años mas… el cocinero encontraría una francesa que le robaría todo su dinero… la señora del camarote de a lado tendría que comenzar a buscar a su gato… al que por cierto unos niños arrojaron por la borda… (N/A: ¿se nota que no me gustan los gatos?)

En fin… el viaje termino pronto, así que Richy se despidió de ella y le dijo que se calmara y que lograría hacerlo… lo que me indico que ella iba a convertir a su esposo para estar juntos por la eternidad… eso me enfermaba… ver a las parejas felices me hacia recordar que por culpa de un mal nacido yo había perdido a Andre. Me despedí de ella con un abrazo sincero y me dijo que si llegaba a encontrar a Carlisle por ahí durante nuestro viaje que lo saludara de su parte.

Viajamos por todo Inglaterra para poder encontrar a James, ahora era mas fácil, pues con Richy de bidente y yo en parte también, podríamos ver si ya había pasado por el lugar, lo que nos dio la pista de ir a Asia, pues según una presa, los vio en el muelle de los barcos que se dirigen por aquellos lugares.

Nos regresamos en el primer barco que salía del país y se dirigía a Bélgica así que lo tomamos enseguida y duramos otros dos días a bordo, cuando llegamos a tierra firme pasamos por Alemania, Polonia, y en Rusia Richy vio que nosotros rescataríamos a un humano al que lo tenían encerrado. Estábamos afuera de la prisión… según Richy el era inocente, todo lo entendería al tocarlo y ver sus recuerdos, eso de que era inocente y estaba arrestado no me daba buena espina.

-¿estas seguro de que cambian de guardia en una hora?- le pregunte escéptica.

-si Bella, sabes que mis visiones no se equivocan… ¿o los niños se contuvieron y no lanzaron al gato?-me vio y rodó los ojos.-vamos veamos por donde podremos entrar sin que nos descubran.-me señalo con la cabeza.

Revisamos todo el perímetro y encontramos unas cuantas ventanas demasiado pequeñas, al parecer teníamos que entrar por la puerta principal… donde habían dos guardias… caminamos por un lado, cuando los divisamos, corrimos a velocidad vampirica y los noqueamos, quedaron en el suelo y toque a uno de los guardias para ver cuantos mas había dentro… después entramos y Richy me guió para dar con el humano al que "salvaríamos" estaba un poco deshidratado y pálido… pero no era vampiro… rompí la reja y camine a el, pero el se asusto de mi.

-calma no te vamos a hacer nada, solo venimos a rescatarte-le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara.

El la tomo y lo jale para que se levantara, vi sus recuerdos y efectivamente era inocente, lo habían culpado por la muerte de tres personas con las que el trabajaba, y los verdaderos asesinos seguían sueltos.

-bien vamos, no creo que quieras seguir aquí-le sonreí

En el camino nos tropezamos con otros cuatro guardias, pero Richy se encargo de ellos, y yo salía de ahí con Sergei, mientras caminábamos a un lugar mas seguro seguí viendo sus recuerdos.

Richy llego con mucha comida para el, se alimentaba mientras Richy y yo hablábamos de lo que íbamos a hacer. Había visto sus recuerdos y los asesinos habían sido nada mas ni nada menos que James y sus otros dos compañeros. Ahora entendía por que Richy había tenido la visión de el, el nos tenia que ayudar a matar a James, eso era lo mejor que nos hubiera pasado en un largo tiempo.

-¡Ajem!- se aclaro la garganta un poco.-no estoy seguro del por que me rescataron, pero se los agradezco mucho-apenas había comido un poco, pero estaba recuperándose rápidamente.-así que si me permiten voy a buscar a alguien y a matarlo-dijo serenamente

-¿a James?-pregunto Richy a un lado de mí.

-¿lo conocen?-pregunto sorprendido.

-también lo buscamos-dije amargamente.

-valla, eso me deja en desventaja…-dijo un poco decepcionado.

-¿desventaja?-Richy se extraño por la palabra utilizada.

-se que son vampiros, y yo humano, eso no es justo-levanto una ceja.

-si tienes razón, pero por eso te rescatamos, tu nos ayudaras a matarlos-Richy me quito la palabra de la boca.

-¿enserio?-su asombro hizo que sus ojos se pusieran como plato.

-ya lo vio Richy, así que es un hecho-me encogí de hombros.

-¿lo vio? ¿Cómo es eso?-le pregunto directamente a el.

-tengo visiones del futuro.

-guau, ¿y que haces tu?-me miro.

-puedo ver los recuerdos-le dije simplemente.

-¿tienen algo así como un poder sobrenatural?-entre cerro los ojos.

-se podría decir-dije desganada.

-¿y que poder tendré yo?-imito a un niño

-realmente no lo se, no hace mucho que descubrí el mío-Richy dijo con ironía

-valla… -dijo fascinado-¿y cuando me convierten?-al animo no se dejo esperar.

-pues solo tenemos que saber exactamente que hacer-me decepcioné de mi misma al no saber que hacer de nuevo.

-Bella…-me reclamo Richy-sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, ya lo viste en mis recuerdos, ahora ponlo en práctica.-me animo.

-¿pero y si no me detengo?-me preocupe mas por mi y mi venganza que por el.

-casemos algo antes de que lo muerdas, así ya estarás satisfecha para cuando lo muerdas. –me recordó a cuando era mas pequeño

-te lo advierto, te dolerá demasiado como para pedir que te matemos-le advertí a Sergei

-descuida, creo que lo soportare-me sonrió.

Fuimos a cazar, regresamos a nuestro refugio, y lo mordí varias veces como para dejarle unas cuantas ponzoñas, comenzó a retorcerse y gemir de dolor.

-te lo dije-le susurré al oído.

-¿Cómo sabia que éramos vampiros?-Richy me pregunto tras de mi.

-estaba junto con los otros tres, a los que James y los otros mataron, solo que a el lo dejaron escapar, aunque no estoy segura de eso… no creo que lo dejaran así como así, algo paso…

Estuvimos paseando por la ciudad, buscando mas pistas que nos guiaran a James, al menos sabia que no hace mucho ellos habían venido por aquí, algo bueno pues tal vez nos estábamos acercando a ellos, ahora serian tres contra dos, y ellos estarían en desventaja.

Los tres días pasaron y por fin despertó, estaba algo atontado y la garganta le dolía, eso era normal por haber gritado tanto. Le pase algunos de nuestros recuerdos para evitarnos platicas molestas… le enseñamos como cazar y lo que conlleva.

-guau Bella-se sorprendió ante algunos de mis recuerdos-mataste a Laurent, eres buena en eso, tendré en cuenta tus movimientos para cuando nos enfrentemos a James.

-si eso sirve de algo-me encogí de hombros, pensar en esa noche siempre me deprimía, ya habían pasado años, pero lo podía recordar como si hubiera sido ayer.

-si nos servirá, solo que necesitamos a alguien que sea igual de bueno que James en eso de rastrear y cazar, para estar preparados, no podemos dejar que siga por ahí matando a humanos y vampiros por diversión.

-si, tienes razón.

-claro que la tengo, ¿y cuando nos vamos a seguir el viaje?

Estuvimos por esos lugares por unos años mientras salía del estado neófito, después nos dirigimos a China donde supuestamente se dirigía hace años.

-espera Bella-la voz precavida de Richy me sorprendió al entrar a un bosque. Lo observe y estaba tocando un árbol, al parecer era una visión.

-¿Qué pasa Richy?-le tome la mano.-oh ya veo, Sergei ve con cuidado hay trampas, Richy te acaba de ver caer en una-me burle de el.

-no pasara, estoy seguro, gracias por advertirme-entre cerro los ojos,

Caminamos por un rato y tras nosotros un pequeño clic sonó, enseguida un sonido más fuerte y unos metales doblados. Volteamos a ver a Sergei, quien estaba justamente detrás de nosotros.

Ambos nos comenzamos a reír-¿decías?-le pregunto Richy.

-cállate-le gruño. Se quito la trampa de oso que se había cerrado en su pie.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-una voz femenina nos hizo saltar del susto.

Volteamos a ver instintivamente todos, pero nos calmamos cuando vimos que era una de los nuestros-oh, yo soy Bella, el es Richy y Sergei-los señale- ¿y tu eres?

-soy Yukei, ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-pues estamos buscando a un nómada llamado James… ¿lo conoces?

-si, pasaron por aquí hace un mes, no se exactamente para que lo buscan, pero deberían tener cuidado, ellos no son de confiar…-su cara dejo ver algo de resentimiento.

-estamos buscándolo para matarlo-interrumpió Sergei-¿para donde se dirigían?-dejo ver toda la impaciencia que tenia.

-no dijeron a donde se dirigían, pero no creo que deban tomárselo a la ligera

-si lo sabemos, pero llevamos años buscándolo y no sabemos que hacer-me senté derrotada.

-¿saben?... soy rastreadora, les puedo enseñar algo para que lo logren encontrar y descansen de viajar por un rato…-creo que mas bien quería compañía.

-me parece perfecto-Sergei se noto eufórico por la noticia.

Pasamos otros pocos años mas con ella, nos enseño gran parte de lo que sabia, al parecer Sergei había encontrado su don, mas bien tenia mucha habilidad para el rastreo, teníamos ya a un vidente, un rastreador y a… mi, realmente no sabia como denominar a mi don, pero nos servia de algo…

Ella no vino con nosotros por que tenia que esperar a Shun, que quien según nos contó era su pareja, y había ido a Italia a ver a los Vulturi, Andre no me dio detalles de ellos, pero me precavió que era mejor evitarlos.

Así seguimos nuestro viaje hacia Japón solo para estar seguros de que no habían pasado por ahí, pues mientras habíamos estado con Yukei habíamos dejado poco tiempo China y habíamos buscado en algunas partes de este continente, solo nos faltaba Japón y toda América, contábamos con todo el tiempo del mundo para vengarnos de ellos, pero ya se les estaba acabando los escondites…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aquí termina la primera parte… espero que les siga gustando, la hice corta por que no he tenido tiempo de escribir… sorry… estaré actualizando seguido si me tardo mas de 1 semana en subir algo es que me morí… jajjajaja…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK **


	4. Chapter 4

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 4: -Nuestra Nueva Familia II-**

**Pv. Richard**

Cada día que pasaba y no encontraba a ese tal James, hacia que mi ira creciera mas, estábamos en Japón desde hace semanas y no aparecían, había tenido una visión al llegar aquí, los encontraríamos aquí… estaba mas que seguro.

-Richy ¿seguro que fue en este lugar?-me preguntaba Bella por enésima ocasión.

-¿en que idioma te lo tengo que decir?... te recuerdo que se italiano, ingles, ruso, chino y ahora japonés gracias a ti...-esto me sacaba de quicio.

-Richy cálmate-le grito Sergei

-yo también ya me canse de este lugar-dijo ella tratando de enfriar los ánimos.-hemos estado aquí por un mes y todavía no aparecen.

-no es mi culpa… yo solo tengo las visiones, no controlo el tiempo que les lleve llevarse a cabo-le grite

-Cállate Richy-Sergei me tapo la boca.-escucha-dijo despacio.

-¡auxilio!-la voz de una joven me hizo reaccionar.

Sergei me quito su mano de mi boca-es ella-dije levantándome de un salto.

Los tres corrimos a velocidad vampirica y los gritos provenían de un callejón, el lugar solo estaba iluminado con la luz de la luna, nadie había cerca para escucharnos, entramos despacio y distinguí tres sombras…

-valla hasta que te encontramos-le grite.

-déjenos en paz, hay muchos humanos haya afuera-grito el, me sorprendió recordar con claridad su voz.

-no queremos a ningún humano-grito Bella

-oh… Bella hace tiempo que no te veía-una felina voz me sorprendió al escucharse cerca.

-Victoria…-dijo retarte.

-Bella… -la imito.

-Victoria deja de jugar…-le reclamo James, en ese momento se escucharon varios golpes, seguidos de gruñidos. Bella había comenzado a pelear con Victoria, tal como años atrás lo habían echo.

-Bella encárgate de ella-le grite-Sergei…-ambos avanzamos a donde James, el dejo a la chica que se quejaba, al parecer le estropeamos la comida, pues se retorcía como si la ponzoña recorriera su cuerpo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo sarcástico-¿Qué no eres Richard?... ¿Cómo esta Andre?... oh, si lo olvidaba, esta muerto.-se burlo.

-tu lo mataste inbecil-le grite mientras avanzaba mas hacia el. Cerré mi puño y lo estrelle en su cara, este salio disparado en dirección al golpe.

Se levanto lentamente-valla, al menos no eres igual de débil que el.

-el estaba en desventaja al igual que tu ahora-habíamos practicado esto antes… el tener tanto tiempo libre nos hacia ociosos.

Sergei iría por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, si querría escapar no podría.

Y así fue, el solo no podía contra nosotros dos, por mas que corría de un lado a otro siempre lo teníamos en jaque, entonces fue nuestro momento de atacar, me acerque a el y lo tome de la chaqueta, lo lance contra Sergei, quien ya no esperaba con un tubo grueso de hierro, definitivamente no lo mato, pero lo atonto, sacudió un poco la cabeza y toma a Sergei y lo arrojo contra la pared, esta hizo un gran estruendo, casi se cae la pared encima de la chica, pero el lo impidió, la cargo y la puso en un lugar mas seguro.

-deja que Richy se encargue de el-le grito Bella-llévate a la chica.

-pero…-le reclamo

-Sergei llévatela, déjala en el refugio y regresa-le aclaro

-ok…-obedeció a regañadientes. Levanto a la chica y se fue.

Mientras James trataba de atacarme, yo desviaba los ataques, podía ver lo que iba a hacer, eso me daba una ventaja mayor, estaba bastante irritado y seguía tratando de atacarme, lo atrape del cuello con mi brazo, trataba de zafarse, pero no podía

-Victoria huye-le grito a ella

Esta que estaba peleando con Bella se detuvo en seco y recibió un buen golpe de parte de mi hermana, ella se levanto y corrió a mí, pero Bella la atrapo antes de llegar a mí.

James seguía forcejeando para liberarse. Victoria seguía tratando de llegar a mí, pero mi hermana no la dejaba, Bella la tomo de la misma forma que yo y ella seguía luchando.

James dejo de forcejear-¿Qué te pasa James?-dije fingiendo pena.- ¿es acaso que ya no quieres jugar?

-Richard, Richard, Richard, ¿es que acaso eres ingenuo o que?-me gruño

-tu dime…-le dije sarcástico.

-valla Richy ya lo tienes-me sorprendió Sergei

-si, estaba esperándote-le reí

-bien-llego asta mi, tomo la cabeza de el y la giro a la izquierda y después a la derecha, un crujido salio del cuello, y su cabeza se desprendió, seguí destrozándolo y Sergei hizo una fogata lanzaba sus pedazos a esta, mientras se quemaba, se escuchaban sollozos, me gire y vi a Victoria tirada en el piso contemplando la fogata con dolor.

Me comencé a sentir mal, habíamos matado a su pareja y ella estaba dolida por eso, le aviamos hecho lo mismo que ellos nos hicieron a nosotros, pero nosotros no éramos como ellos, y nos habíamos rebajado a su nivel, pero ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás…

**Pv. Bella**

Sergei acababa de llegar y comenzó a destrozar a James, la había soltado, ya estaba sollozando en el piso.

-¿ya estas contenta?-me dijo tristemente Victoria.

-no es que este contenta, pero no lo podía dejar vivir, el mato a Andre… ¿crees que me iba a quedar sin hacer nada?-le dije a ella

-yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados Bella, me vengare… te haré sufrir mas de lo que ya as sufrido… te lo prometo…-se movió rápidamente, se levanto y paso a mi lado, trate de alcanzarla pero se me escabullo… la seguí por un largo rato.

**Pv. Richard**

-yo no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados Bella, me vengare… te haré sufrir mas de lo que ya as sufrido… te lo prometo…-escuche gritar a Victoria, voltee a ver y Bella corría tras Victoria.

-bueno, creo que aquí acaba todo-dijo Sergei.

-si, al parecer ya se acabo-dije nostálgico.

-¿A dónde esta Bella?

-fue tras Victoria

-¿y no vamos a ir a ayudarla?

-no, esa pelea es solo de ella, cuando Victoria me mordió, mi hermana peleo con ella, y por eso no pudo ayudar a Andre.-le conté

-¿Victoria te mordió?-se sorprendió

-si, ¿no te lo había enseñado Bella?

-no -si Bella no le había enseñado sus recuerdos de eso, tal vez trata de olvidar ese día.

-¿y la chica?

-oh… casi la olvido… esta en la casa

-vamos a verla.

Llegamos a la casa que estábamos ocupando para ocultarnos del sol, los gritos de la chica se escuchaban desde fuera.

Entramos y estaba en el sillón retorciéndose del dolor, era la chica mas linda que haya visto antes, su cara era linda, a pesar de estar llena en sudor, abría sus ojos de vez en cuando y dejaba ver sus ojos color miel, me senté a su lado para cuidar de ella, no entendía por que pero quería cuidarla, sabia lo que sentía en estos momentos y quería estar a su lado, tome su mano y ella la apretó fuertemente.

**Pv. Bella **

Comencé a seguir a Victoria, pero… ¿de que serviría? Decidí que era mejor dejarla ir puesto que ya no había necesidad de buscarla, ella no había matado a Andre, pero le ayudo a James, y ahora los chicos habían matado a James, creo que estaba bien dejarla con vida, en cuanto a la venganza… no creo que se atreva a venir por nosotros, ella es solo una y nosotros somos tres esta en notable desventaja.

Llegue a la casa donde nos escondíamos del sol y los gritos de alguien salían del lugar, me apresure a entrar y la chica que antes estaba con James, ahora estaba en el sillón de la casa…

-¿pero que hicieron?-les reclame a ambos.

-Bella… no pude quitar la ponzoña, estaba muy avanzada en su cuerpo.-Sergei quien estaba en las escaleras se disculpo.

-bueno eso lo explica, pero… ¿que vamos a hacer con ella?

-¿llevarla con nosotros?-el tonó sarcástico de Richy me empezaba a molestar.

-Richy… nuestro objetivo era James… después de esto talvez Sergei quiera regresar a su casa, y nosotros también y ¿Qué pasara con ella?-me acerque a el y puse mi mano en su hombro, sin querer vi un recuerdo y una visión que había tenido cuando le tomo la mano.

-oh… así que… bueno si lo pones así… vendrá con nosotros-dije viendo al suelo, incluso Richy puede tener a alguien de pareja, ¿y yo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Tendré que esperar más tiempo para ver a Andre?

-¿y yo que?-Sergei me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿tu que?-le pregunte curiosa.

-yo… no quiero regresar a casa, mas bien no tengo a donde regresar, han pasado cerca de 10 años desde que me convirtieron, no puedo regresar así como así, no he crecido, sigo teniendo 19 años ¿no creen que no pensaran que hay algo mal en mi?

-si, tienes razón, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-ya me había sentado junto a el en las escaleras

-¿aprovechar la inmortalidad?-levante la ceja, no entendía que me quería decir-si, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, salgamos a conocerlo, saber que mas hay del otro lado del océano, talvez encontremos el fin del mundo y caigamos a la nada… talvez encontremos nuevas especies en la profundidad del mar, o en las cavernas… Bella témenos que hacer eso…-me contó demasiado animado para mi gusto.-Richy… ¿tu vas?-volteo a verlo.

-claro hermano cuenta conmigo.

-¿Ves? Richy va, no creo que lo quieras dejar solo… ¿o si?

-esta bien, esta bien… voy con ustedes-tuve que aceptar-ah, por cierto no hay fin del mundo-me burle

-si lo se-rodó los ojos

-guau ¿así que ya pasaron 10 años he?-el afirmo con la cabeza.

Los años transcurren rápido cuando tienes un objetivo clave para vivir, pero ahora que ya matamos a James, ¿será más lento?

-----

-así que esto es América…-dijo ella cuando llegamos, ambas contemplamos el paisaje.-no es diferente a otros lugares… no le veo el chiste a este lugar.

Si bien habían pasado ya 56 años desde que me trasformaron, 50 de Richy, 25 de Sergei y 15 de Maki cada día me sorprendía que el transcurso de la vida de los demás seguía normalmente, pero para nosotros 4 no.

Los años siguieron pasando y nosotros seguíamos conociendo toda América, llevábamos 15 años viajando por Sudamérica, habíamos conocido a unas vampiresas en el Amazonas y uno que otro en distintos lugares, tal como Sergei los dijo entrábamos a las grutas y permanecíamos perdidos por un tiempo, era genial… pasaríamos en Centroamérica donde estaríamos otros pocos años, estábamos en Guanajuato México, donde por las noches entrábamos a las minas.

**Pv. Sergei**

Esa mañana escalaríamos una montaña, la que según Bella investigo, estaba prohibido escalar, cosa que a nosotros nos importaba lo más mínimo, en el lugar solo estábamos nosotros cuatro, sin nada de gente alrededor puesto que el lugar estaba cerrado al publico, pero a lo lejos escuche unos latidos de un corazón demasiado acelerado; gracias a mis sentidos ligeramente mas desarrollados que los otros, ya que ese era mi don, a pesar de no ser un don en si… la cosa era que tenía unas grandes habilidades para el rastreo eso era genial…

Comencé a caminar buscando ese corazón acelerado que era mas como una melodía que me llamaba.

-¿A dónde vas?-Richy me detuvo del brazo, lo voltee a ver y tenia los ojos fijados en la nada. Después parpadeo rápidamente y me soltó.

-¿Qué viste?-le pregunte confundido.

-ve a donde ibas, luego hablamos hermano-me dio una sonrisa de complicidad, era algo extraño… sacudí la cabeza y trate de volver a escuchar el corazón que me había intrigado antes.

Lo logre escuchar, pero mas calmado esta vez, corrí a través del bosque hasta un lado de la montaña donde un intenso olor a sangre me azoto, no había podido cazar ese día, y mas bien el olor de la sangre no colaboraba del todo, esa sangre era… la sangre más dulce que había olido en mis 45 años de existencia. No concebía la existencia de un aroma como ése. Habría empezado a buscarlo desde mucho tiempo antes si hubiera sabido que existía. Hubiera peinado el planeta para encontrarlo. Podía imaginar el sabor…

Cuando me acerque tratando de reprimir mi instinto para no hacer nada apresurado, me encontré con una chica inconsciente, ella estaba tirada en el piso y una enorme mancha de sangre recorría el área de su cabeza, su corazón iba a detenerse, pues ahora solo escuchaba un susurro de este, recorrí el lugar con una mirada rápida, de entre sus cosas vi un pañuelo, lo recogí y presione un poco su cabeza tratando de parar el sangrado, la levante con mi otra mano por la cintura y corrí a donde estaban los otros.

-Bella ayúdame-grite, ella estaba junto a una cama improvisada de hojas y ramas, me señalo con la vista que la recostara ahí, la deposite con extremo cuidado-por favor conviértela-le pedí

-tranquilo, Richy me enseño su visión, así que es un echo-me sonrió calidamente.

-gracias-se inclino sobre la chica, la tomo de la cara y después de unos segundos ladeo esta y la mordió en el cuello. Y entonces empezó a chillar, fue un sonido que no olvidaría jamás. El sonido más horrible que pudiera haber escuchado. Si bien había escuchado a Maki gritar y quejarse, no era lo mismo, yo quería que ella siguiera con vida, bueno semiviva, no la conocía, y no sabia nada de ella, pero algo me decía que tenia que cuidarla, cuando la vi ahí tirada en el suelo se veía tan frágil, tan desprotegida que simplemente no podía dejarla morir, era algo que no me explicaba…

Bella se alejo de ella, instintivamente me acerque a ella y tome su mano, ella seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero estaba sufriendo mucho, me dolía verla sufrir ese terrible dolor, pues yo también había pasado por eso, pero yo sabia lo que pasaba, y ella no…

-se llama Paulina-me sorprendió Richy cuando puso su mano en mi hombro

-paulina eh…-era un extraño nombre.

-ella puede oírte no lo olvides-me recordó

-nena… estarás bien, te dolerá por un rato mas, trata de aguantarlo la recompensa viene después-no sabia exactamente como hacerla sentir mejor, pero es lo que hubiera gustado que me dijeran cuando estaba así.

-creo que la escalda esta pospuesta ¿no?-Maki se levantó de la piedra que estaba sentada y fue a abrazar a Richy, la mire con recelo-no me lo tomes a mal, pero tanta sangre me dio sed-me miro algo entristecida y después miro a Bella-¿podemos ir a caza?

-vamos nosotras y después que vallan ellos-dijo Bella parándose del piso.

-Maki-la detuve-¿podrías hacer algo con ella?-señale a Paulina

-Si, ¿Por qué no?-la vio y le clavo la mirada, ella se relajo y dejo de quejarse.

-gracias-le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Las chicas se fueron y nos dejaron solos a mí y a Richy

No me había dado cuanta de la sed que tenia, probablemente Maki nos ayudo a controlarnos… de no haberme controlado hubiera matado a Paulina.

-deberías de limpiarte la ropa-me señalo de arriba abajo

-si creo que si, cuídala por mi-la señale y me fui a un río y me quite la playera que llevaba y me incline para meterla al río, me tambalee un poco y me caí dentro de este, una vez dentro limpie toda mi ropa. Regrese con la ropa mojada, casi chorreando.

-¿te caíste en el rió?-reía Richy a carcajadas

-cállate, me debiste haber dicho-me acerque a el y me sacudí un poco como si de perro se tratara.

-no me mojes…-se trataba de tapar con las manos. Repentinamente escuchamos un grito de sorpresa de ella. Nos volteamos los dos para ver a Paulina sentada sobre la cama improvisada.

-¿Cómo despertó?-le pregunte a Richy

-tal vez fue Maki-encogió los hombros- y manipulo la ponzoña para que fuera mas rápido o algo así.

-si creo que fue eso-me fui hasta donde Paulina estaba-¡hola!

Ella se asusto un poco y se extraño- ¿hola?-levanto una ceja-¿quien eres?

-soy Sergei-le extendí la mano con cordialidad

-soy Paulina, pero dime Pau… ¿Qué me paso?-dirigió la mirada a todas partes

-¿no te acuerdas lo que paso?-la mire confundido

-lo único que recuerdo es que esta escalando y me resbale y a caí y después sentí que choque con el piso y después un insoportable dolor y un ardor en mi cuerpo-se encogió de hombros.

-¿algo de tu vida?-seguía sin entender

-noop-negó con la cabeza-bueno algunas imágenes en mi cabeza pero nada claro-fijo la vista en algún lugar.-espera, si me caí y choque con el piso… ¿Por qué sigo viva?-levanto una ceja confundida.

-ah si…-me hizo recordar la cuestión- em… ¿Cómo te lo explico?... bueno tu… estabas a punto de morir y yo te traje con Bella y… digamos que te salvo… pero no del modo que debería de ser… osea estas viva pero… a la vez no…

-eres una vampira-me interrumpió Richy de atrás se acerco con nosotros.

-ah…-volvió a fijar su vista a la nada-¿Qué?-al parecer cayo en cuanta de lo que dijo Richy y se sorprendió.

-em… ¿Qué eres una vampira?-Richy volvió a interrumpirme.

-¿vampira? ¿En serio existen?- su cara reflejo algo de sorpresa y alegría.

-si… eso somos-le dije un poco triste.

-valla… -seguía sorprendida-digo… es que... es extraño… genial… pero extraño

Esta chica estaba confundiéndome, con Maki fue algo diferente cuando despertó estaba aterrada, pero ella… ¿estaba feliz? si que era extraño.

Cuando Bella y Maki regresaron, ellas les terminaron de contar lo que pasaba con ella, Pau estaba contenta en lo que se había convertido a pesar de que yo alguna ves me arrepentí de haberme convertido, ella estaba complacida…

**Pv. Bella**

Esta chica era extraña, al parecer tantas historias que leía le habían echo algo en su cabeza que aceptaba la idea de ser vampira… era algo extraña la forma de tomar todo esto, al menos nosotros sabíamos en que nos convertíamos, y Maki lo había tomado de la peor manera posible y ella simplemente lo acepto tal cual. Pronto las tres nos hicimos buenas amigas…

Así pues nos fuimos de la ciudad y nos dirigimos al norte del país, en una noche cruzamos la frontera y pronto llegamos a Estados Unidos, pero al parecer era extraño ver a cinco adolescentes en la calle sin ningún adulto… así que nos faltaba un adulto para completar el cuadro…

Estábamos en el desierto de Arizona cerca pasaba una autopista…

-estoy aburrida Sergy…-le decía Pau

-si yo también Pau…

-hay que jugar-salto Maki repentinamente-yo los atrapo…-dijo animada

-ok… corran-grite como si de una catástrofe se tratara…

Pronto Richy y yo corrimos asía la carretera de repente Maki cayó encima de Richy en medio de la carretera, no nos fijamos de que un carro se aproximaba a toda velocidad, la mujer que venia en el dio un repentino giro y dio con un árbol que estaba al lado de la carretera, todo paso tan rápido, corrimos a sacar a la mujer, ella estaba sangrando de la cabeza y tenia varias cortaduras en la cara y los brazos, tus latidos eran apenas audibles. Justo cuando la sacamos del coche este estallo estruendorosamente, y Maki y yo tratamos de cubrir a la mujer, después del estallido Richy la cargo y la llevo a donde estábamos antes.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Pau

-Choco por nuestra culpa, necesitamos convertirla…-dijo Richy a mí.

-déjala ahí-le dije a Richy, instintivamente la dejo en el suelo me acerque a ella y la mordí así como había echo con los chicos antes, comenzó a gritar y retorcerse del dolor, Sergei y Pau trajeron algunas ramas e hicieron una especie de techo para cubrirla del sol…

-Maki-la llame-has lo que hiciste con Pau.

-no recuerdo como lo hice, pero tratare-se acerco a ella, se sentó y clavo su mirada en ella, después me acerque a ella y trate de ver sus recuerdos, pero no había nada, era como si su mente estuviera en blanco.

-no tiene recuerdos-me sobresalte.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-me pregunto Richy

-no se…-negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué tal Esme?-Pau nos propuso.

-¿Esme?-le pregunto Sergei

-si, sus ojos son color esmeralda… no me pregunten solo se me ocurrió.

-Bueno creo que esta bien-le dije

-Esme-repitió Richy.

Al poco rato ella despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto

-tranquila Esme, estas bien-le dijo Richy

-¿Esme? ¿Yo?-estaba confundida.

-si, no sabíamos como llamarte y no encontramos nada de ti-le respondí-¿no recuerdas algo?

-no, nada…-dejo salir un sollozo

-tranquila, todo esta bien…-la anime.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?

-tuviste un accidente, te salivamos-dijo Richy

-si, por eso me siento extraña-se afirmo a si misma.

Le explicamos todo lo que tenía que saber, tuvimos que mentirle un poco al principio, pero después le aclaramos que era por su bien.

Solo por si acaso teníamos nuestra historia… éramos los hijos de Esme Swan, Richy y yo éramos los de sangre y Maki, Sergei y Pau eran los hijos de su difunto marido.

Ahora éramos una familia completa, teníamos una madre y ella tenia cinco nuevos hijos…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pau:

Espero que te guste la forma en que te trasforme, tu bien sabes que me costo trabajo tu parte… pero gracias por tus ideas…

Se que esto lo vas a estar leyendo meses después de hoy, pero espero que te guste…

Sabes que te quiero…

Espero que les guste me tarde un poco en actualizar porque no me venían las ideas pero por fin mi amix me ayudo y e aquí el cap… el proximo lo subo para el domingo o lunes oki??

Gracias por leer…

Cuídense... Bye...

3D!Th Bl4cK


	5. Chapter 5

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 5: -Una Asquerosa Nueva Vida-**

Habían pasado mas de 10 años desde que se formo nuestra nueva familia, gracias a Esme y no es reproche, nos quedábamos mas de un mes en un lugar, todos al igual que yo preferíamos no asentarnos en un lugar fijo, tal vez la costumbre de viajar había echo que esa parte sedentaria de mi desapareciera, era desesperadamente insoportable, pero a Esme la queríamos como a una madre, hacia años que todos habíamos dejado de tener una verdadera madre y ella lo era, tan cariñosa, tan amable, pero seguíamos sin saber algo de ella… le había buscado incansablemente algún recuerdo pero siempre era lo mismo… nada…

-Esme… ¿Cuánto tiempo mas nos vamos a quedar aquí? -le reclamo Sergei

-cariño, me gusta este lugar, es hermoso… solo que me gustaría poder salir de día -dijo un tanto triste- pero aun así quiero quedarme un poco más…-me suplico con la mirada.

-Esme todos estamos cansados de este lugar, por favor…-le pedí.

-chicos, yo no les pedí esto, creo que estaría mejor muerta -reclamo

-Esme no nos podíamos permitir dejarte morir por nuestra culpa -Richy intervino un poco apenado y triste.

-pero… pero… quiero quedarme un poco más…-su lado tierno resurgió, cruzo sus brazos e hizo un puchero.

-pero yo me quiero ir -Pau la imito, haciéndonos reír a todos.

-bueno Esme sal a pasear, nos vamos mañana en la noche a Chicago… -les dije levantando me del sillón y saliendo a mi recamara, no quería ver a Esme entristecerse, pero teníamos que irnos, llevábamos ya tres meses en este lugar, y no hablemos de la caza, teníamos que comer fuera del pueblo para no levantar sospechas, pero sin quererlo lo hacíamos. Que cinco chicos y una señora de tez pálida y ojos rojos llegara a tu ciudad… claro que llamaba la atención.

-Bella… -llamo Pau a la puerta.

-Pasa -le respondí

-se que han pasado ya 19 años, pero no quería preguntar pero… ¿Qué viste antes de convertirme? -se sentó en mi cama.

-¿a ti? -le dije con sarcasmo.

-ya Bella por favor… -me suplico, realmente nunca había preguntado.

-Bueno creo que tanto tiempo libre te ha puesto a pensar eh… bueno pues solo algunas imágenes… una foto en la que están tus padres, un niño y tú… tu cuarto y el librero lleno de libros que habías leído… tu escuela era grande, la mayoría era mas grande que tu, al parecer recién habías entrado a la Universidad… y un chico, el cual al parecer te destrozó el corazón, y fue la causa de que tu hayas ido a aquella montaña… pero no creo que te hayas querido matar, fue mas bien como para salir de tu mundo…-termine un poco triste…

-ah… osea que tenia una pequeña familia, y leía mucho y recién había entrado a la Universidad… ok… creo que al menos es algo… pobre Esme… -no menciono nada del chico

-si, me duele no poder ayudarle, pero ya buscamos en Arizona y en los lugares a los que hemos ido y no encontramos nada…

-si lo se… Sergy y yo hemos entrado a escondidas a los registros de todas las ciudades y no la hemos encontrado nada.

-¿han entrado a las oficinas de registro? -me sorprendí.

-em… sip… pero nadie nos ha visto… te lo aseguro… -dijo agitando las manos.

-mas te vale… -le dije riendo.

Se nos unió Maki a la platica y nos la pasamos platicando todo el día y finalmente llego la hora de irnos, Chicago era otra escala en las que buscaríamos mas información de Esme. Siempre nos quedábamos en algún hotel, la primera noche, después buscábamos algún departamento o casa para permanecer ahí un tiempo.

**Pv. Esme**

Recién habíamos llegado a la capital de Chicago y me moría por salir a conocer el lugar, lo único que odiaba de ser vampiro era que no podíamos salir en el día, ver a los niños correr en las calles, las familias felices, cosas que solo había logrado ver en los días nublados de algunos lugares; los amaneceres y atardeceres que continuamente me describían los chicos, pero quería verlos, vivirlos, no me bastaba con solo imaginármelos…

-¿Esme? -Pau me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿si mi niña?

-queremos ir a cazar, ¿nos acompañas? -me dijo sentándose a un lado de mi.

-claro, pero después vamos a comprar algunas cosas para este lugar, esta muy sombrío…

-ok, te esperamos aya abajo -se levantó y camino a la puerta.

Me encantaban los chicos, eran como mis hijos, no estoy segura de que si cuando era humana los haya tenido, pero si los pudiera escoger, serían ellos…

Aunque me sentía algo incomoda cuando ellos andaban en pareja, me hacían sentir sola, aunque estaba siempre con Bella, que ella también estaba sola, pero no era lo mismo, la forma en como Sergei y Pau se abrazaban, la forma de mirarse Richy y Maki, me hacina pensar… ¿Por qué yo no tenía a alguien conmigo? No se exactamente el por que, pero lo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

Baje a encontrarlos y salir a cazar, terminando los chicos regresaron a la casa y nosotras salimos de compras…

-oye Bella… -la llame.

-¿si?

-¿Por qué yo no tengo a alguien conmigo? -la pregunta se había quedado dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-no te entiendo -me respondió

-así como Maki y Richy o Sergei y Pau… ¿Por qué?

-se refiere a una pareja Bella -le aclaro Pau.

-oh… -agacho la cabeza- bueno si quieres a alguien podemos convertirlo-se encogió de hombros y jiro la mirada por el local.

-no… me refiero a eso… es solo que… me siento… extraña… -le confesé

-oh… si… te entiendo… pero no es sencillo Esme… -se puso seria

-no te entiendo… -negué con la cabeza.

-es… bueno… es que no queremos hacer algo inapropiado… talvez tu tengas familia, se que ya pasaron 17 años, pero talvez hayas tenido hijos y probablemente estén buscándote o esperando que aparezcas milagrosamente -me dijo con la mirada triste.

-oh, en ese caso, ¿que puedo hacer?

-solo disfruta cada día, nosotros estamos buscando algún registro tuyo… pero hasta hora no hemos encontrado nada.

-deberíamos de ir a casa -susurro Maki volteando a ver a unas señoras que nos estaban viendo.

-si tienes razón -le contesto Bella.

-¿chicas?... –me apresuré a decir, todas voltearon a verme- ¿les importa si voy a dar una vuelta?... ¿sola? -les suplique con la mirada.

-claro que no Esme, solo trata de no llamar la atención -me pidió Bella, y yo le asentí con la cabeza.

No me gustaba pensar en mi pasado, pero era inevitable, Bella se empeñaba a buscar algo acerca de mí, aunque no lo necesitaba, pero era necesario…

-Hola preciosa -una voz masculina me sorprendió

Voltee instintivamente y me encontré con un señor de tez olivácea y el cabello teñido de mechones blancos.- ¿Quién es usted? -me limite a preguntar.

-eso no importa hermosa… pero si me gustaría saber ¿Quién eres tu? -me dijo acercándose mas a mi.

-discúlpeme pero no lo conozco y los chicos me han dicho que no hable con extraños.-trate de alegarme pero una pared me lo impidió, el hombre seguía acercándose mas a mi.

-¿los chicos? -se rió sarcásticamente, yo estaba aterrada, este hombre no era bueno y mi instinto me decía que saliera de ese lugar.- oh vamos nena… -me tomo de los brazos.-soy Tom… vez ya nos soy ningún extraño -sacudió la cabeza y se pego a mi.

Estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer… estaba en shock, solo logre gritar- ayúdenme -con todas mis fuerzas…

-no grites, nadie te va a venir a ayudar… -pero en ese momento recordé que no era tan delicada después de todo…

Me zafe su agarre y tome su cabeza y la gire rápidamente, haciendo que un crujido saliera de esta, lo solté y el cuerpo cayo con un seco golpe convulsionándose un poco. Me aterre al ver eso, pero es lo que siempre hacíamos… matábamos gente… solo que esta ves fue a mi defensa…

-no debiste hacer eso -otra voz me sorprendió.

Me gire instantáneamente y vi a un hombre de tez pálida como la mía pero ojos dorados, unos encantadores ojos dorados que me atraparon al instante.

-¿Quién eres? -me limite a preguntar

-soy Carlisle Cullen… -salio de entre las sombras y apareció mas cerca de mi, me miro con una cara de sorpresa- ¿Anne? -pronuncio sorprendido

-disculpe creo que me confunde soy Esme -le conteste un poco molesta.

-¿Esme? Si te queda ese nombre… pero ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

-no… espere… ¿me conoce? -le pregunte sorprendida.

-claro… ¿no recuerdas nada? –se acercó a mi.

-pues no… pero ¿de donde me conoce?

-oh… de Arizona.

-¿Arizona? –Me sorprendí aun mas- es ahí donde me encontraron… -susurre para mis adentros.

-¿te encontraron?... ¿Quiénes?

-los chicos…

-¿podemos hablar en otro lado?-me pregunto viendo el cadáver del tal Tom

-claro… necesito que me digas de mi… ¿podemos ir a casa? Me siento más segura ahí-le ofrecí.

-si claro… también necesito hablar con tus chicos…

Caminamos lo más humanamente posible, no hablamos de nada en el camino.

-aquí vivimos temporalmente –le señale la casa- pasa –pase por el camino de piedra que atravesaba el patio delantero. Al entrar nos encontramos con Sergei y Pau que estaban sentados en las escaleras de la casa.

-Esme ¿Quién es el? -se levantaron ambos y pusieron una pose defensiva

-chicos… el sabe algo de mi –les confesé

Ellos se relajaron, pero no apartaron la vista de él- ok, Bella –grito Pau.

Ella apareció al pie de la escalera en pocos segundos, atrás de ella venía Richy y Maki.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Richy.

-el sabe algo de Esme-me interrumpió Sergei

-en ese caso vamos a hablar-dijo Bella señalando a la sala.

-por aquí-le dije a Carlisle y el me siguió

Nos sentamos todos en la enorme sala que teníamos, Richy, Maki y Bella en el mas grande y Sergei en el descansador del en el que estaba junto con Pau y Carlisle en el mas pequeño situado en medio de los otros dos, no me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar, el estaba rodeado de toda mi familia.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Bella.

-el dice que me llamó Anne –me apresure a contestar.

-si, Anne Plat, la conocí en Arizona, cuando era mas joven, ella iba al hospital donde yo trabajaba a cuidar a su padre enfermo, pero eso fue hace muchos años, ¿Qué paso con ella?-le pregunto a Bella.

-fue nuestra culpa, estábamos jugando y aparecimos de la nada frente a ella y tuvo un accidente, no encontré ningún recuerdo y la convertimos-le contó la historia que me repetían asta el cansancio.

-¿y por que no buscaron en los registros de Arizona?-nos reprocho.

-¿disculpa? -intervino Pau- no la buscamos ahí por que cuando tuvo el accidente venia en la carretera para entrar a Arizona… no de salida… era evidente que iba a ese lugar ¿no crees?-termino gritando. Sergei la abrazo para que se calmara.

-perdónenme, pero lo que hicieron fue muy imprudente-dijo tranquilizándose.

-no te preocupes… Pau siempre se sale de control -se disculpo Bella.- en todo caso ¿Qué mas sabe de ella?

-pues solo eso… no me interesaba meterme en la vida de las personas, así que solo me mantenía al margen-se encogió de hombros

Repentinamente unos toques en la puerta nos sobresaltaron, Bella se disculpo y fue a abrir, alguien preguntaba por Carlisle, Bella los hizo pasar hasta la sala donde todos estábamos.

-disculpen la interrupción, pero estábamos preocupados por Carlisle-entro una chica bajita y el cabello negro intenso, junto a ella un chico mas alto y rubio.

-no se preocupen chicos -les contesto el.- chicos estos son mis compañeros –los señalo- ella es Alice y el Jasper –la chica les sonrió a todos mientras que el chico los vio con precaución

-ellos son mis hijos…-extendí mis brazos.- son… Bella, Richy, Maki, Sergei y Pau –señale a cada uno.

-¿tus hijos?-me pregunto el rubio.

-si… bueno los quiero como a mis hijos-me encogí de hombros

**Pv. Bella**

Esto que pasaba era algo extraño… en un momento Esme me pregunta por su pareja y al siguiente trae un hombre a la casa… valla que esta mujer nos sorprendió.

Escuchamos tocar la puerta, y me levante a abrir, dos pares de ojos dorados igual que los del señor aparecieron en el porche, una chica de cabello oscuro y bajita y un chico más alto y rubio.

-¿los puedo ayudar en algo?-soné indiferente.

-Hola Bella…-dijo la chica sonriente- buscamos a Carlisle

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -la cuestione- bueno como sea… ¿así que Carlisle eh…? Claro pasen-les señale dentro.

-tu casa es encantadora-me halagó.

-gracias… eso creo-levante una ceja.

-disculpen la interrupción, pero estábamos preocupados por Carlisle-entro la chica con plena confianza a la sala.

-no se preocupen chicos -les contesto Carlisle- chicos estos son mis compañeros –los señalo- ella es Alice y el Jasper –así que así se llamaban…

-ellos son mis hijos…-extendió Esme sus brazos- son… Bella, Richy, Maki, Sergei y Pau –señale a cada uno.

-¿tus hijos?-me pregunto el rubio.

-si… bueno los quiero como a mis hijos-encogió los hombros.-hay que tonta discúlpenme –dijo Esme- el es Carlisle Cullen –señalo al señor…

-espera…-dijo Richy- ¿Carlisle Cullen? –le pregunto y me volteo a ver a mi… si, sabia que ese nombre me era familiar…

-Julia Ferguson- le dije a Richy sorprendida

-¿la conocen?-abrió sus ojos como plato.

-si, te manda saludos por cierto-le conteste con una sonrisa de ironía

-¿Dónde la conocieron?

-en París, iba a Inglaterra-le contesto Richy.

-oh… -dijo un poco triste

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos-nos interrumpió el rubio

-si, creo que si-dijo el todavía con el tono triste.

-no…-grito Esme- pueden quedarse aquí -les ofreció ella, instantáneamente todos la vimos con enojo y sorpresa a la ves.

El lo noto- creo que no, pero vivimos a unas calles de aquí, pueden venir cuando quieran-dijo amablemente.

-gracias-le respondió ella.

Ellos se fueron y comencé a hablar- bueno vamos a Arizona.

-Shhh… -me callo Sergei- todavía nos escuchan –susurro lo mas bajo posible. Después de unos segundos continuo- ok ya se fueron.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Richy.

-pues no se, tenemos que ir a Arizona a buscar algo de ella-sugerí

-no chicos-nos interrumpió ella- no quiero saber de mi vida humana, ya no…-dijo agachando la mirada.

-¿Por qué no?-la cuestiono Pau.

-por que no se… creo que ya no importa mucho… creo que ya no quiero saber quien era… quiero seguir con mi vida…-dijo un poco sonriente.

-trasnochada-grito Sergei y comenzó a reírse, todos nos quedamos atónitos ante la acusación… al poco rato Pau y Richy se le unieron y comenzaron a reír.

-chicos cálmense-les grite.

-ok… esta bien…- dijo Sergei

-Esme… ¿te gusto Carlisle?-le pregunto. Ella volvió a agachar la mirada y afirmo con la cabeza.- bien… ahí lo tienes…- me dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-bueno si lo pones así… puedes ir con el-me senté a su lado y la abrase.

-no chicos…-dijo ella triste- no los quiero dejar -puso su cara de cachorrito.- yo quiero que todos vallamos con el

-Esme, Esme, Esme…-dijo Pau- casi lo mato y ¿quieres que vallamos con el?-se río con sarcasmo.

-el es bueno-ella lo defendió.

-y no lo dudo, pero ellos son raros… ¿viste sus ojos?-Pau dijo con tono de asco

-a mi me gustan sus ojos-susurro ella.

-bueno vemos con ella, si nos logramos llevar bien, nos quedamos y si no, nos vamos ¿ok?-le pregunte a Esme. Ella solo movió la cabeza para decir si- bueno chicos vamonos de aquí –les dije a todos.

-Bella…-me interrumpió Richy, quien al instante tomo mi mano y logre ver una visión que había tenido. En ella el tal señor Cullen y Esme estaban abrazados y muy felices…

-chicos, creo que tenemos que hablar…-les dije a todos.- Richy lleva a Esme con el señor Cullen. Esme vamos a ir contigo, pero necesito que vallas con el, ¿si?

-¿están seguros de que irán por mi?-dijo ella un poco triste.

-si Esme… lo prometo.- ella se levanto y salio por la puerta junto con Richy, esperamos un momento y volví a hablar.- ¿quieren ir con ellos?- les pregunte a todos los presentes.

-yo no, pero si Sergy va yo también-comenzó Pau

-yo voy a donde tu vallas- contesto el.

-tórtolos, estamos en algo serio-los regaño Maki.

-oh, disculpa… ¿tu que dices Bella?-me pregunto Sergei.

-yo… no quiero dejar sola a Esme, la verdad es que hace mas de 95 años que no tengo madre y ella es como una verdadera madre…-les dije sinceramente.- además, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le dure este enamoramiento?... yo digo que la acompañemos por unos cinco años mas y después la dejamos con el Señor Cullen…-me encogí de hombros.

-si, creo que eso será lo mejor, total tenemos toda la eternidad para desperdiciar…-dijo Sergei tocando la mejilla de Pau.

-buen, devolvamos la casa y vamos con ellos.-dije poco animada.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-pregunto Pau

-oh… se me olvidaba, Richy tuvo una visión, Esme parecía muy feliz al lado de el…- un tono de tristeza salio de mi boca.

-¿y eso que…? La visión que yo tuve no fue tan linda…-se apresuro Pau a contestar.

-¿visión?... ¿de cuando acá tienes visiones?-le pregunte

-¿no has visto mis recuerdos últimamente verdad?

-sabes que no…-le conteste molesta.

-ok… pues digamos que es mi poder, prestado, pero mi poder…-dijo orgullosa.

-¿prestado?-no término de entenderte.

Sergei se apuro a contestar- mira… Pau puede robar -Pau le dio un codazo.- bueno los toma prestados… y los puede utilizar en cualquier momento que lo desee -se encogió de hombros

-valla… ¿y hasta cuando planeaban decírmelo?-los regañe.

-me acabo de dar cuenta Bella, con lo que paso con Esme no hubo tiempo de decírtelo-me dijo con una octava mas fuerte de lo normal.

-bueno… ¿pero como funciona?-la interrogué

-bueno, digamos que de algún modo se que tiene alguien algún poder, los toco y son todos míos, pero al vampiro que se los tomo prestados no le pasa nada… bueno creo que mas bien se los copio- se encogió de hombros.

-oh… ¿y los chicos de ojos dorados tenían poderes?

-si, la chica tiene uno parecido al de Richy, solo que ella las tiene sin tener que tocar algo, y el del chico es extraño, puede influir en los sentimientos de los demás o algo así…

-guau… tienes que tener sus poderes-le sugerí riendo

-ja claro que los voy a tener-me dijo ella.

Después de esa plática dejamos la casa, le regresamos las llaves a la dueña y nos fuimos a casa del Señor Cullen, donde nos quedamos a vivir con el, me desesperaba a cada día que pasaba, teníamos que permanecer en ese lugar y pretender ser una bonito familia, cosa que no estábamos cerca de ser, la pequeña cullen y nosotras no podíamos llevar la fiesta en paz, ella se la pasaba molestando con que deberíamos de vestir mas a la moda o al menos ponernos una linda falda de vez en cuando, eso nos sacaba de quicio, si bien nos la llegábamos a poner era para complacer a Esme, lo único que me nos recordábamos siempre una a la otra era "solo cinco años con ella, después la dejamos y nos largamos" era nuestro lema personal… que claro solo nosotros sabíamos…

Dos años después dejamos Chicago y ahora nos mudábamos a Forks, donde según Carlisle apenas y salía el sol, y que según el podían ver el atardecer que tanto deseaba Esme, y arrastrándonos a nosotros con ella.

Carlisle había convencido a Esme a probar sangre de animales, ella trato de convencernos a nosotros, cosa que al principio probamos, pero no era lo mismo, a escondidas comíamos sangre de humano y después la rebajábamos con algún animal que encontrábamos, Maki siempre hacia creer a Carlisle que nuestros ojos eran de tono anaranjado porque nuestro metabolismo para asimilar la sangre nueva era mas lento que la de un adulto, pero…

Era tedioso estar con el sentimental de Jasper y la metiche de Alice, ¿a esa pequeña no le habían enseñado modales? En verdad esta nueva vida la detestaba, esta asquerosa nueva vida no estaba hecha para nosotros. La que solo soportábamos por Esme… nuestra madre…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Espero que les este gustando la historia, ya próximamente saldrá Edward… no se desesperen…

Dejen un Review plis… para que me den ánimos de escribir y alargue un poco mas las historias que subo… no le cuesta nada poner al menos un review…

Cuídense... Bye...

3D!Th Bl4cK


	6. Chapter 6

_Va a ser un capitulo largo así que acomódense bien en su silla… Enjoy…_

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 6: -¿La Escuela?-**

**Pv. Bella**

Envidiaba a Paulina, ella debería de estar feliz de la vida con Sergei, juntos… viviendo sangre humana a todas horas, mientras que nosotros, solo cazábamos a algún humano una vez por semana, habíamos convencido a Carlisle de hacer eso, pues no queríamos cenarnos al cartero, o al del cable, o a algún vendedor cuando viniera, respetábamos las reglas mientras viviéramos aquí, y solo lo hacíamos por Esme. Esta entupida dieta hacia que mis hermosos ojos escarlata se volvieran a un horrible dorado… ¡en definitiva Pau y Sergei tenían suerte!

Ellos se fueron hace un par de semanas a Arizona a investigar más acerca de Anne Plat, Esme para nosotros, volverían ya en unos días según Richy. ¿Cómo nos habíamos metido en esto?

_**Flash back**___

Estábamos frente a la casa de los Cullen, en donde habíamos traído a Esme, y su ridícula obsesión con Carlisle. No nos queríamos involucrar en esto, pero lo hacíamos por ella, en definitiva era por Esme.

-¿estas segura de esto? -me pregunto Pau.

-no -dije sinceramente- pero no olviden que es por Esme, recuérdenlo -casi fue mas como una orden. Tocamos la puerta de los Cullen y a los pocos segundos atendió Alice

-Sabía que vendrían -dijo eufórica.

-¡no dejaríamos a Esme sola! -imite su tono eufórico dejando sonarlo un poco falso.

Ella lo noto -oh… pasen. -nos abrió la puerta para que pasáramos.

Pasamos los cinco y dejamos nuestras maletas en la entrada, nos sentamos en la sala mientras Esme y Carlisle regresaban, pero al pasar de unas cuantas horas no llegaban…

-¿Qué estarán haciendo esos tórtolos?-pregunto Richy con desgano.

-créeme no querrás saberlo-dijo Pau con sarcasmo.

-¡creo que pronto habrá boda!-dijo Alice con su voz cantarina.

-si eso la hace feliz-dijo Sergei resignado.

-bueno creo que lo mejor es que los lleve a sus habitaciones-dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-te lo agradecería mucho-le dije con una sincera sonrisa.

-síganme-nos dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos por las escaleras, tomamos nuestras maletas y las seguíos, las chicas tendríamos nuestra habitación y los chicos la suya.

_**Fin del Flash back **_

Ah, así que así había sido… y sin mas pasamos el mayor tiempo posible en nuestros cuartos y escapando por la ventana para no cruzarnos con ellos…

_**Flash back**_

Esme nos había hablado para decirnos algo, en ese momento Pau me tomo la mano y me paso la visión, en ella Esme nos decía que se casaba con Carlisle y que nos mudábamos a Forks…

-genial -dije- lo que nos faltaba.-rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué? -pregunto Richy

Las dos levantamos las manos y las pusimos en la cada de los demás chicos.

-oh… -dijo Richy- ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? -se reclamo

-no lo se.-le conteste-¿Dónde queda Forks?-lance la pregunta al aire.

-deja lo investigo-salto Maki a su cama donde tenia su Laptop.

-según esto aquí-dijo señalando la pantalla de esta.

-según esto Forks es el lugar más húmedo del país, genial, con 145 días nublados y pocos con sol… lo vuelvo a repetir genial…-estaba molesta claro que si, ¿Cómo nos mandaba a ese lugar? _Recuerda es por Esme._

Bajamos todos a velocidad vampirica y tomamos asiento en los sillones que quedaban vacíos.

-chicos tenemos algo que decirles -comenzó a hablar Esme que estaba en los brazos de Carlisle. Ya sabíamos de qué iba todo eso así que solo fingimos.

-Oh… vamos dígannos que es… -rogó Alice- no puedo ver nada… y me estoy impacientando.-reclamo.

-¡nos vamos a casar!-grito Esme emocionada, mostrándonos su sortija.

-sii…! -grito Alice contenta… eso ¿enserio había sido una sorpresa para ella? Eso era extraño.- felicidades Esme -se levanto y la abrazo y luego a Carlisle.

Nosotros fingimos haber quedado en shock, eso nos daría más credibilidad que andar saltando de alegría…

-¿Qué pasa chicos? -pregunto Esme preocupada

-chicos-la secundo Carlisle. En eso salí del fingido shock y parpadee unas cuantas veces

-es solo que nos sorprendieron, sabíamos que eso iba a pasar, pero no tan pronto… digo felicidades Esme -me levante y la abrace, dejando de lado a Carlisle.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, nadie de los nuestros felicito a Carlisle, hubieran visto su cara… fue genial…

-chicos, aun hay mas… -dijo Esme dejando de lado lo que acabábamos de hacer con su futuro esposo.

-¿Qué es Esme? -pregunto Pau, con fingida ansiedad, claro que ella no se percato de esto, solo nosotros y no pudimos no reírnos de esa escena.

-¡nos mudamos!-dijo feliz Carlisle.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Alice animadamente feliz.

-a Forks… -dijo cerio- pensé que ya sabias.

-ah si eso… pues… no he tenido visiones desde hace unos días -dijo un poco triste.

-¿y tu Richy? -le pregunto

-no, la verdad tampoco yo -dijo algo molesto.

-esto es extraño-dijo cerio.

-cambiando de tema -intervino Pau- y no me lo tomen a mal, pero es necesario que investiguemos el pasado de Esme… no queremos que su boda sea de mentiritas… -dijo seria- y discúlpame Esme, se que dijiste que no te importaba, pero es necesario hacerlo -sonó demasiado convincente.

-si Esme, tus chicos tienen razón -Carlisle nos apoyo

-oh, esta bien-dijo resignándose.

-yo voy con ella-se apresuro a decir Sergei.

-bien saldrán mañana -propuso Carlisle

-si, si nos permiten… tenemos que hacer las mátelas-dijo Pau feliz. Nos levantamos todos.

-y chicos -nos detuvo Esme- no se metan en problemas.

-te lo prometemos Esme -le contesto Sergei.

Corrimos escaleras arriba y nos encerramos en nuestro cuarto.

-¿Por qué crees que no hayan tenido visiones estos dos videntes?-dije preocupada sentándome en la cama.

-Oops… Culpable… -dijo levantando la mano Pau.

-¿Qué me hiciste?-pregunto Richy casi enojado.

-recuerdan que hace unos días fuimos a cazar ¿no? Ok, pues yo me tope con una vampiro que podía hacer escudos o algo así, todavía lo estoy probando, hasta ahora e detenido las visiones de Alice, Jasper no puede influir en nosotros, Maki no puede influir en mi y no eh podido esquivar tus recuerdos, pero sigo tratando.-dijo orgullosa de su nuevo poder

-¿me puedes quitar ese tonto escudo?- le dijo enojado

-si, claro.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Si, después de eso Esme nos regaño de la actitud que teníamos con Carl como le decíamos, Alice seguía sin tener sus visiones ahora gracias a mi, si, Pau había copiado el poder de un Vulturi, un día que ellos vinieron a visitar a Carl, al parecer podía quitar los poderes completamente o pasar poderes de un vampiro a otro, así que los escudos los teníamos todos, Richy tenia las visiones de Alice.

Así que llevábamos dos semanas de haber llegado a este lugar, al siguiente día de que Pau y Sergei se fueron para Arizona nosotros empacamos las cosas y nos venimos a Forks. Una semana después de llegar, llegaron Rosalie y Emmett, los otros hijos de Carlisle, que estaban de luna de miel…

-Bella -Maki me saco de mis pensamientos. Le respondí con un simple hola.- ¿Cuánto tiempo mas van a estar fuera Pau y Sergei? Ya me canse de jugar a las compras con Als y Rose y ni que decir del sentimental de Jazz y no mencionemos a Emmy… Richy también ya se aburrió…

-¿eso es jugar? -le reclame en broma- casi te terminas nuestros ahorros, en definitiva no mas juegos con ellas -la regañe en broma.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa? Hace tiempo que no bajamos a First Beach -le sugerí

-Bella fuimos la semana pasada -me reclamo

-si… pero la semana pasada no había tantos turistas como ahora y… ¿sabes lo que significa?-levante una ceja.

-hora de ir de caza!!! –grito eufórica.

-Shhh… recuerda que no estamos solos.

-si… disculpa voy por Richy… te veo abajo -le afirma con la cabeza.

-no cambias Bella -me sorprendió la voz de Pau en la ventana.

-Pau!!! Que bueno que bueno que llegaste! -le dije feliz- me vuelvo loca yo sola.

-si, me imagino, pero ¿Qué crees? Encontré nuevos poderes.-dijo feliz.

-¿Cuáles?

-telepatía… ya podemos hablar en la mente, así será mejor, ya no escucharan nuestras conversaciones.

-si eso es genial, pero vamos tenemos reunión Swan.-camine a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-de caza

-bien, esperemos a Sergy, esta con Carl.

-oh… si, ¿Qué descubrieron?

-Esme estuvo casada, pero su esposo la golpeaba, había perdido a su hijo, cuando la encontramos estaba huyendo de ese lugar, creo.

-que horrible!

-si…, pero ahora tiene una existencia mejor, acabo de tener una visión, ella estaba dando el si en el altar en la parte de atrás de la casa.

-así que la boda va a ser aquí… que bien…

-¿Por qué tan contentas? -pregunto Sergei cuando entro al cuarto.

-ya me contó todo -dije feliz

-bueno… así que…

-vamos a cazar -los tome de la mano y salimos de mi cuarto.

Bajamos y Maki y Richy ya estaban recargados en la camioneta que teníamos, en la que cabíamos todos.

-bueno, ya se todo… ¿Cuándo me das tu nuevo poder?- dijo Richy impaciente. Nos subimos todos a la camioneta y yo me

-¿disculpa? -fingió enojo- ¿Quién dice que te los voy a pasar?

-Oh… vamos… Pau… sabes que es así… haber ¿quien es tu hermano favorito?

-Sergy… -dijo abrazándolo.

-¿soy tu hermano? -pregunto molesto

-claro-que-no-cariño… es-solo-que… Richy-dijo-que… y-el-no-es-el-favorito… y-no-tengo-hermanos…-dijo tratando de disculparse con su Sergy- discúlpame -agacho la cabeza.

-¿Cómo me puedo enojar contigo? -dijo riéndose haciendo que nos contagiáramos también.

Llegamos a la playa y casi no había gente, corrimos a nuestra velocidad y nos metimos en la cueva que habíamos encontrado la vez pasada, ya la habíamos acondicionado, no subía la marea hasta ahí así que era como nuestro escondite cuando escapábamos de los Cullen.

Así que cada quien tenía sus respectivos poderes y ahora nos podíamos comunicar con la mente, esto no podía estar mejor y enserio nada lo podía echar a perder.

Regresamos un poco tarde de la playa y Esme y Carl nos esperaban en la sala.

-_Chicos esto no les va a gustar nada_ -pensó Richy.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte a Esme.

-chicos, algunos compañeros del hospital me preguntan por ustedes -comenzó Carlisle

-no hemos hecho nada -le advertí.

-si, lo se… solo que nueve chicos todo el día en su casa sin estudiar los tiene perturbados. _¡¿No me digas que?!_- así que irán a la escuela…- _¿¿¿Qué???_ Pensamos todos.

-¿Qué? -pregunte en voz alta.

-¿van a la escuela? -rectifico Esme.

-¿están locos? -reclame

-si eso ¿Qué se creen? -pregunto furiosa Pau.

-no es justo…- soltó Maki

Y las sartas de reclamaciones comenzaron a llenar la habitación, en ese momento llegaron los chicos de Carl llegaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-no vamos a hacer eso -les afirme.

-Bella, chicos están en mi casa ¿recuerdan? -soltó Carl

-perfecto -dije enojada- chicos -los llame para que se calmaran, ellos obedecieron.- nos vamos -dije viendo con furia a Carl, Esme comenzó a sollozar, pero eso no nos importo, bastante asíamos con aguantar ser semi-vegetarianos y quedarnos en esta casa con sus estupidas reglas como para que ahora tengamos que hacer esto.

Los cinco subimos a nuestra respectiva habitación y guardamos nuestras cosas más indispensables tome mi gabardina y me la puse, después tome mi mochila y bajamos todos al mismo tiempo. Rose estaba feliz por nuestra partida y Esme seguía en los brazos del señor Cullen _guau regreso a ser el señor Cullen-pensó Pau_. La bloquee al instante.

-chicos no se pueden ir -dijo Esme entre sollozos.

-Discúlpanos Esme ya no podemos estar mas aquí -le conteste.

-¿es tan malo? -pregunto ella.

-si, hasta ahora lo hemos soportado por ti -me sinceré- pero llegamos a nuestro limite.

-¿limite? -pregunto el señor Cullen.

-esto es mas a que están huyendo -dijo Rose desde las escaleras.

Salte en ese instante para quedar enfrente de ella- ¿huir? -dije con una sonrisa en la cara.- no sabes lo que dices oxigenada -le dije con sarcasmo.

-vuelve a decirlo -me reto.

-basta chicas -grito el señor Cullen- ¿Qué quieren para que se queden?-se rindió

_-esto es genial-pensó Richy _

_-ya lo tenemos Bella-dijo Pau orgullosa_

_-comienza por pedir una casa para nosotros solos-dijo Maki._

_-y que nos deje casar humanos-siguió Sergei_

_-¿algo más?-pregunte en la mente _

_-creo que eso lo cubre todo-dije Richy_

-¿están dementes?-les grite a ellos en voz alta

-¿Qué?-pregunto el señor Cullen.

-queremos que nos dejes conservar nuestra antigua dieta.-dije cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja

-eso es imposible-dijo el.

-de acuerdo.-volví a brincar y caí cerca de la puerta.

Los demás me siguieron.

_-¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?-pensó Pau-no nos puede negar eso._

_-déjalo ya, vamos a la cueva.-les dije._

_-si es lo mejor, no dejamos del todo a Esme-pensó Richy_

_-pobre Esme, me dolió verla así, pero teníamos que hacernos respetar.-dijo con orgullo Sergei._

_-si, me duele dejarla, pero no podíamos hacer más-dije resignada._

Nos fuimos sin mirar atrás, solo nos llevamos los carros que teníamos antes de conocer al señor Cullen, me dolía dejar a Esme, y me dolía dejar mi Corvette, pero no lo necesitaba, estaba bien con mi Mustang.

_-Si me duele dejar mi __Peugeot 206 CC -pensó Pau_

_-Pau, así es la vida, ahora vallamos a la playa…_

_-si…_

_-espera… -nos detuvimos las dos en seco- ¿le quitaste el escudo a Alice?_

_-no, ¿no lo hiciste tu?-pregunto ella._

_-no, ¿crees que ya sea hora de devolverle sus visiones?_

_-si, pobre, además… ¿que importa ya?-me concentre y le quite el escudo que habíamos puesto en Alice. _

La caravana de coches comenzó, yo a la cabeza con mi Mustang, Richy en el suyo, Maki en su Beetle, Pau en su Mini-Cooper y Sergei en su Jeep… era extraño, pero me gustaba la idea de no volver a la casa.

**Pv. Esme **

Los chicos me habían dejado, no sabia como había sido tan cruel como para hacerlos parar por este martirio…

-Esme te diría a donde fueron pero…-se quedo congelada.

-Alice ¿Qué viste?-le pregunto Carlisle.

-están en la playa, en una cueva-nos dijo regresando la vista a mi.

-Carlisle -lo llame- tenemos que ir a buscarlos -le pedí.

-Esme sabes que no aceptan mis reglas-le dijo abrazándome.

-si, lo se… es solo que no los puedo dejar solos son mis hijos.

-ellos no son tus hijos Esme-dijo Rose.

-lo se, pero los quiero como tales…-le dije con furia.

-Carlisle si no vas y hablas con ellos y llegas a un buen acuerdo con ellos me voy-le advertí.

-Esme, eso no esta en discusión, no puedes andar y cumplirle todos sus caprichos.

-¿esa es tu ultima palabra?-le pregunte.

-no Esme, voy a hablar con ellos.-dijo resignado y se levanto saliendo de la puerta.

-genial-dijo Rose enojada.

-Rose -la llame

-¿Qué pasa Esme? -dijo seria.

-¿Por qué los odias tanto?

-no es que los odie, si no que ellos son malos, ¿no te das cuenta? Están haciendo su santa voluntad, y tu que se supone eres su madre deberías de tranquilizarlos.

-ellos no son mis hijos tu lo dijiste, pero ellos son mi familia y no los pienso perder, es lo mismo que tu harías.

-si, claro que lo aria.

**Pv. Bella **

-Bella -me llamo Pau

-¿Qué?

-Car… digo el señor Cullen viene para acá.

-¿Qué nos va a decir?

-que volvamos, se lo pidió Esme.

-¿chicos?-les grite. Y todos se juntaron conmigo.

-ya escucharon… ¿quieren volver?

-la verdad no -dijo Maki.

-se lo pidió Esme, la debe de amar -dijo Sergei- por mi da igual

-quiero estar con Esme, no me lo tomes a mal, pero la siento como una madre.-dijo Richy

-si yo también, ¿Qué dices Pau?

-que lo mandemos lejos, digo, la verdad quiero a Esme, pero ya no quiero tomar sangre de animales el resto de mi existencia.

-bueno entonces… escuchémoslo de todos modos, tal ves nos deje volver a nuestra dieta.

Paso un rato, todos ya habían regresado a sus actividades, cuando el señor Cullen llego.

-chicos vengo a hablar con ustedes -dijo en la entrada de la cueva.

-si sabemos a lo que vienes-le dije.-así que no te molestes que no vamos a regresar.

-chicos, Esme los ama, como a sus verdaderos hijos, y les pido que no la lastimen, por su culpa ella es lo que es, y que le hagan esto no es bueno…

-señor Cullen-lo interrumpí.-sabemos perfectamente lo que hicimos, no necesitamos que nos lo recuerde, escucho nuestras condiciones… usted no las acepto, no puedo convencer a los chicos que hagan algo de lo que ya están artos. -_Síganme la corriente._ Pensé

-pero chicos recapaciten Esme…

-Esme nada -lo interrumpí- ellos no quieren ir, al menos iría yo, pero ellos son mi familia.

-¿y Esme no lo es?

-por supuesto, pero ahora esta en sus manos, sabemos que la va a cuidar perfectamente y que no le faltara nada.

-les faltaran ustedes

-para eso son ustedes

-Bella por favor.

-lo siento señor Cullen

-los dejare casar solo tres humanos a la semana.- _¿no es lo que tomamos en una semana-pregunte_

_-si, pero quiero que diga que podemos regresar a nuestra antigua dieta.-pensó Maki._

_­_-¿tres humanos? Eso es lo que tomamos a la semana, ¿Por qué no dice que podemos regresar a nuestra antigua dieta?

-esta bien, ¿eso quieren? Pueden regresar a su antigua dieta-dijo resignado.

-bien…-dije sonriente y las chicas se acercaron y lo abrazaron.

-así es como se debe de ganar a sus hijastros-dijo Sergei.

-pero no pueden cazar aquí, pueden ir a Port Angeles, Seeatle… pero aquí no.

-lo prometemos-dijimos todos a la vez.

-¿entonces regresamos?

-por supuesto.

Así pues con Carl…

_-ah… volvió __a ser Carl… _

_-No te metas Pau…_

_-lo siento…_

Como les decía con Carl en la bolsa regresamos a la casa con Esme quien nos recibió con una enorme sonrisa y claro después nos regaño, pero todo era mejor.

**Al día siguiente…**

**Pv. Paulina** (N/A: si mana tu punto de vista)

Les estaba platicando algunas anécdotas que había recordado referente a la escuela…

-chicas creo que es hora de ir de compras-dijo Alice en el marco de la puerta. Las tres nos le quedamos viendo sorprendidas.

_-¿con ella?-pensó Maki._

_-chicas creo que es hora de tratarla mejor-pensó Bella_

_-si, creo que ya fue mucho de hermanastras malvadas-pensé con voz tétrica para darle mas ambiente. _Las tres nos comenzamos a reír y Alice se tenso.

-calma Als, claro que vamos a ir de compras-Bells le dijo sonriendo.

-bien, ¿puedo ver tu guardarropas? -dijo señalando el armario de Bells. Ella le afirmo con la cabeza.- veamos -dijo cuando abrió la puesta. - oh dios que es esto -dijo con asco. Bells se levanto de inmediato y Alice saco su gabardina- creo que debemos tirar esto -dijo tirándola al piso

-no -gritamos las tres, Bells corrió a levantarla- no tienes el derecho de hacer eso -seguía molesta

-discúlpame, no sabía que tenias tanto apego a eso -dijo apenada.

-tu no sabes nada-Bells le grito poniéndose su gabardina y saltando por la ventana

-Bells-gritamos Maki y yo.

-en serio lo siento, no sabia que era importante…

-déjale, nunca lo sabrás-dijo Maki caminando a la ventana y ella también salto.

-no te preocupes, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, mira igual y mañana vamos de compras, si logramos calmar a Bells -dije rodando los ojos, y como era de esperarse también las seguí.

_-¿Maki donde esta?__-pensé_

_-no la encontró, tanto olor a humedad hace que se pierda el rastro._

_-tenemos que encontrarla… pero ¿por que se puso así? _

_-era de Andre-me dijo triste_

_-¿Quién es Andre?_

_-el amor de Bells, el la convirtió y los dos se amaban locamente_

_-¿en serio?_

_-si, pero lo mato el vampiro que me convirtió a mi._

_-¿en qué revoltijo están metidos?_

_-¿ella no te contó?_

_-no, bueno sabia algo cuando husmee en los recuerdos de Sergy, pero nada en concreto._

_-bueno busquémosla._

**Pv. Bella**

Habían pasado tres días desde lo de Als, no la culpo ella no sabía la historia de la gabardina, y nunca lo sabría, la verdad no la culpo, en fin… al día siguiente de mi percance con Als fuimos de compras, esta vez la deje comprarme lo que ella quisiera para tratar de enmendar mi comportamiento, ahora llevábamos la fiesta en paz, Rose también, nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no era tan mala, pero todavía no estaban en la lista de amigos. Al día siguiente de eso fuimos de caza y mis ojos volvieron a ser de color escarlata que tanto adoraba.

Nos arreglamos temprano para hablar con Carl, pues nos había dicho que quería hablar con nosotros así que fuimos…

-¿Qué ocurre Carl? -le pregunte sentándome en un sillón de la sala

-les quería dar sus papeles, Alice, Maki, Richard y tu Bella irán en segundo año, -nos dijo dándonos nuestros papeles- y como ustedes se ven un poco mas grandes irán en tercero -les dijo al resto _chicos corríjanme si me equivoco, pero ¿me acaba de decir vieja?-pensó_ _Pau_ haciendo que todos nos comenzáramos a reír.- ¿Qué? -se percato de nuestras risas.

-no, nada… -dije parando de reír.- nos vamos

-hagámoslo-dijo Sergei eufórico- no será difícil.

Salimos al garaje, y cada familia se fue en su coche, los Cullen en el BMW de Rose y nosotros en mi Mustang.

Cuando llegamos había pocos carros en el estacionamiento y todos los que estaban en este, voltearon a ver a los dos espectaculares coches que habían llegado, que por suerte no podían ver a quienes venían dentro gracias a los vidrios polarizados que tenían.

-guau chicos, como todas unas celebridades -les dije sorprendida, mientras estacionaba el coche- espero que hayan traído sus lentes oscuros -los mire por el retrovisor mientras me ponía los míos, no por nada Pau me había dedo unos en la noche anterior. Pero ellos ya los tenían puestos, era algo así como una broma familiar.

Bajamos y nos esperamos un poco para estar completos, después comenzamos a caminar, primero ellos y atrás nosotros, era raro ver a nueve chicos con piel pálida y cuatro de estos con ojos café dorado y los otros cinco con lentes de sol… en definitiva raro.

_-no me gusta tanta atención-pensó Maki aterrada._

_-calma se acostumbraran y después pasaremos desapercibidos-pensó Sergei_

_-si Maki, disfruta ver a Richy celoso-pensé_

_-chicas, no llamen tanto la atención, mira a ese idiota como ve a Pau-se encelo Sergei._

_-cariño, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti-pensó ella quitándose los lentes y viéndolo fijamente_

_-oh ya par de tórtolos… tanta miel empalaga-dije bloqueando los pensamientos de ambos._

_-gracias Bells-pensó Maki con alivio_

_-de nada._

Fuimos a la oficina de control escolar para recoger nuestros horarios y nos sorprendimos de que los grandes tuvieran todo su horario igual, las mismas clases a la misma hora, no me sorprendería si Pau tuviera que ver en todo esto.

Mientras que nosotros por nuestra parte era casi lo mismo, solo que yo tenía las mismas clases que Richy y Maki estaría con Als, en definitiva algo tenía que ver Pau.

Nuestras primeras clases fueron Biología, Literatura y Cálculo, cabe decir que con los recuerdos de tantas personas ya tenía una idea de lo que era, lo peor fue que tuvimos que trabajar en parejas y un chico me abordo inmediatamente…

-hola… soy Mike Newton… ¿puedo trabajar contigo?-me pregunto el chico que estaba frente a mi.

-no -le conteste secamente

-va a trabajar conmigo-intervino Richy

-ok, si no entienden algo me llaman, ¿ok nena?

-si, como sea- _espera… ¿me acaba de llamar nena?_

_-eso pareció-me contesto Richy._

_-lo voy a matar_

_-mejor cénatelo_

_-¿y que si asquerosa sangre recorra mi cuerpo? No gracias -dije con asco._

_-vamos a hacer unas derivadas-me dijo._

_-¿sabes la respuestas?_

_-si, así que acabemos rápido y salgamos de aquí, si no me comeré a alguna chica de aquí_

_-Richy dijo Carl que no mordiéramos a nadie-le advertí-pero tienes razón, huele delicioso, no te culpo._

Terminamos y nos levantamos y le entregamos el trabajo al profesor. Nos disculpamos con el y salimos al patio de la escuela donde estaban todos.

-hola chicos -salude al llegar- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí afuera?-me divertía ver sus caras de aburrimiento, estaban tendidos en el pasto.

-Emmett hizo que nos sacaran de Química, mezclo algo con lo que no era y ahora el laboratorio esta cerrado por un tiempo-dijo Sergei entre risas.

-fue tu culpa, tu me pasaste ese químico del demonio-le reclamo

-pero no revisaste la etiqueta -le respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno chicos, no discutamos, mejor vamos a la cafetería que me estoy muriendo de hambre, -dijo Richy poniendo su mano en la panza, haciéndonos reír por la ironía de su comentario- además tenemos que hacer nuestra espectacular aparición- se levanto y se puso sus lentes negros.

Nos levantamos y caminamos a la cafetería, por suerte el lugar todavía estaba algo vació, por lo que encontramos lugar para nueve vampiros en una mesa del fondo, todas eran largas por lo que cabíamos perfectamente en estas. Lo curioso fue que los Cullen se sentaron a mi derecha y los Swan a la izquierda por lo que yo me quede en la cabecera de la mesa, habíamos comprado algo de comida, pero obviamente que no la comimos salvo Richy y Emmett que habían perdido una apuesta. Estos chicos me fascinaban, era genial verlos discutir y todo eso, ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué los detestaba?

El resto del día fue tranquilo, le hablamos a Esme que iríamos a Port Angeles a comprar algunos libros para las clases…

¿Quién diría que ir a la escuela no era tan mala? De haber sabido no habríamos echo que Carl nos regresara nuestra dieta, pero es como una doble recompensa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Disculpen la longitud de este capitulo pero no encontré otro lugar donde meter los pedacitos de lo que paso para que le entendieran un poquito mas… si tienen algunas dudas de algo… pregúntenlo y aquí se los contesto… ¿oki?**

**Mana… espero haberte caracterizado bien, ya ves te puse tu coche favorito, te iba a poner el Lamborghini pero preferiste este y el Mini-Cooper ¿Qué mas da? Aquí no te puedes morir si tienes un choque… así que no te quejes…**

**Chicas nos seguimos leyendo**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye…**

**3D!Th Bl4cK **


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 7: -El Chico Nuevo-**

**Pv. Edward**

_**Flash Back**_

-¿Forks?-pregunte furioso

-Edward, es por trabajo, si te quieres quedar aquí, adelante, pero te quedaras con tus abuelos-me advirtió. ¿Yo vivir con los viejos? No gracias…

-de acuerdo, iré con ustedes a Forks…-dije resignado.

Ahora solo tenia un pequeño problema… ¿Dónde demonios queda Forks?

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ahora sabía perfectamente donde quedaba Forks… un lugar recóndito donde apenas y hay sol, en la playa más cercana el agua es tan fría como sí le pusieran toneladas de hielo, apenas adecuada para surfrear… ¿y donde vería a las chicas en traje de baño? Si el clima era apropiado para salir, ¿dios a que lugar he venido a dar? ¿Por qué dejar California para venir al lugar más sombrío del país?

Mi padre ahora era el dueño del banco de este pueblo del demonio… y ahora yo iría a la única preparatoria del pueblo, llegaba tres meses después de comenzar el curso escolar…

-¡Hola! Tu debes ser Edward Masen ¿cierto?-me saludo una linda chica

-si-dije con mi voz seductora que sabia que a las chicas las volvía locas

-mucho gusto soy Angela, ¿esta bien que no te acompañe? Disculpa pero tengo prisa.-dijo un poco preocupada.

-claro, no te preocupes

-bueno -dijo sacando un papel de su mochila- toma un mapa de la escuela-lo tome y lo desdoble- creo que esta claro ¿no?

-si, no creo tener problemas -le di un vistazo y todos los edificios estaban marcados con su nombre respectivo.- gracias -le dije

-no, al contrario gracias a ti… ah… sí lo olvidaba -dijo desfondando su cámara- necesito una foto tuya para un articulo del periódico-me dijo enfocándome con la cámara, al instante puse mi mejor cara- sonríe, perfecto… ¿has pensado en ser modelo? -bromeo

-no, pero siempre me preguntan eso constantemente

-bueno me tengo que ir, suerte en tu primer día-se volteo al instante despidiéndose con la mano.

Camine para donde sería mi primera clase que era Cálculo, donde la profesora nos hizo trabajar en parejas…

-¿puedo trabajar contigo?-se acerco a mi un linda rubia.

-seguro

-soy Jessica, mucho gusto.

-Edward, igualmente.

La clase paso con lentitud, por suerte Jess no cumplía con el estereotipo de la típica rubia. Así pase a la siguiente clase Literatura… me senté al fondo en uno de los lugares que estaba vació, el profesor todavía no llegaba no quería esperar fuera…

-ese es mi lugar -dijo un chico rubio

-¿y?-lo rete

-quítate -me ordeno

-no lo creo -levante una ceja

-¿sabes quien soy?-pregunto pedante

-no y créeme no me importa -le conteste volviendo mi vista a la ventana.

-soy el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

-¿y eso que?

-que puedo golpearte-hizo que regresara la vista a el, me levante de mi asiento y por suerte era un poco mas alto que el.

-yo también-le conteste viéndolo de arriba a abajo

-no creas que te tengo miedo

-¿y crees que yo si?-en ese momento se echo a reír, yo solo lo vi raro

-me gusta tu actitud -dijo con una sonrisa- soy Mike Newton

-Masen… Edward Masen… ¿Qué paso con el bravucón?-pregunte confundido

-oh vamos… te di una buena impresión ¿no?

-pues no del todo.-volvió a reírse

-buen chicos siéntense y comenzaremos la clase.-llego el maestro

Nos tocaban dos clases seguidas de esa materia así que cuando terminamos fui con Mike a la cafetería donde nos sentamos en una mesa del centro. Jess resulto ser novia de Mike y Angela era novia de Eric otro chico del equipo, comenzaron a hablar de un partido del que yo no estaba enterado así que recorrí la mirada por la cafetería y mi vista se clavo en una mesa del fondo donde había un grupo de chicos de piel muy pálida mas que la mía, y algunos llevaban lentes oscuros, eso me causo gracia, pues el día estaba lluvioso…

-Mike… ¿Quiénes son ellos? -le pregunte señalando con la mirada

-Los Cullen-dijo cuando regreso la mirada de nuevo a la mesa.

-y Los Semi-Cullen-intervino Jess que estaba en los brazos de Mike.

-¿Cómo?-me reí a un mas al no entender nada.

-son los hijos del Dr. Cullen y los hijos de su prometida la señora Swan-me contesto Jess

-guau… que loco -eso era raro… dios ¿a que lugar he llegado a dar?

-si, estoy de acuerdo, mira los que están de frente son los hijos del Dr., son: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper-dijo Mike.

-y los que están de espaldas son los Swan, Paulina, Sergei, Maki y Richard-dijo Jess

-¿de donde esos nombres?-me extrañe, pues a lo menos el nombre que si había escuchado con anterioridad era Richard, pero los otros deberían de ser extranjeros.

-mira… -dijo Jess- Paulina es de México, Sergei de Rusia, Maki de Japón, y Richard y su hermana son de Italia

-¿cada uno de ellos es de diferente país?

-si, según lo que mi padre a escuchado, los hijos legítimos de la señora Swan son Richard y Isabella, y el resto los adopto en los viajes que tenia con su difunto esposo o algo así -valla Jess estaba bien enterada.

Regrese la vista a la mesa y entonces la chica que estaba en la cabecera de esta, que ya me estaba viendo furiosa cambio su cara a una completa llena de sorpresa, yo desvié la mirada, después la regrese pero ya no me estaba mirando.

-¿y ella quien es?-señale con la mirada a esa misteriosa chica.

-Isabella Swan -dijo Mike- es bellísima, obviamente… ¡auh! -Jess le había dado un codazo-pero ningún chico es lo suficientemente bueno para ella -dijo riéndose- ¿y a quién le importa? Teniendo una chica como esta-dijo besando a Jess.

Isabella Swan… ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes… estaba muy seguro, pero ¿Dónde?

Voltee a ver de nuevo a la mesa de la chica, y ahora ella y otro chico-el que debería de ser su hermano-me miraban con sorpresa…

-¿tengo algo extraño en la cara? -le pregunte a Mike señalándome con el dedo.

-no -dijo levantando una ceja.

-ok -le respondí

Para no dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era esa familia, aun seguían mirándome de vez en cuando, eso me estaba molestando. Por suerte tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el termino del descanso, me levante y me despedí de los chicos y me fui a la siguiente clase… Biología, por desgracia me perdí un poco, y cuando llegue al salón la clase ya había comenzado.

-disculpe -interrumpí

-oh señor Masen, pensé que no iba a asistir a mi clase -dijo el maestro con sarcasmo.

-es que me perdí -no dude en admitir.

-descuide eso pasa en el primer día, chicos el es su nuevo compañero Edward Masen, tome asiento con la señorita Swan -en ese momento voltee la mirada y esta chica me estaba mirando con cara de asco. ¿Qué se creía?

-si, claro -camine y me senté en el banco de a lado, inmediatamente ella se alejo un poco mas, me fije discretamente si no estaba transpirando de mas, pero no. Así paso un poco mas de la clase y realmente se veía mal…

-¿estas bien? -le pregunte, ella levanto la mirada dejándome ver sus intensos ojos negros. Ella tomo sus cosas y se levanto, camino a la entrada.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita? -pero ella no le contesto y siguió caminando.

-creo que no, discúlpenos profesor, creo que la llevare a la enfermería -intervino su hermano.

-si creo que será lo mejor. -respondió este. El chico se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la estrada donde termino por desaparecer, en ese mismo instante que cruzo la puerta el timbre sonó, con esta clase terminaba mi día, pues la siguiente asignatura no seria impartida por que el maestro se había anunciado enfermo, así que me fui a la oficina de control escolar para entregar mi hoja de asistencia, pero cuando entre me sorprendió ver a los hermanos ahí…

-debe de haber algo -dijo el chico.- Física, Química… algo, no puede seguir en Biología.

-lo siento todas las clases están llenas-en ese momento la chica apretó el brazo de el, y este volteo.

-gracias de todos modos-dijo el amable.

Pasaron a un lado de mí y la chica estaba aferrada al brazo de su hermano y apretaba los ojos para no ver. En definitiva esta chica tenía algo en contra mío.

Salí de la escuela y en el estacionamiento, todavía estaba la peculiar familia, que trataba de consolar a Isabella por que las chicas la estaban abrazando, era extraño, algo la estaba perturbando y ¿ese era yo?... no lo creo. Subí a mi volvo y conduje de regreso a casa.

Deje las cosas en el sillón de mi cuarto y subí al ático a buscar las cosas de mi bisabuelo, de ahí conocía ese nombre… sabía que de algún modo nuestros parientes se conocían. Comencé revisando una caja y sacando un viejo periódico de Italia, donde anunciaban inexplicadas muertes, después un diario de mi bisabuelo, recuerdo haberlo leído con anterioridad, lo abrí en una página cualquiera y comencé a leer.

_Miércoles 12 de Agosto de 1913 _

_Hoy fue un día raro, primero conozco a una linda chica de nombre Diane, la mas hermosa de todas me atrevería a decir y después me topo con un chico de nombre Richard Swan quien es el encargado de una tienda, lo mas curioso de todo es que tiene trece años igual que yo, pero el vive solo, según lo que el me dijo es que su hermana era la única familia que le queda, ella salió a trabajar fuera y el se quedo aquí pues su trabajo era muy riesgoso para un chico._

No quería seguir leyendo, el saber detalles del día en el que el bisabuelo conoció a la bisabuela era perturbador, así que busque otro he hice los mismo, la abrí en una pagina cualquiera y comencé a leer.

_Lunes 9 de Abril de 1915_

_Era un día hermoso en el que iba a pedirle a Diane que fuera mi novia, pero cuando estaba a punto de decírselo, una extraña pareja llego al pueblo, los dos tenían tez pálida la chica era hermosa, tenia una larga cabellera color chocolate y venia con un largo vestido color azul y el chico tenia el cabello negro azabache, con un traje y una extraña gabardina negra y los dos tenían unos extraños ojos color borgoña, Diane se quedo impresionada con la belleza de esta peculiar pareja._

Color borgoña… ¿eso es rojo? Ok… eso era extraño… pero los ojos de este Richard eran negros ligeramente rojos… ¿tenía algo que ver?

Saque otro y seguí leyendo…

_Sábado 4 de Febrero de 1918 _

_Por fin conocí a Isabella Swan… la hermana de Richard, me hubiera gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias, fue extraño que ella y su prometido no hubieran cambiado nada desde el primer día que la vi, pues ellos eran la extraña pareja que llego hace años… en fin la perdida de Alphonse fue lo peor… según Bella la chica que lo mato era cazadora, pero no lo mato con algún artefacto, bueno no recuerdo bien lo que paso, pero creo haber visto que lo mordió, pero la conmoción que tenia no me permitía reaccionar bien, probablemente estaba enloqueciendo…_

Aja… de ahí conocía ese nombre, pero lo extraño era que se llamaban igual… ¿coincidencia? ¿O había algo más? Estaba algo extraño con el descubrimiento así que deje las cosas y baje a comer pues mi estomago me estaba molestando.

A la mañana siguiente pensaba hablar con ella para saber si se encontraba mejor y averiguar si su familia venia de Italia o algo así… pero no apareció… ni el siguiente día, ni toda la semana… pero el resto de su familia si, pero era como si me evitaran o algo así, pues cada vez que trataba de hablar con el chico este comenzaba una platica con otro chico o con alguien mas de la familia.

**Pv. Bella**

Ya teníamos tres meses en la escuela, en verdad no era tan malo como lo imaginaba, teníamos algo que hacer en las mañanas y en las tardes con las tareas nos entreteníamos un poco mas, lo malo eran los chicos que me perseguían como una de esas luces que atraen a los insectos, algo así…

-Bella tienes examen sorpresa de Francés, ten las respuestas -me dijo Pau dándome un pedazo de papel doblado.

-gracias… eso creo

Llegamos a la clase y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar.

_-¿lista para el examen sorpresa? -pensó Richy _

_-¿Qué no era sorpresa? -pensé_

_-se supone, pero para nosotros nada nos puede sorprender._

_-si, lo se y créeme lo prefiero así. _

-chicos hoy tenemos examen sorpresa… -dijo entrando la maestra- acomódense por favor.

Nos pasaron los exámenes y saque el papel y comencé a contestarlo.

_-Bella-me regaño Richy -las respuestas._

_-puedes verlas -dije contenta- ¿Qué no ves el futuro? -me burle_

_-ja, ja, ja… muy graciosos hermanita._

Termine pasándoselas y cuando terminamos nos salimos de la clase, por suerte las próximas clases las tendríamos libres así que salimos a nuestro pequeño prado de la escuela.

-¿difícil el examen? -pregunto Als.

-demasiado -fingí sarcasmo, todos nos reímos.

-chicas… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a Port Angeles? Hace días que no compro algo -dijo ansiosa.

-si, me falta algo nuevo -le dije

-yo pensé que nunca lo pedirías -dijo Maki.

-¿y los otros? -pregunte, pues todavía nos faltaban los grandes.

-están haciendo otra practica de Química -dijo Als

-espero que no destruyan el laboratorio de nuevo -dije rodando los ojos.

-tengo hambre… vamos a la cafetería -bromeo Richy. Todas estallamos en risas, eso era como nuestra broma familiar.

Caminamos a la cafetería, compramos algo de comida como usualmente lo hacíamos, me dolía desperdiciar la comida, pero un mal necesario.

Unos minutos después llegaron los demás y se sentaron en el que ya era su lugar, todavía discutiendo de la practica.

-¿esta bien el laboratorio?-pregunto Richy.

-intacto-contesto Pau riendo.

-esta ves me cerciore de hacerlo bien y revisar las etiquetas-dijo Emmett orgulloso

_-Los Cullen-_alcance a escuchar la voz de Mike

_-y Los Semi-Cullen-_dijo Jess

_-¿Cómo?-_respondió una voz desconocida.

_-son los hijos del Dr. Cullen y los hijos de su prometida la señora Swan _-le contesto Jess, esa tipa, siempre metiéndose en donde no se le llama.

_-guau… que loco _-respondió el chico.

_-si, estoy de acuerdo, mira los que están de frente son los hijos del Dr., son: Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper_-dijo Mike_._

_-y los que están de espaldas son los Swan, Paulina, Sergei, Maki y Richard_-dijo Jess

_-¿de donde esos nombres?_-se burlo y voltee a mirar al chico.

_-mira… _-dijo Jess_- Paulina es de México, Sergei de Rusia, Maki de Japón, y Richard y su hermana son de Italia_

_-¿cada uno de ellos es de diferente país?_

_-si, según lo que mi padre a escuchado, los hijos legítimos de la señora Swan son Richard y Isabella, y el resto los adopto en los viajes que tenia con su difunto esposo o algo así _-esa Jess era una chismosa de primera.

El chico volteo a ver y me tope con unos espectaculares e intensos ojos color esmeralda, era un chico de tez pálida, pero no tanto como la mía, el cabello cobrizo, era la viva imagen de Edward Masen, el amigo de Richy que años atrás habíamos dejado en Italia, pero no era vampiro… ¿Cómo demonios…?

-Bella…-me hablo Richy haciendo que desviara la mirada del chico.

_-¿y ella quien es? _-dijo nuevamente el chico.

_-¿recuerdas que nada nos puede sorprender? -pensé_

_-si -contesto el._

_-pues voltea a ver, un muerto resucito -bromee aunque era algo cerio. Richy volteo a ver y se quedo viendo un poco, pues el chico estaba de perfil y no se veía bien._

_-Isabella Swan _-dijo Mike-_ es bellísima, obviamente… ¡auh! pero ningún chico es lo suficientemente bueno para ella ¿y a quién le importa? Teniendo una chica como esta_-dijo orgulloso de Jess, si la conociera de verdad, pero si son tal para cual.

El chico volvió a mirar y ahora se le quedo viendo a Richy y el quedo igual de sorprendido que yo.

-espera es el, voy a hablar con el -dijo feliz, y se comenzó a levantar.

-no, espera-lo detuve del brazo- es humano

-¿Quién aquí es humano?-pregunto con sarcasmo Jasper que estaba a mi lado, instintivamente voltee a ver y el resto de mi familia también.

-oigan ese yo lo eh visto antes en…-comenzó Pau, pero se callo.

-¿en donde?-pregunto Emmett.

-en…-_chicos ayúdenme-pedí_

-es el primo de Mike, lo vimos el otro día, cuando fuimos a comprar algo a la tienda de sus padres-invento Pau.

-si eso-les afirme.

En ese instante tocaron el timbre.

-bueno, nos vemos en la salida chicos, me adelanto-me despedí.

Camine con Richy al salón de Biología, llegamos y nos sentamos en nuestro asiento.

-chicos su compañera Hanna acaba de darse de baja, por lo que Richy, trabajaras con Eric ¿ok?-dije el maestro cuando llego.- así que cámbiate a atrás.

_-genial, ahora voy a trabajar sola… mal hermano -pensé. Volteando a verlo_

_-Bella no trabajaras sola, mira -pensó y señalo a la puerta. Me voltee y dirigí mi vista a la puerta… y era nada mas y nada menos que el clon del antiguo Edward._

_-no puede ser-pensé sorprendida._

_-oh si, si puede-me respondió con ironía. _

-disculpe -interrumpió

-oh señor Masen, pensé que no iba a asistir a mi clase -dijo el maestro.

_-espera ¿es Masen?-pensé volteando a ver a Richy_

_-¿así o mas rara la situación?-pensó_

-es que me perdí.-dijo avanzando a la rendija del aire acondicionado.

Masen caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación. Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento.

Yo era una vampira y el tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en mis más de cien años.

La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se me contrajeron los músculos, preparados para saltar.

No había pasado ni un segundo. El todavía no había terminado de dar el paso que la había puesto en la dirección del aire que fluía hacia mí

-descuida, eso pasa en el primer día, chicos el es Edward Masen, su nuevo compañero, tome asiento con la señorita Swan -Su mirada se encontró con la mía y me vi perfectamente reflejado en el amplio espejo de sus ojos. La sorpresa que me produjo ver mi cara proyectada en sus pupilas le salvó la vida. Su olor era como una bruma en mi cerebro a través de la cual apenas podía razonar. Mis pensamientos bramaron incoherentes, fuera de todo control.

-si, claro -camino lentamente y se sentó en el banco de al lado, me aleje un poco para tratar de alegar un poco su olor. El tiempo paso y me imaginaba a mi mordiéndolo y bebiendo toda su sangre, pero recordé a Esme que me había pedido que no hiciera algo que hiciera que nos tuviéramos que mudar de aquí, este lugar le fascinaba así que soportaría al principio me decía un minuto mas, un minuto mas, pero no podía.

_-Bella ¿estas bien?-me pregunto Richy._

_-no, es el, su sangre es como si me llamara para morderlo y terminar con el, Richy, no se si pueda controlarme-le dije_

_-eres fuerte Bella, tu puedes, si quieres sal de la clase, yo te cubro…_

_-no Richy, tengo que soportar, tengo que hacerlo._

_-Bella no seas tonta… sal de aquí… te lo ordeno._

_-¿tu ordenándome? Guau… pero Richy, no me puedo ir, me diría que fuera a la enfermería y sabes que no podemos ir a ahí. _

-¿estas bien? -me pregunto el chico, yo levante la mirada, y volví a ver mi reflejo en sus ojos y me recordé aguantar un poco mas, pero su aliento hizo que perdiera todo mi control, me serene y tome todas mis cosas. Y me levante caminando a la entrada.

_-Richy, me largo… ya no puedo mas-le dije._

_-valla ya era hora… si ve, yo te alcanzo.-le respondió_

-¿se encuentra bien señorita? –me pregunto el maestro, no pude contestar, no quería que mas del aroma de el chico se introdujera en mi.

-creo que no, discúlpenos profesor, creo que la llevare a la enfermería -alcance a escuchar a Richy.

Seguí caminando asta el patio donde el aire era fresco, libre del dulce olor del chico.

-Bella… ¿estas bien?-me pregunto Richy.

-si, es solo que su olor… Richy no puedo estar en la misma clase que el, no quiero que Esme se desilusione de mi.-le dije sollozando.

-calma Bella, vamos a control escolar, para ver si te pueden cambiar de clase.-me levante y me aferre a su brazo, no quería que pudiera regresar al salón y morderlo, llegamos y la señora nos atendió.

-queremos ver, si pueden cambiarla de clase, tiene un pequeño problema con las disecciones de ranas-dijo Richy.

-deja reviso-dijo la señora-lo siento no hay ninguna clase disponible-dijo después de un rato.

-debe de haber algo Física, Química… algo, no puede seguir en Biología.

-lo siento todas las clases están llenas-en ese momento volví a oler el dulzor del chico y apreté la mano de Richy y cerré los ojos apretándolos. Richy volteo a mirar y vio al chico.

-gracias de todos modos-dijo amable. Me guío a la entrada y seguía con los ojos cerrados, caminamos a la entrada y los abrí cuando el aire volvió a ser limpio.

Todos ya estaban ahí y preguntaron que sucedía y Richy les contó lo que paso, y volvió el olor, les dije a las chicas que me abrazaran para no ir y morderlo, pero parecía mas como que me estaban consolando, fue algo curioso…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Well… sin comentarios… espero que este entendible, y recuerden alguna duda manden un Review… me pareció gracioso lo de Química, me paso algo parecido, solo que no tuvieron que cerrar el laboratorio… XD **

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	8. Chapter 8

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 8: -Accidentes Que Te Hacen Sospechar-**

**Pv. Bella**

Después de no ir a la escuela por una semana por obvias razones y después de estar todo el día encerrada en la casa junto con Esme… ella y Carl me obligaron a regresar a la escuela, que quede notariado que yo no quería y que si llegara a pasar algo no me hacia responsable… en fin ¿Por qué hacia esto? Digo es un simple humano… ¿no he cazado humanos antes? ¿Qué mas da si lo mato o no? Nadie sabrá que fui yo… ¿Cómo nos culparían de eso? bueno solo por Esme trataría de no meter la pata y al menos mantenerme alegada de el…

-Bells es hora de irnos -Richy me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Richy no quiero ir-hice puchero.

-Bells, no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada todo el tiempo.

-no, pero esta la cueva o la cabaña que acaban de construir en el bosque.

-Isabella Marie Swan, te vas conmigo a la escuela o me dejo de llamar Richard Joseph Swan-me regaño mientras me cargaba en sus brazos, Maki ya tenia mi mochila.

-Richard Joseph Swan bájame en este instante-le grite. Mientras bajaba a velocidad vampirica a la sala.

-ok-dijo dejándome caer en uno de los enormes sillones

-no me hago responsable si ese humano muere-le advertí

-no creo que seas capas de hacerle esto a Esme-dijo Maki

-¿tu también?

-en cerio Bella, no me quiero ir de Forks todavía-me pidió Rose

-bueno, bueno, saben que soy la mas fuerte de ustedes, bueno que tengo mas autocontrol, así que no provoquen algo que no.

-lo portemos-dijeron todos al unísono.

-pero… ¿Cómo hago que me justifiquen las faltas?

-eso déjanoslo a nosotros-dijo Richy.

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunte cuando todos se comenzaron a mover a gran velocidad y entraban y salían del despacho de Carl.

-ven Bells-dijo Sergei

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

-¿listos?-grito- agarrenla- en ese momento todos me tomaron de los brazos y piernas para que no me moviera.

-tranquila Bells no te dolerá-dijo Pau con voz reconfortadota, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas. De repente sentí algo húmedo en mi pierna, trate de ver que hacían pero Emmett tenia sujeta mi cabeza. Después de un rato todos me soltaron- listo Bells

-¿Qué me hicieron?-dije levantándome

-solo es yeso-dijo Pau despreocupada.

-¿solo yeso? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ir a la escuela?

-toma-dijo Als dándome unas muletas.

-¿están todos locos?

-si y no, es para que te calmes y su tienes ganas de comerte al humano, recuerdes que tienes que comportarte como uno para no salir corriendo detrás de el-dijo Richy orgulloso

-oh, eso lo cambia…-dije fingiendo estar tranquila- no, eso no cambia nada, si me lo quiero comer simplemente saldré corriendo tras el, guiada por mis instintos-les grite.

-ah, pero por el yeso tendrás a uno de nosotros cerca-dijo Sergei

-guau, me sorprenden chicos, pero… no creo que funcione…

-tranquila los tres hemos tenido visiones satisfactorias-dijo Als.

-si, además recuerda que en todas tus clases estoy yo, así que no hay problemas-dijo confiado.

-bueno pero… ¿Cómo voy a cazar con esto?-pregunte señalando al yeso.

-pues te lo quitamos y te ponemos otro-dijo Pau como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-que bueno que fui a cazar ayer -me relaje.- ¿Cómo se supone que funcionan estas?-dije tomando las muletas.

-pues te las pones debajo de los brazos y te recargas en ellas, pero eso si, sin bajar el piel enyesado-me explico Pau.

-ok-las tome y utilice la teoría de Pau, era sencillo…- ¿nos vamos?-les pregunte.

Al parecer había algo gracioso en mí, pues todos se reían mientras salía de la sala quirúrgica improvisada.

-Richy -lo regañe

-¿Qué?

-¿crees que voy a llegar al coche así? Ven y cárgame

-Bells, ya estas grandecita como para que te cargue

-¿te recuerdo que tu me metiste en todo esto? Así que ahora te toca cargar con la responsabilidad -le reclame

-esta bien, esta bien…-dijo cargándome mientras que los otros se subían a sus coches, pues ya se nos había echo tarde.

Llegamos a la escuela y Richy tuvo que cárgame para que llegáramos a tiempo a nuestra primera clase. Lo que mas me preocupaba era que después del almuerzo tenia Biología y con ello… venia… Edward Masen… ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

Pronto llego el almuerzo…

-¿Cómo sigue la pierna?-me pregunto Pau.

-comienza a incomodarme… ¿ya me lo pueden quitar?-les pedí

-no, todo mundo ya te vio… -comenzó Als- y por lo regular los yesos se tienen que quedar dos o mas meses.

-¿dos o mas? Demonios… no creo que aguante tanto

-bueno solo al termino de este mes ¿vale? -dijo Pau

-pero si apenas es 3… eso no es justo.

-nadie dijo que nuestra inmortalidad era justa -Pau

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y fui la primera en levantarme y comenzar a caminar, pero todos me alcanzaron segundos después.

-Bells te voy a tener que cargar…-dijo Richy

-valla… -le dije dejándome cargar.

Llegamos al salón y Richy me dejo en el piso y camine con las muletas hasta mi lugar, donde Edward ya ocupaba el suyo. Me senté lo mas lejos de el, pero me seguía intrigando el caso de el y su antepasado, así que comencé a hablarle, pues al parecer el también quería hablar, pues había tratado de hablarme pero lo intimidaba…

**Pv. Edward**

-¡Hola!.. Me llamo Isabella Swan -dijo amable- pero me puedes decir Bella. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada.- me señalo su pierna, que la traía enyesada, ese fue el problema por el que había faltado…- Tú debes ser Edward Masen.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dije confundido.

-todo el mundo lo sabe -dije riéndose- además saliste en el periódico de la escuela…-se encogió de hombros.

-si, creo que eso fue hace días…

-mi hermana lo compra, aunque no tenga nada interesante-puso cara de fuchi.

-chicos, hoy revisaremos muestras… tienen las muestras en sus lugares… así que comiencen -dijo el maestro después de un rato de tratar de calmarnos.

-las chicas primero-le dije caballerosamente, mientras le acercaba el microscopio.

-gracias-me dijo mientras ponía una de las muestras.

-¿Qué te paso en la pierna?-le pregunte, al parecer le sorprendió mi pregunta, pues tardo un poco en contestar.

-estábamos jugando Baseball y al momento de barrerme…-hizo mueca con la cara, mientras volvía a mirar el microscopio- es Profase. -dijo mientras comenzaba a quitar la muestra.

-¿Te importa si lo miro?-le pregunte. Tomándole la mano para detenerla. Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

-lo siento -se disculpo retirando la mano- toma -me empujo el microscopio.

-¿hace frió no? -comente mientras miraba en el microscopio- es Profase -le sonreí. Poniendo otra muestra en el microscopio.

-eso dije -me dijo con una espectacular sonrisa, dejando de lado mi pregunta.

-Anafase-dije al ver la muestra.

-¿Te importa si lo miro?-me pregunto, sin mas se lo acerque

-Anafase-dijo con resignación.

-eso dije -le regrese con el mismo tono que ella- oye… ¿usas lentes de contacto?-le pregunte, pues si no mal me acordaba ahora tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos, ya no eran los negros que vi el primer día.

-no-dijo levantando una ceja.

-vaya -musite- te veo los ojos distintos. -me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada.

-Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? -me pregunto.

-En realidad, no -conteste con desinterés

-A ti no te gusta el frío.-trato de adivinar, y adivino.

-Tampoco la humedad -me sincere.

-Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks -concluyo.

-Ni te lo imaginas -murmure con desaliento.

-entonces… ¿por qué viniste aquí?-me pregunto confundida.

-Es... complicado.-le conteste

-Creo que voy a poder seguirte

-a mi padre le dieron un mejor trabajo en el pueblo y… pues… eme aquí…-dije después de pensar un rato.

-¿eso es todo?-me pregunto escéptica.

-si

-no es nada complicado…

-si, creo que exagere

-si, creo que si…

Después de la extraña plática, nos pusimos a terminar el trabajo, en cuanto lo terminamos se lo entregamos al maestro y Bella se disculpo, por un repentino dolor, tenía pensado dejarla ir, pero no podía si ella estaba en ese estado, así que la alcance.

-¿te ayudo con tus cosas?-le pregunte.

-no, gracias yo puedo sola

-en serio déjame ayudarte, no me puedo permitir dejarte sola así-le dije retirando la mochila de su hombro, pero ella la tomo del otro extramo.

-no te preocupes, no esta sola-llego su hermano y nos quito la mochila.

-oh… esta bien, -dije despreocupado.- nos vemos después Bella.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-se sorprendió

-todo el mundo sabe que te gusta que te digan Bella-me encogí de hombros mientras me daba media vuelta para ir a la salida.

Demonios casi meto la pata, pero después de todo ahora éramos amigos, y ahora podría preguntarle de sus antepasados.

_**-----**__**DOS DIAS DESPUES-----**_

**Pv. Bella**

Ayer fui a cazar, para estar segura de no atacar a Edward, recordando que la vez pasada me contuve muy bien, pero no quería que esta vez pasara algo…

-¿lista?-pregunto preocupada Pau. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

-creo, no tengo sed y esta vez todo ira bien.

-no estés tan segura Bells-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-solo te recomiendo que no vallas a Biología, hoy no…

-te digo que todo esta bien, Richy esta conmigo

-Richy-le hablo, este llego al instante y ella le extendió la mano, para tocarle la cara, el se quedo pensativo cuando la bajo y después volteo a verme- vigílala -le ordeno mientras se iba colgada del brazo de Sergei.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunte enojada.

-nada -se encogió de hombros- ¿te cargo?

-si, no quiero llegar tarde a Biología…

Me cargo y nos fuimos al salón, como siempre me dejo en la entrada para que pudiera ir yo sola a mi asiento. Y de nuevo Edward ya estaba en su lugar.

-hola -me saludo- ¿Qué tal la pierna?

-omg… ya no duele tanto, tal vez me quiten el yeso a fines de este mes-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-eso suena bien-me sonrió.

-chicos, se que les sonara mal, pero hoy disecaremos ranas, no es opcional, si no la hacen repetirán el curso -amenazo.

-¿ranas? -me pregunte a mi misma con algo de asco.

-¿no te gusta la idea?-me pregunto.

-no tengo problemas, pero no lo eh echo antes -era enserio, aparte de que nunca había ido a la escuela, ningún humano que haya cazado lo recordaba.

-yo si, así que no te preocupes, yo te ayudo.

-gracias- y el maestro comenzó a colocar las ranas frente a nosotros, algunas chicas estaban a punto de vomitar y otras se negaban a lastimar a la rana, yo había matado humanos, así que no era nada del otro mundo… el resto se limito a hacer su trabajo, yo estaba bloqueada, no sabía que iba a hacer, aunque había un esquema en el libro, pero no sabia que hacer…

-comienza por abrir su estomago-me dijo Edward.

-¿puedo ver como lo haces?-le pregunte, por desgracia eso saco de ritmo a su corazón por que se puso nervioso.

-claro, pero ten cuidado con el bisturí-me advirtió

-no te preocupes por mi-le dije señalando su mano que estaba algo temblorosa.

Entonces todo paso rápido, el en un extraño movimiento se corto el dedo, su dulce sangre comenzó a salir, haciendo que mis instintos despertaran, _-Bells, reacciona, no puedes hacer esto.-pensó mientras se levantaba. _En ese momento un ligero gruñido salio de mi garganta, me levante de mi asiento _-es delicioso Richy… solo una probadita._ y en ese momento sentí los brazos de Richy cargándome._ -no bella…por favor, no lo hagas…_

_-Richy, sácame de aquí-le pedí mientras me aferraba a el._

-¿señorita Swan esta bien?-pregunto el maestro, no sabía que hacer, mas que hacerme la inconciente.

-profesor, no soporta ver sangre-le contesto Richy- se acaba de desmayar.

-llévala a la enfermería-le ordeno.

-si profesor.-dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada, en lugar de ir a la enfermería salimos al patio, cuando sentí el aire fresco abrí los ojos y respire profundamente repetidas veces para sacar su olor de mis pulmones.

-¿estas mejor?-me pregunto después de un rato.

-no Richy, y te agradecería que no me soltaras.

-de acuerdo.

En poco rato salieron los demás de mi familia y se sorprendieron de mi increíble autocontrol, de haber sido alguien mas no hubiera echo lo mismo.

-¿te sientes mejor?-me pregunto Pau.

-si, y no gracias a ti, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le grite mientras le reclamaba.

-Bells, sabes que se supone que yo no tengo visiones… ¿lo recuerdas? Además Richy dijo que el podía solo con eso…-me grito señalando a Richy.

-Bells, yo pude solo o ¿no?-me reto.

-¿y que hubiera pasado si lo mataba?

-chicos… -grito Sergei- no estamos solos-dijo con un murmuro apenas audible para un humano, señalando a Edward que estaba a carros de distancia.

-disculpen chicos-grito el, acercándose mas.

-Bella, has dejado tus cosas en el salón, bueno los dos, se los traje-los extendió los libros y las libretas.

-Maki-le indique que los recogiera, pues ella era la mas cercana a el, ella no lo hizo con buena cara, pues Edward que estaba sonriendo dejo de hacerlo.

-bueno, creo que nos vemos después -se despidió con la mano, yo no me despedí, era oficial, no lo quería cerca.

**Pv. Edward**

Bella estaba teniendo problemas con la disección, así que la ayude un poco…

-comienza por abrir su estomago-le dije.

-¿puedo ver como lo haces?-me pregunto con esa sonrisa tan peculiar y hermosa que tenia.

-claro, pero ten cuidado con el bisturí-le advertí

-no te preocupes por mi-me dijo riendo, mientras veía mi mano con un ligero temblor.

Trate de controlarlo mientras cortaba a la rana, pero en un movimiento de reflejo, la rana se movió un poco e hizo que me cortara, un pequeño río de sangre comenzó a salir.

Levante la vista y Bella tenia nuevamente los ojos negros y veía a mi dedo fijamente y creí escuchar un gruñido, pero su hermano la cargo como habitualmente lo hace

-¿señorita Swan esta bien?-pregunto el maestro.

-profesor, no soporta ver sangre-le contesto Richy- se acaba de desmayar.

-llévala a la enfermería-le ordeno.

-si profesor.-dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada.

-profesor -lo llame. Levantándome.

-¿si?

-yo también necesito ir a la enfermería -le dije señalándome el dedo que ya tenia un pañuelo para parar el sangrado.

-oh… si, claro… ahora ya veo porque se desmayo la señorita Swan…

Me levante y fui directo a la enfermería, al llegar no estaban los Swan, solo la enfermera, después de curarme, me regrese al salón y ellos tampoco estaban ahí, la clase termino pronto y ellos no volvieron, con el par de libros y libretas en la mano me dispuse a buscarlos para devolverles sus cosas. Fui a la cafetería y no estaban, el gimnasio… tampoco… el baño por si acaso… tampoco… así que salí al estacionamiento, donde seria el ultimo lugar para buscarlos… y ahí estaban…

-Bells, yo pude solo o ¿no?-le decía Richard a Bella, mientras me acercaba mas.

-¿y que hubiera pasado si lo mataba?-le grito enojada ella… ¿a quien iba a matar?

-chicos… -grito uno de los grandes, al parecer era el chico ruso.

-disculpen chicos-le dije un poco alto.

-Bella, has dejado tus cosas en el salón, bueno los dos, se los traje-¿Por qué demonios estaba tan nervioso? Esta chica me hacia sentir extraño…

-Maki -le dijo con voz seria, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse alejada de mi, eso me desilusiono un poco. Además de la cara que me puso la tal Maki… era como si yo no le agradara, lo cual era una excepción.

-bueno, creo que nos vemos después -me despedí con la mano mientras me daba la vuelta, no podía seguirla viendo si ella me veía con desprecio.

Decepcionado me regrese a la casa…

-hola cariño -me saludo mi madre cuando entre a la casa. Ella estaba acomodando unos libros en el gran librero de la estancia.

-hola ma-le respondí

-cariño… ¿puedes bajar otra caja mas de libros del ático?

-claro ma-le dije mientras subía las escaleras para el segundo piso, para después subir otras escaleras que daban al ático.

Entre directamente a donde tenían las cajas de los libros, todavía estaban varias en el ático, pues apenas acabábamos de llegar y habíamos subido todo para que no nos estorbara.

Tome la primera que vi y di la vuelta para regresar, pero al dar el primer paso, me tropéese con algo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y con tal de no caerme, deja caer la caja para poder detenerme en un muro que estaba en medio del ático…

-¿estas bien Edward?-grito mi madre al escuchar el estruendo de los libros al caer.

-si ma -le grite lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara.

Mientras me recuperaba del susto comencé a levantar los libros pero uno me llamo la atención, era un libro con una imagen de un chico de tez pálida con unos colmillos afilados y tenia en los brazos a una chica sumamente hermosa, pero se veía como en trance… comencé a pasar las paginas atrás para saber de que trataba, era un libro de vampiros… cosa extraña, pues no recordaba haberlos visto antes… leí algunas palabras que estaban subrayadas con un lápiz… _rapidez_… _fuerte_… _piel fría_… _inmortal_…_beben sangre_… un dejabú llego a mi cundo leía esas palabras, seguí ojeando el libro un rato mas, pero recordé a que había subido… metí los demás libros y deje ese libro junto con los diarios de mi bisabuelo, no se el por que pero quería seguir sabiendo de eso, la curiosidad ya me había invadido…

-toma ma-le dije cuando llegue

-gracias cariño.

-de nada… oye ma…

-dime

-¿recuerdas si el bisabuelo tenia alguna afición… o algún pasatiempo?

-recuerdo que lo tuvieron que internar al sanatorio… desde pequeña me contaba historias de sus amigos cazadores o algo así… que creía que en realidad eran vampiros… o algo así…-dijo divertida al recordar a su abuelo.

-¿vampiros?-dije con curiosidad.

-hay no… no me digas que tu también…-dijo rodando los ojos.

-claro que no… bueno solo me dio curiosidad-le dije riendo.

Me disculpe con ella y fui de nuevo al ático y baje la caja de mi bisabuelo a mi cuarto, volví a buscar el ultimo diario en el que mencionaba el nombre de Bella.

_Sábado 4 de Febrero de 1918 _

_Por fin conocí a Isabella Swan… la hermana de Richard, me hubiera gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias, fue extraño que ella y su prometido no hubieran cambiado nada desde el primer día que la vi, pues ellos eran la extraña pareja que llego hace años… en fin la perdida de Alphonse fue lo peor… según Bella la chica que lo mato era cazadora, pero no lo mato con algún artefacto, bueno no recuerdo bien lo que paso, pero creo haber visto que lo mordió, pero la conmoción que tenia no me permitía reaccionar bien, probablemente estaba enloqueciendo. Llegue a recordar que la cazadora de cabello rojizo era muy veloz, extremadamente fuerte igual que ella, pero no creo eso de ser cazadora, era demasiado fuerte y rápida para ser humana, digo se que eh leído bastantes libros, pero eso era extremadamente sobre humano, además cuando me despedí de ella, estaba demasiado fría, como uno de los muertos a los que mi padre enterraba… demasiado fría como un témpano, si eso se acerca mas a la descripción. _

¿Fría como un témpano…? Eso encajaba, pero debería ser una ridiculez, no podía ser posible que Bella fuera una vampiro… eso no existía… digo por ahora solo tengo que ella tiene la piel pálida y fría… eso no te dice nada… ¿o si?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Oki… comento… **

**En el Cáp. 6**

**Lo de la huida es mas como un chantaje a Carlisle… se que el verdadero no aceptaría esto, pero este ama demasiado a Esme como para perderla por su orgullo…**

**Además ¿no harían lo mismo? Yo si la verdad…**

**En el Cáp. 7**

**Me pareció gracioso lo de los Cullen y los Semi-Cullen… ¿o no? En fin… ya falta poquito para que sean Cullen completamente ¿oki?**

**Esta ves les deje en paz a Eddie no lo persiguen las chicas ni nada… **

**En el Cáp. 8**

**Realmente no se como describir lo que esta pasando entre estos dos… eso se vera mas claro en el próximo Cáp. **

-----

**Nos seguimos leyendo…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4ck**


	9. Chapter 9

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 9: -Su Regreso Me Delato-**

**Pv. Edward**

Tantas historias del bisabuelo me traían intrigado, si bien era cierto que la chica se llamaba igual que la chica que conoció el, pero eso no me decía que era la misma, aun así estaba la teoría del ser inmortal, ¿y si era la misma? Me daba calosfríos cada vez que pensaba en eso, pero no me podía negar que deseaba hablar con ella y preguntarle sobre esto, pero si no sabia de que le hablaba quedaría como un loco desquiciado… así que tenía que esperar…

-¡dios Edward…!-dijo Jess cuando me vio

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-tienes una cara espantosa-dijo ella viéndome con cosa.

-¿Qué tengo?-pregunte todavía sin entender.

-tienes unas ojeras terribles, ¿dormiste bien anoche?

-no, la verdad no pude, pero no tengo sueño.-le aclare.

-Edward debes de dormir bien, si no terminaras pareciendo uno de ellos-me regaño mientras señalaba a los Cullen. Poco después tocaron el timbre para salir de clases… pero me quedaría pues en unos días era el día de la independencia y me había llamado a una especie de reunión para ponernos de acuerdo con la decoración, por desgracia ahí estaba Bella… así que tenia que soportar sus miradas de superioridad asía mi.

-entonces Richard, Bella, Angela, Maki, Alice, Mike, Eric y Edward se encargaran de los adornos que estarán la parte de arriba.-dijo la profesora señalando al segundo piso del edificio.- bueno espero que la decoración sea perfecta.-dijo mientras que se iba del salón, dejándonos solos a nosotros.

-así que… la decoración…-dijo Richard para romper el hielo.

-si-le respondí

-¿Qué proponen?-pregunto Bella.

-el año pasado fueron los típicos abanicos de tres colores y cadenas de papel-dijo Angela un poco intimidada.

-ya lo vi-salto Alice de su silla.

-Als-la regaño Bella.

-digo que seria bueno poner una banda azul con estrellas plateadas y otras mas debajo de rojo y blanco.

-si, suena buena idea-dije

-si, creo que llegaron para salvarnos de nuestra monotonía-Mike se burlo.

-no crean que estamos aquí por gusto-Bella se levanto enojada y salio del salón, era mi oportunidad para hablar con ella, así que salí y la seguí.

-Bella-le llame

-¿Edward?-dijo ella cuando se volteo para quedar frente a mi.

-¿podemos hablar?

-seguro.

-es que desde hace días tengo una gran duda, escuche algo… sin querer, pero me tiene alterado…

-¿Qué escuchaste?-parecía tensa.

-el otro día dijiste "_¿y que hubiera pasado si lo mataba?_" ¿A que te referías?

-oh… eso -pareció como que se tranquilizo.- fue por la rana -dijo despreocupada.

-ah… menos mal… pensé que te referías a mi-bromee.

-¿a ti?-comenzó a reírse.

-si, se que suena extraño, pero eso pensé…-me encogí de hombros.

-Edward no creas todo lo que dicen por ahí-dijo todavía riéndose.

-si, creo que son exageraciones…-dije sonriendo.- Bella… me preguntaba si quisieras ir a la playa mañana, hará buen clima y teníamos pensado ir a nadar.-le solté sin mas.

-no creo poder-me respondió

-deberías salir a divertirte, siempre estas con tu familia.

-bueno de cualquier forma…-algo hizo que se tensara antes de terminar la frase.

**Pv. Bella **

-bueno de cualquier forma…-me tense al oler un aroma bastante familiar.

-Bella… que desagradable sorpresa -los dos volteamos a ver, pero me sorprendí de encontrarme con Victoria.

-Victoria-dije amable.

-no vengo de visita si eso piensas-dijo amargamente

-no pensaba eso-dije con el mismo semblante.

-oh… vaya que bien, solo pase a advertirte que te estaré vigilando ahora que te encontré después de todo este tiempo.

-yo no fui la que huí -le conteste.

-no esperaba menos de ti… oh… espera que no el…-dijo señalando a Edward

-¿el? No cambies la conversación Victoria-la rete

-no lo intentaba…

-esta bien ahora lárgate antes de que me obligues a actuar.-la amenace.

-no creo que te atrevas frente a uno de ellos-dijo señalándolo.

-LARGATE-le grite más fuerte.

-¿crees que te voy a hacer caso?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-te recuerdo que no estoy sola, tengo a mi familia conmigo… ¿y tu?

-te recuerdo que tu me dejaste sola-me reprocho.

-el se lo merecía.

-ahora tu te mereces lo mismo

-adelante-dije abriendo los brazos.

-Bells -gritaron mis hermanos.

-te dejare en paz por ahora, pero se donde vives-me dijo antes de irse.

-¿Qué paso Bells?-pregunto Richy.

-tenemos que irnos, no tenemos que involucrar a personas inocentes.-le respondí

-¿Qué te dijo?-me pregunto ansioso.

-Richy-lo regañe mientras giraba mis ojos a donde estaba Edward.

-cierto… vámonos -me tomo de la cintura.

-Bella -me llamo Edward.

-ah cierto… -me dije a mi misma.- Edward… ¿de donde vienes?

-¿de California?-dudo al decírmelo.

-Edward, no permanezcas fuera mucho tiempo, si puedes pasar todo el día en tu casa mejor -le sugerí

-¿Qué sucede Bella?

-no te puedo decir, pero es por tu bien.

-creo que te haré caso -se encogió de hombros.

-gracias -le dije abrazándolo.

-¿de nada? -fijo levantando una ceja.

-Bella -me llamo Richy.

-Adiós -me despedí.

-¿Qué fue eso? -me pregunto Richy cuando llegue.

-vamos… ¿no te recuerda a tu amigo?

-si, pero no es el -dijo escéptico.

-tienes razón, pero… olvídalo

-creo que eso haré -dijo riendo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa les contamos lo que paso a todos y que para estar seguros, nos iríamos unos días para tratar de alegarla.

-¿se irán solo ustedes dos?-pregunto Maki a Richy.

-lo siento amor, no quiero involucrarte mas en esto.

-pero no quiero separarme de ti-le dijo abrazándolo.

-solo serán unos días-la tranquilizo.

-nunca me eh separado de ti

-solo será esta vez, no volverá a pasar.

-¿lo prometes?

-claro.

-bien… entonces… buen viaje… -nos dijo a los dos.

-gracias…

Entonces nos fuimos en mi Mustang… y para matar dos pájaros de un tiro… nos fuimos a California para investigar acerca del Edward de hace años y alejarnos lo mas que podíamos de Forks.

-¿Bella?-me saco Richy de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-no me contestaste mi pregunta

-¿Qué me preguntaste?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-a California.

-¿para que?

-para saber di este Edward tiene algo que ver con el antiguo Edward

-ah…

Permanecimos sin hablar todo el camino, la verdad no incomodaba, pues ¿de que hablaríamos? ¿De Victoria? ¿De Edward? Oh… si el… si claro como no…

Llegamos ese mismo día pero ya era un poco tarde, por suerte ya había anochecido y buscamos un hotel decente, no teníamos dinero suficiente como para derrocharlo en lujos innecesarios. Dejamos las pocas pertenencias que teníamos y salimos a buscar alguna oficina de registro para buscar a Edward Masen viejo.

Buscamos en los archivos de los extranjeros y ahí estaba el, tenia una fotografía y me sorprende decir que eran exactamente iguales, yo creía que eso de parecerse a sus parientes era cosa de las películas, pero lo estaba viendo y los dos eran exactamente iguales… eso era lo mas sorprendente… después buscamos en los archivos de defunción y también estaba ahí, era mas que obvio ya que si Richy cumpliría los 91 años de vampiro mas aparte sus años humanos nos daban un total de 109 años… ¿Qué humano vive tanto en estos tiempos?, así que encontramos el lugar donde lo habían enterrado e iríamos a visitar su tumba a la noche siguiente, pues ahora nos tendríamos que ir al hotel por que ya estaba amaneciendo.

Cuando llegamos recibí una llamada de Pau… teníamos que volver, por que ella no nos había seguido, ella seguía en Forks y alguien estaba en peligro y ellos solos no podrían hacerse cargo de ella, así que sin pensarlo regresamos.

Llegamos y antes de tocar Esme abrió la puerta y el resto de la familia estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Richy-grito Maki mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-entonces ¿Quién esta en peligro?

-no lo se… con que te diga que Victoria va a atacar a unos chicos en la playa, pero sabia que si nosotros nos encargábamos de ella te ibas a molestar, se que de ella te encargas tu… ¿o no?-dijo Pau

-¿Cuándo?-le pregunte impaciente.

-no lo se, pero vamos a la cueva, y si escuchamos algo nos encargamos.-me respondió

Así que todos nos fuimos a la playa y como estaba nublado como siempre no dudamos en quedarnos en ella… pasaron unas cuantas horas y todavía no había rastro de Victoria, nos confiamos y nos fuimos a nadar un rato, como por cerca de medio día llego Edward con otros chicos…

-Bella-me llamo, no dude en ir saludarlo

-Hola Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido.

-salí a divertirme-me acorde de la ultima conversación que habíamos tenido.-además tu me invitaste a venir-le recordé.

_-Bella-me llamo __Pau_

-si, pero pensé que haría buen clima, bueno eso dijeron en las noticias-se encogió de hombros.

_-¿Qué pasa?-le respondí preocupada._

_-va a salir el sol, debemos irnos._

-si dijeron que haría buen clima lo hará, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después

-ok.-dijo mientras me daba la vuelta y salía corriendo a la cueva donde nos quedaríamos por un tiempo mientras volviera a ocultarse.

Después de un rato Pau y Richy se tensaron, eso era indicio de una visión

-¿Qué paso?

-ella, no tarda en atacarlos-contesto Richy

-pero todavía hay sol-Maki reclamo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Sergei.

-cubrirnos como podamos-le respondí.

-pero no tenemos ropa aquí, solo algunos trapos para los muebles.-Richy se preocupo.

-eso es…-dijo Maki animadamente- tráiganlos -y lo hicimos, pues si bien recuerdo ella hacia su propia ropa.- lo bueno que todos traemos pantalón, solo tendré que hacer unas pequeñas capas para cubría la cabeza y los brazos.

-¿necesitas ayuda? -me ofrecí

-no creo… siempre traigo un pequeño botiquín de emergencia… solo una aguja y algunos hijos… oh ya se parte la tela, aunque sea con tus manos.

Pau y yo nos apresuramos a cortar los pedazos de tela como Maki nos había indicado, después de 5 minutos de trabajar a velocidad vampirica los cinco teníamos unas pequeñas capas de color azul, lo suficientemente largas para cubrirnos lo indispensable.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!- escuchamos un grito de alguna chica en la playa.

-justo a tiempo-dijo Sergei.

-vamos.-les grite mientras corría a la entrada cubriéndome con la capa.

Y ahí estaba Victoria que relucía como con miles de diamantes incrustados, quien tenía a una chica del cuello, mientras que el resto salía corriendo.

-déjala-le grite.

-Bella -dijo fastidiada.- eres tan inoportuna, como siempre.

-y tu tan…

-deja de hablar y vamos a lo que de verdad importa-me dijo mientras tiraba a la chica al suelo y corría a mi

-Maki ayuda a la chica-le dije mientras corría de nuevo a ella.

Ella trato de tirarme, pero puse mi brazo en el hombro contraria al lado del que estaba para tirarla y rápidamente me puse encima de ella, como era de esperarse con el movimiento se me cayó la capucha de la capa, dejándome al descubierto, me sorprendí al escuchar un _Guau _desde un poco lejos, voltee a ver de donde provenía y por desgracia Edward me vio, Victoria aprovecho esto y me golpeo haciendo que cayera a un lado… entonces me percate de que los chicos también estaban ocupados, pues Victoria no había venido sola… había venido con otros dos vampiros, los cuales parecían ser neófitos, pues les estaban dando batalla a Sergei y Pau, que estaban con uno y a Richy y Maki estaban contra una chica no muy alta pero bastante ágil.

-¿creíste que vendría sola?

-la verdad si.

-no soy tan estupida

-hay yo pensaba que si -le dije mientras corría a enfrentarla de nuevo.

Volvimos a lo mismo que la última vez… esta vez la golpee con mi puño en una de su costilla haciendo que un crujido saliera de estas. Pronto ella se alejo un poco, en ese momento Richy llego y la detuvo por detrás…

-al parecer si estas sola -dijo el señalando a las dos hogueras que estaban en la playa, no tan lejos de nosotros.

-Adiós para siempre -le dije mientras tomaba su cabeza.

-no vine aquí para morir-dijo recargándose en Richy y dándome una patada, lanzándome de nuevo a la arena. Mientras que a Richy le dio un codazo en las costillas haciendo que el la soltara, me levante rápido y la seguí a través del bosque, pero no la alcance pues su aroma desapareció entre tanta humedad.

Regrese y vi a Edward que estaba sentado y recargado en un árbol, me reí al escuchar su corazón que estaba demasiado acelerado.

**Pv. Edward**

Recordé la palabra subrayada en el libro _beben sangre_ cuando la chica pelirroja hizo un comentario acerca de el olor de la sangre de Jess, estaba aterrado así que salí corriendo al bosque, sabía que no era bueno hacer eso… pero en tiempos de desesperación me permití dejar de ser un caballero.

Había leído la teoría de mi bisabuelo, que los vampiros no salían al sol por que se quemaban, pero ahí estaba ella, no se había quemado… si no que brillaba como con miles de diamantes incrustados… no pude evitar dejar salir un _Guau_ al verla, además estaban peleando un poco rápido que apenas podía verlas pelear, hice que se distrajera pues la mujer con la que estaba peleando la golpeo haciendo que cayera en seco sobre la arena. Al ver eso otro dejabú me invadió… algo extraño me pasaba con ella, pronto Richard llego y la tomo por atrás y Bella la tomo de la cabeza, pero ella la pateo y a Richard le dio un codazo para que lo soltara, ella comenzó a correr de una manera bastante acelerada, paso por lado mió, pero solo me volteo a ver y siguió corriendo, pronto también paso Bella, corriendo de la misma manera que la mujer, regreso un poco molesta.

-Bella-le hable un poco preocupado

-¿Qué cosa?-me pregunto un tanto fría.

-¿Qué fue eso?-le pedí una explicación.

-nada-se encogió de hombros

-eso no fue nada Bella… -le dije un poco molesto.

-creo que fue tu imaginación.

-no Bella, se lo que eres…-le confesé para que me afirmara.

-¿Qué soy?-dijo sin cambiar su semblante.

-soy la viva imagen de mi bisabuelo, así que no nos andemos con rodeos.

-no tengo idea de que me hablas…-dijo mientras se daba vuelta.

-eres vampiro-le dije mientras la detenía por el brazo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo sorprendida

-no lo sabía… bueno lo imaginaba, pero me lo acabas de confirmar.

-idiota-al parecer se lo decía a si misma.

-así que…

-¿Qué quieres para que tengas la boca serrada?-me dijo con amargura.

-no quiero nada… no voy a decirle a nadie… solo quiero la verdad.

-¿no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que te diga verdad?

-así es…

-¿Cómo supiste?

-¿eres Isabella Swan? La que conoció a mi bisabuelo ¿no? ¿La misma?

-si-dijo resignada.

-pues al parecer lo dejaron un poco impresionado con la pelea de una vampira quien mordió a Richard-lo señale.

-la que lo mordió fue ella-me señalo al bosque.

-guau… bueno pues mi bisabuelo tenía muchos libros de vampiros… así que solo uní los eslabones… y me confirmaste todo…

-pero enserio no le digas a nadie.

-no se lo voy a decir, solo que el me dejo un poco intrigado

-si, eso pasa cuando metes las narices donde no debes-dijo enojada mientras se iba.

-espera-la detuve.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo enojada

-quiero saber…

-ahora no, tal ves luego…

-¿segura?

-ya sabes la verdad, se supone que tengo que matarte…-rió de ironía. No quería seguirla molestando para seguir con vida.

**Pv. Bella**

Demonios, maldita Victoria, maldita lo ora que decidió buscarme por venganza… ahora un humano sabia nuestro secreto… en parte tuve la culpa…

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste?-me reclamo Richy.

-escuchaste todo… no le dije nada, solo le afirme…

-tenemos que matarlo-dijo Sergei.

-NO-les grite.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto Pau.

-nada

-eso no suena a nada-dijo Maki

-chicos no les puedo esconder nada…-les aclare- es solo que tengo una necesidad enorme de protegerlo.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto Richy.

-no tengo idea…

-creo que mejor nos vamos, pronto volverá a salir el sol -Pau nos sugirió

Así que nos fuimos de regreso a la casa, donde los demás nos esperaban…

-Bella, tenemos que hablar-dijo Carl cuando entramos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Omg… quería que Ed se enterara de eso de otra manera, pero me pareció divertido… así que Edward es el bisnieto del Edward que Bella conoció… **

**No metí a los Cullen en esta pelea por que no era necesario, pero pronto entraran en acción…**

***-*-*Recomienden mis historias si les gustan plis*-*-***

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	10. Chapter 10

**No recuerdo habérselos dicho, pero esto va a ser como un Crepúsculo a la inversa o algo así… solo que la familia la quise conservar intacta… ¿y quien nos falta de los Cullen? Así es… Edward… espero que llene sus expectativas, es como lo que hubiera pasado en época actual…así que… aquí lo tienen…**

**Otro capitulo largo…omg… descuiden esta interesante… Enjoy…**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 10: -¿Otro Cullen?-**

**Pv. Bella**

-Bella, tenemos que hablar -dijo Carl cuando entramos.

-¿Qué pasa Carl? -le dije un tanto seria.

-siéntate -me ordeno señalando el pequeño sillón en la sala, me parecía como si todo estuviera armado para un interrogatorio, camine y me senté donde me indico, sin siquiera pedirlo mis hermanos se pusieron detrás de mi.

-¿ahora si me vas a decir que pasa?-le dije un poco molesta.

-Alice me dijo que un chico de su escuela descubrió lo que somos-comenzó a explicarme.- ¿y sabes lo que tenemos que hacer cierto?

-si…-le dije un poco apenada.

-mira Bella, eh sido muy bueno con ustedes, pero esto llego a su limite… dime… ¿que paso entonces…? -me pregunto molesto.

-yo…-no sabia que decirle, no podía decirle sobre mi necesidad de protegerlo, antes viva que decirle a el. De repente un tip, tip, tip… salio de su localizador.

-creo que lo dejaremos para después, hay una emergencia en el hospital, regreso luego y no se les ocurra salir-dijo en tono amenazador.

-si Carlisle-dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Salio de la casa y arranco su Mercedes y salio a la carretera a toda velocidad, esa si debería de ser una emergencia…

-¿Qué hacemos?-me pregunto Richy.

-matar a la soplona-dije molesta. _–no es enserio, yo que se vamos a mi cuarto veamos alguna película._-pensé mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-no Bella, yo no quise, bueno solo quería que…-comenzó a tartamudear Alice que estaba parada al final de la escalera, como ya sabía en que consistían sus poderes todo el momento pensé que en verdad lo haría, después me para frente a ella y me comencé a reír.

-claro que se que tenias que hacerlo, no te preocupes enana-le dije despeinándola un poco.

-eres mala… tuve una visión, es la peor que pude haber tenido-dijo relajándose después del susto.

-lo siento-le di la vuelta y seguí mi camino, el resto seguía riéndose de Alice.

-eso fue genial Bella-me dijo Pau levantando la mano.

-si lo se-las choque con ella.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Carlisle?-me pregunto Sergei.

-pues lo que ustedes saben no… así que solo espero un milagro…

**Pv. Carlisle**

¿Cómo pude dejarlos llegar tan lejos? Sabía que no los debería de haber dejado seguir su dieta… y ahora un humano ya sabía de nuestra existencia… ¿en que estaría pensando Bella al permitir dejarlo con vida? Pero cuando llegara me iba a escuchar…

-ya vienen -me informo Alice.

-gracias hija

-de nada -en ese momento los cinco llegaron con unas pequeñas capas azules, pero ese no era el punto.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar -le dije en el momento en el que entraron.

-¿Qué pasa Carl?

-siéntate -le señale el sillón.

-¿ahora si me vas a decir que pasa? -sonaba un poco molesta

-Alice me dijo que un chico de su escuela descubrió lo que somos… ¿y sabes lo que tenemos que hacer cierto?

-si…-se noto apenada.

-mira Bella, eh sido muy bueno con ustedes, pero esto llego a su limite… dime… ¿que paso entonces…? -no pude evitar sentirme molesto

-yo…-por lo visto estaba pensando una buena respuesta pero el localizador comenzó a sonar, lo mire y decía que era una emergencia.

-creo que lo dejaremos para después, hay una emergencia en el hospital, regreso luego y no se les ocurra salir-les dije en tono amenazador para intimidarlos un poco.

-si Carlisle-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Me despedí de Esme y salí al garaje se subí al coche y arranque como lo hacia en todas las emergencias, salí a la carretera y pise mas el acelerador, cuando llegue al hospital lo estacione rápido y entre por la entrada por donde entraban las ambulancias, tome una bata de color amarillo y me la puse…

-Carol, ¿hace cuanto que hablaron por la ambulancia?-le pregunte mientras me ayudaba a amarrar las cintas por detrás. Pregunte por cortesía, estaba escuchando las sirenas desde lejos, el sonido no era perceptible para humanos.

-no hace mucho, llamaron de un accidente en la carretera para salir de Forks, ya no han de tardar… se aproximaba mas.

-ahí viene-le dije cuando la vi doblar la esquina, se estaciono y abrieron la puerta.- ¿Qué tenemos?-pregunte, el olor a sangre era muy intenso.

-Edward Masen, iba manejando cuando un árbol se cayó enfrente del coche giro y el mayor golpe lo recibió el -el paramédico hablo rápido mientras sacaba a un hombre con el pulso demasiado lento.

-llevémoslo dentro-le dije jalando la camilla dentro de la sala de urgencias, lo revise de los signos vitales, mientras Candy, una interna limpiaba las heridas.

-Doctor-me llamo.

-¿Qué pasa?-levante la mirada y vi un gran vidrio enterrado en lo que seria en vaso intestinal.

-pide un quirófano-le grite mientras trataba de ver como retirarlo sin que dañara mas el órgano.

-Doctor la esposa de paciente que esta atendiendo llego, venga a verla-me informo Carol. Lo deje y fui a ver a su esposa. Los latidos de corazón de ella eran más fuertes, ella solo tenía unos golpes en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-es Elizabeth Masen, recibió golpes en la frente y el abdomen.

-hagan una resonancia-después me di la vuelta y regrese con el otro paciente.

-Doctor ya esta el quirófano y el paciente ya esta preparado, solo lo estamos esperando.

-vamos -le dije, ¿tan rápido? El vampiro aquí soy yo, eso era bueno, teníamos oportunidad de salvar a este paciente.

Llegue al quirófano y me lavé para ponerme lo adecuado para la cirugía, entre y fui a la camilla. Le di las indicaciones a la enfermera, ella y el otro doctor con el que estaba, ellos seguían mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, en el momento de quitar el vidrio una hemorragia nos sorprendió, tratamos de pararla pero no pudimos, sus latido de débiles pasaron a inexistentes.

-hora de la muerte 4:50 p.m. -les dije para su certificado de defunción.-ya saben que hacer, voy a ver a su esposa.

-si Doctor.

Salí por el cuarto para quitarme las ropas ensangrentadas, después fui con la recepcionista y pregunte por ella, la habían aperado pues tenia un coagulo en el cerebro y ahora estaba en terapia intensiva. Fui al cuarto en el que estaba, entre y por suerte estaba despierta, un poco débil pero mejor de cómo había llegado.

-¿señora Masen?

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi esposo?

-lo lamento, le estábamos retirando un vidrio que se le encajo en su vaso intestinal y hubo una hemorragia que no pudimos controlar.-ella solo comenzó a llorar.-lamento su perdida.

-¿y mi hijo?-pregunto después de un rato.

-¿el iba con ustedes es el vehiculo?

-no, el había ido a la playa, no quiso ir con nosotros por fortuna.

-pues perítame investigar.

-se lo agradecería.

Salí del cuarto y volví con la recepcionista y le pregunte sobre el chico, pero no sabían que ellos tenían mas familia, así que no habían llamado a nadie, saque mi móvil y marque a Esme. Quien respondió al instante.

-Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto preocupada, ah si ya recuerdo, por lo general no le marco a menos que sea una emergencia.

-hola amor, ¿conoces a la familia Masen?

-si, Elizabeth es una mujer estupenda.

-pues ella esta aquí en el hospital, su esposo acaba de fallecer, necesito que localices a su hijo y lo traigas, por favor

-si claro.

-te espero bye. -le colgué y regrese con Elizabeth

-Elizabeth, ya están localizando a tu hijo

-gracias Doctor

-de nada-me di la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí.

-Doctor-me llamó

-¿si?

-¿le podría pedir un favor?

-si puedo cumplirlo, por supuesto.

-bueno, quería pedirle que cuidara de mi hijo si no salgo bien de mi próxima operación.

-por supuesto que lo haría, pero no es tan sencillo, hay varios tramites legales para hacer eso,

-entonces ¿y si hago un testamento?

-probablemente.

-entonces… ¿me podía dar un papel y una pluma para escribir?

-clero, mandare una enfermera que lo traiga.

-se lo agradezco infinitamente.

-descuide -le dije para tranquilizarla- tengo ahora 9 hijos, uno mas no hará la diferencia.-susurre para mis adentros.

-Violetta,-llame a una enfermera-lleve algunas hojas y algo para escribir a la paciente del cuarto 37

-enseguida Doctor

-gracias.

Si ella presentía su muerte lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarla con su última voluntad.

**Pv. Bella**

-voy por otra película, ya me aburrí de esta.

-vamos Bells, solo son unas pocas escenas de romance, te juro se que acabaron.

-Maki, ya vi esta 31 veces y créeme el final nunca cambia por mas que la veas.

-es por que no crees que ocurrirá Pau.

-vamos chicas, yo también me aburrí.

-¿tu también Richard Joseph Swan?

-Maki no me digas así, amor, yo también ya me aburrí, te prometo que vamos a ver una al cine mañana.

-ok, ve Bells, trae otra que no le aburra a los chicos.

-ok…

Baje a la sala donde había un par de películas que todavía no veíamos, ya que teníamos que quedarnos en casa hasta que Carl regresara del hospital.

-Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?-escuche la vos de Esme.

-_hola amor, ¿conoces a la familia Masen?_-me acerque junto a ella para escuchar la conversación mejor

-si, Elizabeth es una mujer estupenda.-le contesto.

-_pues ella esta aquí en el hospital, su esposo acaba de fallecer, necesito que localices a su hijo y lo traigas, por favor_-espera… entonces… ¿Dónde esta Edward?

-si claro.

-_te espero bye._

-¿lo conoces?

-si

-¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

-pues la ultima vez que lo vi fue en la playa, probablemente regreso a su casa.

-yo no se manejar… ¿me puedes llevar?

-si claro.

Nos levantamos y salimos de la casa, mi coche no lo metíamos al garaje pues ya no cabía, Esme me fue dando las indicaciones para llegar, pues no tenía la menor idea de donde vivía.

-es aquí -me dijo cuando llegamos a una pequeña casa de dos pisos, un pequeño jardín al frente y ahí estaba el Volvo, esperaba que no hubiera salido.- ¿quieres acompañarme?

-mejor te espero aquí-le conteste un poco nerviosa, no sabía como actuar en situaciones como estas, su padre había fallecido y su madre todavía estaba viva, cuando me lo dijeron a mi no lo podía creer, pero el agradecería que los pudieran ver antes de, yo no tuve esa oportunidad así que es afortunado.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, llego hasta el pórtico y toco la puerta, después de un tiempo salio Edward y la invito a pasar, así pasaron unos 5 minutos y por fin abrieron la puerta y primero salio Edward y después Esme, quien cerro la puerta, después me estire para abrir la puerta del asiento trasero y después la del copiloto.

Edward subió al asiento trasero sin decir nada, pero lo vi por el espejo y tenía los ojos demasiado rojos de tanto llorar, el volteo a verme y solo pude desviar la mirada, no sabía que decirle, así que solo me limite a conducir al hospital, cuando llegamos Esme se bajo y le abrió la puerta Edward, quien bajo sin decir nada.

-Bella, ¿te quieres quedar?

-voy a la casa Esme-le dije con una media sonrisa

-bueno, yo regresare con Carlisle.

-ok.-le dije arrancando el coche, después conduje de regreso, no tenia intención de regresar a casa, pero a ¿donde iba? Conduje sin rumbo por un rato y después me detuve y me sorprendí de donde había llegado, estaba frente a la casa de Edward, me estacione y baje del coche, no estaba segura de que la casa estaría bacía, pero aun así entre pues la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, entre y recorrí toda la planta baja, subí las escaleras y en la pared a un lado de esta, estaba una serie de fotos familiares, en una de ellas estaba Edward de pequeño, eso hizo reírme, seguí y una puerta entre abierta al final del pasillo llamo mi atención, camine al cuarto y abrí la puerta y era un cuarto no muy grande con las paredes blancas y una cama en medio de esta, las cobijas eran azules, de haber podido me hubiera gustado dormir en una de esas, se veía muy cómoda, había un pequeño librero con algunos libros, los cuales todos ya había leído, después el closet, lo abrí y el olor de el lleno la habitación, un escritorio con una computadora de escritorio y encima de el escritorio había unos cuadernos y un libro de vampiros, no pude evitar reírme de lo irónico que me parecía, lo tome y lo hojee después regrese la vista al escritorio y un pequeño libro un tanto viejo, deje el libro aun lado y después tome ese libro, lo abrí y comencé a leer lo que parecía un diario, seguí pasando las hojas y en una decía algo del día en el que Andre murió, pero no decía absolutamente nada de el, era narrado de el único humano que nos había visto era Edward, el viejo amigo de Richy, así que de aquí sabía lo que era yo… después regrese a la planta baja, ya conocía su casa, era linda, un tanto acogedora, como solía ser la mía, ya no podía seguir aquí tanta calidez me hacia sentir mal. Regrese a mi coche, no tenía intención de regresar a casa, así que regrese al hospital donde estaría segura de que hay seria de ayuda.

-¿el Doctor Cullen?-pregunte a la recepcionista.

-el esta en cirugía, ¿eres hija de la señora Esme?-me pregunto amablemente.

-si

-ella esta en el cuarto 37 en ese pasillo-me indico.

-gracias-no espere respuesta y fui a buscar el cuarto que me habían indicado, me detuve en la puerta, en el cuarto efectivamente estaba Esme, Edward y alguien de que no reconocí su aroma. Toque la puerta-¿puedo pasar?

-claro Bella-me contesto Esme. Entre y fui con ella, no me sentía segura en ese lugar, pero junto con Esme se volvía soportable.- ¿paso algo en casa?

-no Esme, todo esta bien, es solo que no quería estar sola, tu sabes-le tome el hombro y le mostré los recuerdos de las parejitas cuando me dejaban sola.

-oh, que bueno que viniste, Carlisle quiere continuar con la platica de hace rato, pregunte en la recepción de su despacho y espéralo haya-me dijo un poco mas bajo.

-si Esme-le dije saliendo del cuarto sin ver a Edward. Regrese a la recepción donde le pregunte del despacho, y ella me dijo como llegar, le dije que le dijera que lo esperaba haya, después me fui a ahí, entre y efectivamente estaba el lugar vació, me senté en el lugar en que se sientan los pacientes y espere, habían pasado cinco minutos y regrese al cuarto con Esme, pero ya no estaban ahí, estaba vació, los fui a buscar en la cafetería y no estaban, regrese a ver la sala de espera y ahí estaban.

-¿Esme que paso?

-Bella, a Elizabeth la tuvieron que llevar al quirófano, algo hubo mal.

-oh…

Después de un tiempo…

-¿y no lo ibas a esperar en su despacho?

-¿y no esta ocupado? Esme me estoy aburriendo en el despacho, no tengo nada que hacer, ni siquiera hay archivos que ordenar.

-si tienes razón… Edward… ¿no tienes hambre?-le pregunto

-poca, pero no puedo estar tan tranquilo.

-deberías comer algo.

-no gracias.

-insisto, Bella llévalo a la cafetería y cómprale algo.

-si Esme-le dije levantándome. Le di la espalda a el, pero el no se movió, entonces me regrese y le tome la mano, lo jale despacio, pero lo suficiente fuerte para levantarlo, fuimos a la cafetería, pero el seguía sin decir nada.- ¿Qué quieres comer?-le pregunte cuando nos sentamos en una mesa del fondo.

-no tengo hambre-dijo triste, pero escuche que su estomago gruño, se que para un humano común seria imperceptible

-eso no dice tu estomago.

-¿tu que sabes?

-tienes razón, no eh vivido 115 años como para saber lo que estas pasando-le dije en susurro.

-¿115 años?

-si, pero ese no es el punto, te traeré algo y te lo vas a comer-le dije un poco molesta. El no dijo nada, compre una hamburguesa y un refresco cualquiera, regrese con el y se la puse enfrente.-toma, se razonable y come.

-esta bien-accedió resignado. Sin quererlo me reí de el.

-¿Qué?-solo sacudí la cabeza para hacerle saber que no pasaba nada.- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro

-¿Qué paso con tus padres? Leí en el Darío de mi bisabuelo, pero no decía algo de lo que paso, no tienes que contarme si no quieres.

-una epidemia azoto en el pueblo que vivíamos, mis padres nos mandaron a Inglaterra para librarnos de eso, después llego una carta donde nos decían que habían muerto, al principio no lo podía creer, pero me cayó el veinte hasta que regresamos a la casa y estaba intacta, me costo trabajo acostumbrarme pero eme aquí ahora Esme es como mi madre.

-guau, no lo sabía lo siento.

-no te preocupes fue hace mucho, ya casi no lo recuerdo. Será mejor que regresemos.

Ahora volvió a callarse, caminamos despacio y cuando llegamos Esme tenía una mal cara.

-Edward, tu mamá… -comenzó a decirle- no resistió a la cirugía, lo siento mucho.- el quedo en shock, Esme se dirigía a nosotros para abrazarlo, pero me adelante y lo abrace, no tengo la menor idea de por que lo hice, pero el correspondió mi abrazo y se soltó a llorar, me dolía verlo así.

-Bella -me llamó Carl- ¿puedes venir? -fue mas una orden que una petición.

-si, Esme-le señale con la mirada a Edward.

-Edward ven-le dijo Esme quien lo abrazo también, después seguí a Carl quien se dirigía a su consultorio. El abrió la puerta y me hizo señas para que pasara primero, entre y me senté donde antes.

-¿Qué pasa Carl?

-Bella, ¿Quién fue el chico que los descubrió?

-guau… al grano ¿no?... ¿no te dijo Alice?

-no, solo me dijo que un chico te había visto pelear con una pelirroja.

-ah bueno-dije un poco alegre, pero después recordé la situación en la que estábamos-fue Edward

-bueno entonces tendremos la situación bajo control.

-¿a que te refieres?

-pues que tengo que hacerme cargo de Edward hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-¿entonces vivirá con nosotros?

-así es, puedes llamar a Alice que arregle el cuarto que esta frente al tuyo y que compre lo necesario.

-si Carl, pero… ¿y si mejor le contamos y esperamos a que el decida si quiere dejar sus cosas en casa o se los lleve?

-si, creo que es una buena idea, tráelo.

-ok.-le dije mientras salía del despacho, corrí a velocidad humana hasta donde estaban los dos.-Esme, Carl quiere que vallan a su consultorio, tiene algo de que hablar.

-si cariño.-entonces los dos se fueron y saque mi móvil y marque a Alice, quien contesto inmediatamente

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?-dijo inocente

-ya sabes a que hablo…-le dije como cosa obvia.

-si Bella, pero espero que tus hermanos no se lo quieran cenar-se burlo.

-ellos no harán nada, mejor limpien un poco el cuarto de frente mío y luego hablamos, espera habla con Pau…

-¿para que?

-¿Cómo que un humano va a vivir con nosotros?-era ella.

-calma Pau… Carl lo decidió… a mi no me preguntes…-le reclame.

-ok, ¿Quién es?

-¿no lo sabes?

-si te estoy preguntando es por algo ¿no?

-es Edward…

-¿Qué?

-¿no escuchaste?

-si, solo que no me lo creo.

-pues probablemente estemos haya como a las 11 así que se amable una ves en tu existencia y ayuden a Alice a limpiar el cuarto de enfrente ¿quieres?

-no, pero la voy a ayudar.

-gracias, ¿te han dicho que eres genial?

-no…

-ah que bien, bye-le colgué en ese instante, regrese al consultorio, pero me quede fuera escuchando la conversación.

-¿entonces que quieres hacer?-pregunto Carl.

-pues, no se, digo te agradezco que me ofrezcas tu casa, pero tengo una, pero no se que hacer.

-tal ves si Bella te cuenta que hizo con su casa… probablemente tengas una idea. Bella pasa-me ordeno Carl.

-lo siento no quería interrumpir.

-descuida, ¿podrías decirle a Edward que hiciste con tus cosas antes de venir acá?

-pues, vendí la casa, los muebles y todo los lleve a casa de An… de alguien y después las queme.

-¿eso hiciste?-pregunto Carl sorprendido.

-si, digo, no podía… bueno mas bien no quería regresar y las cosas me ataban a mi existencia humana y fue como comenzar una nueva vida.

-y yo que pensé que eras como una adolescente rebelde-dijo Carl mas sorprendido.

-¡y yo que pensé que era mas sensato! Piénselo Carl, va a llevar a un humano a una casa llena de vampiros, los cuales les recuerdo que cinco no son vegetarianos, incluyéndome.

-me olvidaba de eso, creo que lo mejor es que siga en su casa-nos dijo pasando de alto que Edward seguía ahí.-Bella cuidaras de el hasta que termine este año escolar y tus hermanos salgan de vacaciones-nos sugirió.

-¿y si lo convertimos? Eso es más sencillo-propuso Esme.

-NO-grito Edward.-yo no quiero ser inmortal, yo quiero vivir mi vida.

-es bueno escuchar eso, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-no puedo seguir en mi casa, así que creo que lo mejor es que viva con ustedes.

-bueno, Bella, lleva a Edward a su casa y empaquen sus cosas para llevarlo a casa

-si Carl, Edward vamos-lo tome del brazo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la entrada, me despedí de la recepcionista que hasta la fecha no se como se llama y le señale mi coche, los dos subimos casi al mismo tiempo y arranque el coche a su casa, cuando llegamos lo estacione y bajamos, caminamos a la puerta y espere que el la abriera, entro el primero y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara. Subimos por la escalera y entramos a su cuarto.

-¿enserio quemaste tu casa?

-no, fue la de alguien mas que murió ese día en el que convirtieron a Richy.

-ah…

-¿quieres llevarte los muebles de tu cuarto?

-si, creo que es lo mejor.

-ok, ¿me disculpas?-levante mi móvil. El asintió con la cabeza. Salí de su cuarto y me pare al pie de la escalera, marque de nuevo a Alice, quien de nuevo contesto inmediatamente.

-Emmett y Sergei están en camino -fue lo que dijo.

-gracias Als.

-de nada Bella. -Colgué y regrese al cuarto de el.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-pues te agradecería que me ayudaras a meter mis libros en una caja

-pero si podemos llevar tu librero tal cual esta, solo necesitamos algo para mantenerlos en su lugar.

-creo que tengo algunas cuerdas, espera aquí -me dijo mientras salía. Después de un rato volvió con unas cuerdas como las que se usan para escalar-¿crees que estas sirvan?

-si, creo…-tomamos las cueras y amarramos el librero, su cama con todo y sabanas, los cajones de su escritorio y lo único que metimos en caja fue su computadora y claro su ropa. Después de un rato escuchamos el claxon de la camioneta que recién habíamos comprado.

-ya llegaron-le dije.

-¿Quiénes?

-son mis hermanos, nos ayudaran con tus cosas, no te preocupes yo voy.-le dije mientras salía, di un salto de la planta alta y caí cerca de la puerta.- Hola -los salude cuando abrí la puerta.

-Bella, ¿ya arreglaron todo?

-¿desconfías de mi Sergy? por supuesto, todo esta en el cuarto del fondo del segundo piso.-les indique

-ok-pasaron a un lado mío, comenzaron a subir rápido las escaleras, y yo detrás de ellos.

-hola chicos-saludo Edward.

-hey Edward, nos enteramos que vas a vivir con nosotros… así que bienvenido a la familia-dijo eufórico Emmett- y por supuesto sentimos tu perdida.

-gracias, ¿Emmett cierto?

-si hermano.

-chicos tenemos que apurarnos-los interrumpió Sergei.

-oh Sergy déjanos divertirnos un rato.

-Sergei para ti, acaba de empacar, yo me llevo el librero.-dijo levantándolo con ambas manos, como si nada

- espera Sergei.-lo detuvo Emmett

-¿Qué?

-Te ayudo…

-¿para que?

-se supone que pesa mucho.

-¿y?

-que no puedes levarlo como si nada, vamos-le dijo tomando el otro extremo del mueble. Sergei no dijo nada y salieron del cuarto.

-¿se supone que pesa mucho?-me pregunto Edward

-em… pues somos bastante fuertes, y pues eso no pesa nada, además que Carl dice que tenemos que guardar las apariencias.

-ah…-después de unas cuantas vueltas a la camioneta estaba el cuarto de Edward vació.

-bueno eso es todo.-dije en la entrada.

-si, vamonos-dijo Sergei.

-¿estas listo? -le pregunte a Edward

-creo-dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa con llave.

Llegamos a la casa y subimos las cosas a su cuarto, tal como les había dicho Als y Pau habían limpiado el cuarto enfrente del mío, pusimos Edward y yo, por que los otros se lavaron las manos cuando subieron los muebles, las cosas en su lugar, todo quedo tal cual estaba en su casa.

-bueno, creo que eso es todo, ahora te voy a dar un tour a la casa.

-bueno.

-entones este es tu cuarto -señale al piso- saliendo esta mi cuarto, vamos -lo agarre de la mano y seguimos en ese piso.- este es el cuarto de Pau y Sergei, este otro es de Richy y Maki…

-espera… ¿duermen juntos, juntos?

-si-dije como cosa obvia.

-¿y no les dicen nada sus padres?

-hay Edward, ya deberás de haberlo notado, no son nuestros padres, ninguno es hijo de nadie, bueno el que nos transforma es como nuestro creador, creo que se parece ¿no?... pero como te dije tenemos que guardar las apariencias.

-ah… entonces ¿Esme te convirtió a ti?

-no, yo la convertí a ella, a Sergei y a Pau.

-órale…

-si, pero sigamos, vamos al piso de abajo.-bajamos y comencé con las otras habitaciones- esta es de Esme y Carl, esta otra es de Alice y Jasper, la del fondo es de Rose y Emmett, ven, este es el despacho de Carl, nunca entres sin llamar a la puerta.

-ok.

-bueno… queda el primer piso.-lo jale de nuevo de la mano.- mira la sala… la cocina… bueno el recibidor… del otro lado… el área de entretenimiento…

-guau tienen un piano…-dijo algo sorprendido.

-si es de Carl, ya casi no lo toca.

-¿puedo?

-si sabes tocar adelante-se sentó en el banquillo y toco una melodía que yo conocía muy bien-adoro Claro de Luna

-¿la conoces?

-claro.

-¿sabes tocar?

-una ves vi los recuerdos de alguien que sabía tocar, creo que si…

-¿tocarías algo?

-no lo creo, acaba de llegar Carl y Esme, y creo que quieren hablar con nosotros.

-chicos-gritó Carl.

-te lo dije, vamos-nuevamente lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hasta la sala donde estaban todos.

-bueno creo que ya saben todos del nuevo integrante de la familia, Edward Masen, bien Edward creo que Bella ya te dio el tour por la casa, así que espero que te sientas como en casa.

-gracias Carlisle

-solo una cosa… tendré que adoptarte para que te puedas quedar con nosotros así que desde ahora serás un Cullen.

-nuevamente gracias.

-no agradezcas, fue la ultima voluntad de tu madre, descansa que mañana nos espera un día agitado.

El se levanto y se despidió de todos, subió las escaleras y lo perdimos de vista…

-así que un Cullen eh-dijo Alice.

-no lo molestes Alice, sabes por lo que esta pasando, traten de ser amables con el.

Pasamos un rato mas platicando y yo mientras recordaba que hace unas pocas horas había pedido un milagro, pero no, eso no era lo que esperaba. Al menos no me había preguntado el por que no lo había matado lo cual agradecía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Tomen en cuenta que no veo ninguna serie de doctores… así que tengo vaga noción de los artefactos que utilicen en un hospital…**

**Capitulo largo eh… bueno pues así es como se hizo un Cullen, pensé dejarlo en Masen, pero la historia no es así… en fin… dejen review…**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	11. Chapter 11

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 11: -Desaparecida-**

**Pv. Bella**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el funeral de los padres de Edward, casi no salía de su cuarto a menos que fuera a la entrada por su orden de comida, que Carlisle pedía por teléfono, en la escuela era lo mismo, ya no se sentaba en la mesa con sus amigo, ahora estaba con nosotros y solo se sentaba a comer, no se reía de las estupideces de mis hermanos, eso era grave, desde hace un par de días se veía peor, así que pensé en algo para animarlo…

-¿Edward puedes salir por favor?-lo llame desde la puerta.

-no, estoy ocupado, disculpa Bella.-grito desde dentro.

-EDWARD… SABES QUE TENGO EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA TIRAR LA PUERTA Y SACARTE A PATADAS ¿CIERTO?

-has lo que quieras…-dijo resignado, cosa que me hizo enfurecer… ¿Qué tanto se molestaría Esme por la puerta? No, mejor otra forma, salí de la casa y di vuelta, llegue a la parte de al lado, donde estaba la ventana de el, por suerte estaba abierta, brinque y quede frente a la ventana de Rose y Emmett, que estaban recostados en la cama, viendo una película ¿casa blanca? ¿A Rose le gustaban esas cursilerías? Pero notaron mi presencia…

-¿Qué haces?-me pregunto Emmett algo sorprendido.

-yo… este… -me trabe al pronunciar las palabras, pero me comencé a reír-¿casa blanca?-no pude contener las carcajadas… cosa que molesto a Rose-lo siento Rose… yo… me equivoque de piso…

-espera… -iba a dar un salto pero Emmett me detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-no le digas a nadie… ¿quieres?-me rogó con una mirada llena de suplica.

-claro, descuida que mis labios son como una tumba…-le asegure

-gracias…-eso hizo molestar mas a Rose, pero antes de que algo pasara, di otros dos brincos y llegue al techo. Quite me escudo y comencé a escuchar las conversaciones de mis hermanos…

_-chicos, escuchen esto…-_los interrumpí

_-¿Bella? ¿Ese milagro?-_me pregunto Pau.

_-muy graciosa… ¿Dónde están?_

_-Richy y yo en nuestro cuarto…_-intervino Maki

_-Sergy y yo en la sala, Als y Jaz salieron a cazar, Rose y Emmett en su habitación, Esme en el patio y Carl todavía no llega…-_me informo Pau.

_-bueno, pues resulta que estaba por sacar a Edward de su cuarto… ¿si escucharon no?_-todos asintieron_-pues cuando estaba frente a la ventana del cuarto de Emmett y Rose… estaban viendo casa blanca…-_pensé y me comencé a reír.

_-¿eso es divertido?-_me pregunto Maki

_-si… ¿o no?-_pregunte confusa.

_-claro que es gracioso-_me apoyo Pau_-digo, yo no la vería de nuevo por nada del mundo, y no obligaría a Sergy a que la viera…_

_-claro que no… es linda… me fascina…-_Maki dejo ver su fascinación por la película.

_-auch…creo que mejor no digo nada-_intervino Richy.

_-lo siento hermano…-_le dijo Sergei.

_-si, lo siento Richy… yo no sabía…_-me disculpe

_-descuida no te voy a obligar a verla-_le dijo Maki a Richy.

_-gracias cariño-_le respondió

_-si gracias Maki, le quitaste el chiste a lo que nos contó Bella-_Pau dijo sarcástica

_-ay… me largo…-_les dije volviendo a poner el escudo.

Salte enfrente de la ventana de Edward, cayendo delicadamente encima de la teja, como la ventana estaba abierta entre, pero Edward todavía no había notado mi presencia, pues estaba en su cama boca bajo y tenia tapada la cabeza con una almohada.

-¿TE DIJE QUE TE SACARÍA A PATADAS DE TU CUARTO NO?-le grite en tono humano. El brinco al instante y casi cae de la cama.

-Bella… me diste un susto… ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué no ibas a tumbar la puerta?

-muy gracioso Edward… muy gracioso… entre por la ventana,-le dije acercándome a su cama, donde me senté en el borde- Esme no me perdonaría si echo a perder la puerta…-espere pero no hubo respuesta- Edward, Carl no pidió comida para ti hoy, así que te voy a preparar algo de comer, quieras o no…-lo tome de la mano y lo jale un poco, pero pareció bastante, pues al tratar de ponerse de pie, pareció que lo arrastre.- lo siento, no se medir muy bien mi fuerza

-no te preocupes, después de todo, eso es normal para ti, pero ten mas cuidado, casi me arrancas el brazo.

-ok… vamos, quiero que pruebes lo que te voy a cocinar-todavía lo tenia de la mano y baje a una velocidad considerable las escaleras, cuando llegamos a la cocina, lo senté en una silla de la barra, saque las cosas que había comprado y comencé a picar algunos vegetales a velocidad vampirica, cundo termine Edward estaba algo sorprendido- tu nos has dado una buena razón para utilizar la cocina por primera vez-le dije sonriendo.

-es sorprendente-fue lo único que pudo decir. Yo seguí preparando lo que hacia.

-si eso ya lo se, como no comemos comida humana, pues realmente este lugar era un desperdicio de espacio.

-no, me refiero a esa velocidad… guau

-omg… es natural para mí.

-si, pero… es un don o una habilidad ¿o algo así?

-no, son mas bien reflejos, son diferente al de los humanos, reaccionan muy lento.

-gracias-dijo en tono sarcástico.- ¿entonces reaccionan mas rápido que los humanos?

-así es, recuerdas el día en la playa ¿no? pues ahí tienes el ejemplo mas exacto-le dije.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-entro Pau con Sergei de la mano.

-estoy cocinando para el humano-dije sonriendo.

-¿y si mejor cocinamos al humano?-dijo viéndolo de modo acechador.

-hey, hey… cálmate… saldremos a casar mañana-la detuve.

-solo bromeaba, es tu humano, has lo que quieras con el-dijo tranquila, como si no hubiera mencionado que se quería comer a Edward

-argh… obvio no, ¿yo cenarme a el?-lo miro como poco cosa.

-¿pero que...?

-no me preguntes, desde que entraste a la cocina puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, telepatía, ¿lo olvidas?

-¿pero como?

-es lo mismo que me pregunto, es como si tu escudo se hubiera debilitado y ahora esta deshabilitado o algo.

-esperen… ¿telepatía?- Edward pregunto confuso

-ah… si eso… es… digamos… un don…-dije con trabajos.

-¿un don?-volvió a preguntar. Pero en ese momento algo olía a quemado. Con tanta distracción la comida por poco se estropea, pero por suerte mi sentido del olfato es diferente al de los humanos, y apenas era poca cosa lo que se había quemado.

-creo que mejor nos vamos…-dijo Sergei jalando a Pau a la puerta que daba al patio. Me despedí de ellos con una sonrisa y seguí con mi trabajo, después de un tiempo parecía que ya estaba lista.

-bueno, creo que ya esta, ¿podrías probarlo para ver que tal?-le pedí

-seguro-se acerco y le di un poco con la cuchara de madera, el pareció algo sorprendido-¿hace cuanto que no cocinas?

-creo que hace 79 años, creo…-hice una cuenta rápida- si ese tiempo.

-¿enserio tienes esa edad?

-pues… si cuento mis años como humana serian 115 años-le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-pues, creo que no perdiste el sazón, esta delicioso.-dijo riéndose.

-gracias…-si pudiera sonrojarme creo que lo habría echo. Solo me limite a sonreír

-de nada-pero a diferencia mía, el si se sonrojo, cosa que era linda…

-bueno, saca un refresco del refrigerador mientras te sirvo.-le dije desviando la mirada. El se acerco al refrigerador y saco un refresco después se sentó en el lugar donde antes lo había puesto, y yo le puse el plato de comida frente.- adelante -me senté frente a el y lo anime para que comiera, este acepto sin más.

-no me gusta que ve vean comer-me dijo con parte del primer bocado en la boca.

-oh disculpa… -le dije algo apenada, me le levante, metí las sobras en un toper, lave lo que había utilizado, pero sin voltearlo a ver, cuando termine el todavía ni iba a la mitad del plato, salí de la cocina y mire la sala, pero no me dieron ganas de sentarme en el sillón, pero tampoco regresar a mi cuarto, entonces fui a el área de entretenimiento, donde estaba el piano, no sabía por que, pero de repente me dieron ganas de tocarlo, lo había echo meses atrás y después de esa vez no lo volví a tocar, pase mis dedos por las teclas sin saber exactamente que tocaba, solo lo hacia así sin mas… la melodía era lenta, en ocasiones un poco mas rápido, pero alegre…

-¿tu la compusiste?-Edward me sorprendió en la entrada.

-¿la escuchaste?-le pregunte sorprendida.

-claro, bueno solo esa ultima parte, ¿tu la compusiste?

-pues, creo… es la primera vez que la toco…

-pues creo que deberías de escribirla, es buena.

-ah… si eso… no se como…-dije algo apenada.

-¿quieres que te ayude a escribirla?

-pues tengo buena memoria, pero creo que sería lo mejor

-bien… ¿tienes donde escribir?

-aquí no…

-bueno, voy a traer hojas para escribir… ¿vale?

-si, te espero.

El salio caminando a paso rápido a su cuarto, y en la mitad de la segunda escalera se canso, pero no dejo de correr, eso me hizo reír y corrí a velocidad vampirica, lo rebase en los últimos escalones, y me pare junto a la puerta de su habitación, todavía riendo.

-pudiste decirme donde estaban-le dije riendo.

-lo olvide ¿si?... ven pasa-dijo mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para que pasara.

-ok-entre y me senté en su cama mientras el buscaba yo que se… después de un rato saco dos hojas y me las dio.

-toma, con esto la escribiremos…-las mira y eran unas hojas con un conjunto de rayas juntas, separadas unas con otras.

-bueno, vamos-lo tome de la mano y lo jale, esta vez si fue mas despacio, pero aun era rápido.

Después de eso… toda la tarde la ocupamos para eso, cuando oscureció el se fue a dormir y yo seguí tocando esa misma melodía, me había gustado, a pesar de que sonaba como una nana, cosa que me pareció extraño, pues si bien no necesitaba dormir, creo que con esa podría dormir profundamente, no tenia ni media hora de que Edward se había ido a dormir, pensé que todavía estaba despierto, pero entre a su habitación, pero todo estaba oscuro y el ya estaba durmiendo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a cada respiración, de su pecho salía un ligero ronquido, y su respiración era tranquila, no niego que me dio envidia, pero de la buena, parecía bastante tranquilo, tenia tanta tranquilidad en la cara, sus facciones eran relajadas, cualquiera que fuera su sueño debería de ser uno bueno, al menos el podía dormir tranquilo, esa tranquilidad a la que yo había renunciado antes.

Se dio vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba, los rayos lunares se filtraron por la ventana haciendo que su piel ya pálida reluciera ante tal brillo, claro muy diferente al de nosotros ante el sol, pero resplandecía de una manera deslumbrante.

Si su hermosura humana me deslumbraba, ¿para que ocultarlo mas? Cada ves que sentía su calida mano junto a la mía, cada vez que el se acercaba a mi, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal, era una melodía de la cual nunca me cansaría de escuchar, cada vez que hacia que se sonrojara era mas placentero para mi que para el, su sangre… una vez tuve oportunidad de olerla, pera deliciosa, pero el sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, le grito a Emmett y me llevo fuera de la casa, y todo paso en fracciones de segundos, y la enorme necesidad que tenía de protegerlo… y ahora sabía a que se debía…

-aléjate…-grito Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, me acerque para ver de que iba eso.

-¿Edward?-lo llame.

-no-volvió a gritar. Seguía durmiendo, bueno tenia los ojos cerrados, pero su respiración era muy agitada.

-¿Edward?-lo volví a llamar, puse mi cano en su mejilla y el se sobresalto y se aparto de inmediato, pero todavía seguía durmiendo

-aléjate-volvió a gritar, ¿es que acaso tiene una pesadilla?

-Edward-esta vez lo sacudí un poco del hombro para que se despertara.-Edward-lo volví a sacudir, en ese momento no pude evitar ver sus recuerdos, los sueños contaban como tal, en el estaba yo, caminaba asía el de manera acechadora, por eso gritaba que me alejara de el, después lo lograba acorralar y acariciaba su mejilla al igual que como lo hice realmente, y también se apartaba, volvió a separarse y me volvió a gritar, lo alcance en un movimiento y lo agarre del cuello.

-NO-grito abriendo los ojos y sentadote en la cama en un movimiento brusco.

-¿Edward estas bien?-deje de lado la pesadilla que había tenido.

-¿Bella?-pregunto algo asustado.

-calma Edward-me senté junto a el, pero por instinto se alejo.-discúlpame… -me volví a levantar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me miro con cautela.

-estabas gritando y vine a ver -mentira.- y por accidente vi tu pesadilla-le dije sin pensar… demonios que hice… bueno las palabras están dichas…-no debí hacerlo, me voy-le dije dándome vuelta sin esperar respuesta salí de su habitación, entre a la mía, tome mi gabardina y la cadena y el pequeño frasco con las cenizas de Andre, salte por la ventana, sabía como bloquear las visiones de Alice, Richy y Pau, por lo que no sabrían a donde iría, aunque yo tampoco lo sabía.

Tenía que estar lejos de el, si el me veía así… entonces ¿Qué podría hacer yo para cambiar eso? Nada…

A la única persona que ame fue a Andre, y estaba muerto, de eso ya tenía años, pero aun me dolía su perdida, no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

Hace rato… era como si el corazón que alguna ves latió solo por Andre ahora latiera por Edward… ¿era eso posible? ¿Qué mi corazón volviera a sentir eso? a pesar de que nunca pensé que eso pasaría… ahora estaba segura de que estaba enamorada de Edward, pero… para el era evidente de que era un monstruo, al verme en esa pesadilla… pero probablemente si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me vea diferente… estoy segura…

¿Pero que digo? Yo… no puedo… no… yo soy una vampira… el un humano… ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?... no claro que no lo era… no es nada sensato… yo soy una asesina ante sus ojos, un monstruo… el era tan humano…

Si realmente lo quería proteger… tenia que alejarme de el…

**Pv. Edward**

_-se que no puedes salir a la luz del día, ¿pero donde podemos ir entonces?-por desgracia era un día soleado, uno de los pocos días en los que en Forks esta soleado, cosa que nos impedía salir._

_-pues… realmente no lo se…ah… no hace mucho encontré un prado, ¿quieres ir?_

_-seguro, pero tengo hambre-le dije sobandome la panza._

_-vamos a la cocina, hay platillos que no te eh preparado-me sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento, me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos a la cocina._

_-nop, yo preparare algo, me conformo que estés aquí.-le dije cuando entramos a la cocina._

_-bueno, me sentare aquí… ¿Qué va a preparar el humano?_

_-no se, déjame improvisar_

_-si, los humanos son buenos improvisadores._

_-oye…-me queje, saque algunas salchichas, las rebane, pero ella comenzó a reírse, cosa que hizo que me distrajera cuando la voltee a ver, un repentino dolor en mi dedo me volvió a la realidad, me había cortado y apenas unas gotas de sangre habían salido, levante la vista y Bella me miraba con otra mirada, algo entraño._

_-aléjate…-le grite aterrado._

_-Edward… hueles delicioso… solo una probadita-sus ojos eran negros, habían perdido el brillo que tanto me gustaba._

_-no-le volví a gritar, alejándome más de ella pero era lógico que ella era mas veloz, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella estaba frente a mi levantó una mano para acariciar mi mejilla._

_-aléjate-me aleje de ella, pero me atrapo del cuello…_

-NO-grite sentándome de un brinco en la cama.

-¿Edward estas bien?-Bella estaba junto a mi cama.

-¿Bella?-¿seguía en el sueño?

-calma Edward-se sentó en la cama, pero no iba a arriesgarme, por lo que me aleje un poco-discúlpame… -se volvió a levantar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-todavía no me creía que estaba despierto.

-estabas gritando y vine a ver… y por accidente vi tu pesadilla… no debí hacerlo, me voy-hablo rápido que apenas entendí que dijo, cuando salio corriendo a velocidad vampirica de mi habitación, caí en cuenta que se había preocupado por mi.

Me levante corriendo a su cuarto, pero cuando entre no estaba ahí, salí y baje al segundo piso, donde todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas, en el primer piso estaba la mayoría.

-¿Edward?-me llamó Emmett- ¿estas bien hermano?

-Em… ¿has visto a Bella?-le pregunte un tanto preocupado.

-¿Qué no estaba en su habitación?-yo negué con la cabeza- hace rato que subió y no ha bajado… pregúntale a sus hermanos, ellos han de saber donde esta.-me dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-gracias… ¿pero donde están?-le pregunte pues el estaba jugando con Jasper.

-Richy esta en el área de entretenimiento con Sergei, alo mejor ellos saben-salí al salón donde estaba el piano, y efectivamente los chicos estaban ahí…

-chicos… ¿han visto a Bella?-les pregunte cuando me voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué no estaba en su habitación?-me pregunto su hermano.

-eso pensé, pero cuando entre no estaba y…la-ventana-estaba-abierta-me quede pensando, ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-entre y no estaba… pero la ventana-me quede callado, los dos se levantaron y salieron corriendo a su velocidad de la habitación.

**Pv. Richard**

-chicos… -nos hablo Edward, y lo volteamos a ver-¿han visto a Bella?-nos pregunto.

-¿Qué no estaba en su habitación?-le pregunte con sarcasmo, pues si bien recordaba en las noches iba a su habitación a hacer no se que cosas, me molestaba que se comportara como humana en ocasiones.

-eso pensé, pero cuando entre no estaba y…la-ventana-estaba-abierta-dijo con los ojos fijos en la nada.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos Sergei y yo a la vez algo alarmados.

-entre y no estaba… pero la ventana-se volvió a quedar callado con la mirada perdida. Me levante y Sergei me siguió, entramos a la habitación de Bella, y efectivamente no estaba… busque en su ropero y la gabardina no estaba, ni la cadena, ni el frasco que tanto atesoraba.

-se fue…-le dije a Sergei, mire por la ventana y de repente ya no veía el bosque, si no mas bien una ciudad, reconocí un viejo comercio que estaba en Seattle, en el reflejo de un vidrio vi e Bella, caminando con la gabardina, pero nuevamente volví a ver el bosque.

-esta en Seattle-le grite a Sergei mientras saltaba por la ventana, corrí por el bosque, no tardaría en llegar a en poblado y de ahí a Seattle, me tardaría unas dos horas en llegar. Pero Bella solo iba pocos minutos delante de mi, claro no la podía ver.

**Pv. Sergei**

Entramos a la habitación de Bella, tenía tiempo sin entrar, pero seguía igual que la última vez.

-se fue…-dijo después de una rápida inspección al cuarto. Camino a la ventana y se recargo en el marco, sus ojos vieron a la nada, me acerque a verlo y su mirada me recordó que eso debería ser una visión.-esta en Seattle-escuche mientras saltaba por la ventana.

Voltee a ver a la entrada y ahí estaba Edward, con la respiración entre cortada.

-¿Qué le hiciste idiota?-no podía controlar la rabia que me invadía en ese instante. Lo tome del cuello de la playera que llevaba y lo levante un poco.

-yo… nada…-dijo algo temeroso.

-ella no huye nunca y si tu la estabas buscando era por algo-le asegure

-ya cariño… -me sorprendió Pau quien ya estaba a mi lado con sus manos en mi brazo-déjalo -me ordeno y yo la obedecí al instante. Entonces ella me abrazo, mas para controlarme que para no matarlo.

-no le hice nada-dijo enojado.

-Edward vete-le grito ella. El sin mas salio de la habitación no sin antes verme con una maliciosa mirada.

-crees que me asustas humano estupido-le grite lo suficiente para que me escuchara.

-ya-me grito Pau.

-¿Qué pasa?-entro Maki al cuarto.

-Bella se fue por culpa de el-le dije con rabia.

-¿y Richy?-pregunto preocupada por su compañero.

-esta en Seattle-Pau me quito la palabra de la boca.

-¿pero que paso?

-no lo se Maki, solo se que ella va a Seattle.

-no… acaba de cambiar de parecer, va a… Canadá…

-¿segura?-le pregunte.

-tanto como que el cielo es azul y la luna no es de queso

Saque mi teléfono y marque el numero de Richy, este atendió después de un rato.

-¿Qué?-pregunto algo molesto

-va a Canadá-le informe.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Pau la acaba de ver-lo interrumpí.

-¿y por que no lo vi?

-no me preguntes hermano…

-ok… dile a Maki que la espero aquí en Seattle, la necesito para que la controle cuando la encontremos.

-ella va para allá-le dije cuando vi que salto por al ventana, era seguro que escucho la conversación.

-ustedes quédense ahí por si regresa o si es que Pau tiene otra visión.

-ok… hermano… cuídense-no espere respuesta y colgué, se que esto lo recordarían y me lo restregarían, pero por ahora teníamos que encontrar a Bella.

**Pv. Edward**

¿Qué yo hice algo? Eso era imposible, apenas había cruzado palabras con ella.

Haber… ¿Qué dijimos exactamente?

_-¿Edward estas bien?-_dijo ella

_-¿Bella?-_pregunte yo.

_-calma Edward-_dijo ella y se sentó en la cama, pero yo me aleje un poco-_discúlpame… -_se volvió a levantar.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_-le pregunte.

_-estabas gritando y vine a ver… y por accidente vi tu pesadilla… no debí hacerlo, me voy_-eso es…

Tuve una pesadilla y ella la vio…

No espera… ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

No, no fue por eso…

¿Pensó que estaba molesto con ella?

Demonios… y ahora ella andaba no se donde y no podía hablar con ella y disculparme.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Bueno… es un buen relleno… jejeje… **

**Ya saben lo que siente Bella por Edward, pero que sentirá el por ella?**

**Descúbranlo en es siguiente capitulo…**

**Omg… casi no tengo tiempo de escribir, yo pensé que entrando al Tecno seria mas ligero el asunto de las tareas, pero no!!! Me dejan más!!! ¬_¬'**

**Escojan que historia termino primero, o le sigo como voy? Un capitulo de cada uno ^_^'**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR **_**Review**_**… CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, PREGUNTA, SUJERENCIA O CRITICAS CONTRUCTIVAS SON BUEN RESIVIDAS… MENTADAS DE MADRE… ABTENGANSE… XD**

**LEVANTEMENTE UN POCO LA AUTOESTIMA DE ESCRITORA Y DEJEN UN **_**Review.**_

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	12. Chapter 12

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 12: -La Boda de Esme-**

**Pv. Edward**

Habían pasado cinco meses desde que Bella y sus hermanos se fueron, solamente se quedaron aquí Sergei y Pau, y de vez en cuando me tocaba escuchar alguna platica sobre que había pasado con ella…

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba sentado en la sala viendo las noticias, solo para enterarme de que pasaba haya afuera, todas las chicas estaban ahí, cosa que no me incomodaba, solo no prestaba atención a lo que decían, hasta que después de un rato después de un silencio incomodo Pau hablo.

-¿Esme?-la llamó Pau.

-¿si linda?-le contesto.

-¿Cuándo se van a casar? Digo estamos en Julio y pronto… ah… no, espera… aquí llueve todo el tiempo… olvídalo… (N/A: aquí en México la temporada de lluvias es por esta fecha -julio-, a eso se refería) el punto es que tienen dos años de conocerse, sin mencionar el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse antes… y no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Qué rayos están esperando? ¿A que pase un siglo y se conozcan mejor? recuerden que hay un humano en casa y no durara tanto -se noto el tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-no cariño, es solo que queríamos esperar a que Bella y Maki regresaran para ponernos de acuerdo con los preparativos, la tenemos que organizar todas nosotras, pero pues tiene una semana que no sabemos de ella y pues…

-no te compliques… creo que nosotras cuatro podremos perfectamente, además Edward nos puede ayudar -hice como que no escuchaba la conversación y puse mi atención en el televisor.- ¿cierto Edward? ¿Edward?

-¿eh?-pregunte distraído.

-¿Qué si nos puedes ayudar con los preparativos de la boda de Esme…?-me pregunto ella.

-¿yo? ¿Boda? Esas dos palabras no van juntas en una frase… tal vez con la despedida de soltero de Carlisle, la música y si van a invitar a mas humanos tal vez ayude a escoger la comida…-me encogí de hombros

-a eso me refería…-dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿pero y Bella y Maki?-agradecí internamente a Alice por preguntar por ellas.

-yo me encargo de que regresen un par de días antes…-dijo una muy segura Pau.

-bueno, entonces que te parece si la hacemos en un mes…-propuso Alice.

-creo que seria mejor en septiembre…-dijo Pau, y Alice entre cerro los ojos- bueno… ok… vi que era en Septiembre…-dijo resignada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Rose, algo molesta.

-¿yo que se? No controlo las visiones que tengo a diferencia de Alice…

-bueno… que les parece… ¿el 13 de septiembre?-propuso Esme.

-por mi esta bien, solo que ese es el cumpleaños de Bells, podríamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro…-dijo Pau despreocupada.

-yo creo que no…-le reto Rose- ese día solo tiene que ser de Carlisle y Esme.

-si, yo digo lo mismo…-la secundo Alice…

-bueno, no peleemos… que sea el… 12 de septiembre…-comento Esme- y así los dejamos solos para su fiesta… ah, pero eso si… nada que llame mucho la atención.

-¿te han dicho que eres la mamá que cualquier chico querría tener?-pregunto Alice.

-no

-pues te lo digo… eres la mamá que cualquier chico querría tener

-gracias…-Alice se levanto y fue a abrazar a Esme, al parecer esto enfado a Pau, por que se levanto y se fue.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Si, eso había sido ya hace muchos días, ahora estábamos a no mucho tiempo del gran momento y Bella todavía no regresaba…

Realmente en estos cinco meses que ella no a estado, me siento extraño, como que algo me falta, un hueco en el corazón… ¿pero por que sentía eso?...

-Edward…-me llamó Emmett

-¿Qué cosa hermano?-le pregunte dejando el libro que estaba leyendo de lado.

-me dijo Rose, que te dijera a ti, que le dijo Alice que Pau le pidió… ¿que si por favor pasas por esto a la tintorería cuando vallas por tu traje?-me extendió una nota de cinco vestidos y cuatro trajes, no necesite ser adivino para saber que eran de todos nosotros.

-haber si entendí, ¿Pau le dijo a Alice y Alice le dijo a Rose y Rose a ti que fueras por esto y tu me mandas a mi?-que complicado.

-no, dijo Pau que tu fueras por esto, solo que ellas no pueden dejar lo que están haciendo ahorita…

-¿y por que no me lo pidió ella directamente?-eso era evidente, todavía pensaba que tenia la culpa del que Bella se haya ido de aquí, y solo esa vez me hablo para meterme en líos con Esme por lo que me tocaba…

-¿yo que se?-dijo el rodando los ojos…

-ok, yo paso…-le dije resignado.

-suerte-dijo y se salio de mi cuarto, mire el reloj y todavía faltaban nueve horas para la fiesta, me levante y tome la nota de mi traje y el que me habían dado, salí del cuarto y vi la puerta de Bella entreabierta, me dio curiosidad, me asomé por la abertura y no había nadie dentro, así que cerré la puerta y baje a mi Volvo para ir a recoger los trajes.

**Pv. Bella**

Cinco meses pasaron volando, habíamos estado todo este tiempo en Alaska, si suena extremista, pero la sangre de ellos es mas caliente que la de cualquiera… por eso de la conservación del calor.

Pero ahora regresaba a Forks… no me agradaba la idea, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Esme, solo iría a su boda y me iría ese mismo día, ¿A dónde? No lo se, pero no estaría en el mismo lugar que el… en el que Edward estuviera… no si yo estaba enamorada de el, no si el me veía como una amenaza, no al menos que yo pudiera volver a ser humana, por que era seguro que a el no le interesaba ser vampiro y vivir eternamente…

-Bells…-me llamó Richy…

-¿Qué?-le conteste.

-Alice planea hacer una fiesta en tu cumpleaños, osea mañana…

-¿Qué?-pregunte atónita.

-¿te lo repito?-puso cara de sufrido.

-no, claro que te escuche, pero… ¿Por qué? Digo no te hizo a ti, ni a nadie mas cuando estuvimos todos juntos…

-por que ninguno la dejamos… ¿no te diste cuenta?-me pregunto con gran sorpresa.

-la verdad… no…

-descuida ya llegamos, ve a reclamarle…-me dijo Maki cuando exactamente estábamos a pocos pasos de la casa, en el bosque, todo el patio trasero estaba decorado, justo como Pau lo dijo.

-chicos…-nos grito una voz muy familiar.- ¿Qué hacen ahí? Faltan nueve horas para que comience la ceremonia… así que Richy ven a darme una mano, Sergei y Emmett fueron a traer los arreglos…-nos grito Alice

-¿y que hay de Jasper?-la reto, saliendo del bosque, nosotras dos tras de el.

-el fue a comprar algo que le encargue…-dijo excusándolo.

-¿y el humano?-dijo refiriéndose a Edward.

-¿crees que esto lo va a hacer el humano?-pregunto mientras se tambaleaba en la escalera para colocar unos faroles.- además el va a ir por nuestros trajes.

-esta bien, esta bien…-dijo resignado.- pero no te pasara nada si te caes…-le recordó.

-pero soy mujer… y por ende soy delicada…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

-ok… tu ganas…-cambio de lugar con ella y yo me fui de ahí, quería dejar mis cosas en lugar seguro.

Brinque y en un dos por tres ya estaba abriendo la ventana de mi cuarto. Entre con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues según Alice, Edward iría por los trajes… eso decía que todavía estaba en la casa. Deje las cosas en el ropero y abrí la puerta, pero en ese instante Edward estaba abriendo su puerta, me metí rápido y no cerré la puerta, por que por mas silenciosa que fuera se escucharía el cerrojo… así que la deje entre abierta y me puse detrás de ella, entonces un corazón un poco acelerado se acerco a la puerta, contuve la respiración y de repente se cerro la puerta y el corazón acelerado se fue alejando.

Salí de mi cuarto y el ya se había ido, fui al patio trasero para ver en que podía ayudar…

-Bells, que bueno que llegaste… me estaba volviendo loca con este par-me dijo Pau muy aliviada de verme.

-si yo también te extrañe-dije en tono sarcástico.

-oh, vamos…

-esta bien… ya llegue a rescatarte…-dije sin ganas.

-si, que bueno, pero tenemos una platica pendiente eh!

-¿sobre que?-me hice la desentendida.

-sobre tu repentina huida obviamente…

-esta bien… pero aquí no… vamos a dar una caminata por el bosque…

-esta bien…-dicho esto comencé a correr y ella me alcanzo rápidamente- ¿sabes que Alice nos mata si no llegamos al menos en dos horas cierto?

-si, pero no vamos a tardar mucho…-seguimos corriendo y después de un rato me detuve en seco, Pau reacciono un poco lento y se regreso.

-¿ahora si me puedes contar?-yo menee la cabeza.- ¿Por qué?

-mejor te lo enseño-levante la mano y toque su brazo… así pase las imágenes que tenia muy bien guardadas en mi memoria…

-valla- dijo cuando termine- eso lo explica…

-¿explica que?

-mira -levanto la mano y me paso algunos recuerdos de Edward, desde que me fui hasta hace unos instantes… se veía algo triste y deprimido, pero no tanto…

-¿y eso que?-pregunte sin entender.

-¿es enserio? -me pregunto algo sorprendida, y yo la mire con cara de que no entendía a que se refería.- hay!!! Es como hablar con una niña!!! Mira el estuvo extrañándote… o por que crees que no invito a nadie el en baile de graduación que por cierto podrían ir todos los que quisieran de cualquier curso… o por que crees que rechazo a Melanie cuando se le declaro, y déjame y te digo que cualquier chico estuviera deseoso de que eso le pasara a ellos.

-¿y eso que? Digo… ¿eso no significa el sienta los mismo?-dije escéptica.

-no lo se… ¿Por qué no le preguntas? -dijo despreocupada.

-por que… ¿no vez como me ve? Soy un monstruo para el…

-Bells no seas ridículaaa!!! Fue solo una pesadilla… ¿Qué tu no tenias pesadillas cuando eras humana? ¿Y tu mama te decía que eso no era real?

-si, pero…

-¿entonces?

-pero…

-nada de peros Bells… tienes que hablar con el… al menos que se entere de que regresaste, por que te aseguro que no lo has visto…

-tienes razón…

-¿regresamos entonces? -comenzó a caminar de regreso- Edward acaba de llegar con nuestros vestidos. -dijo como si me insinuara algo. Cosa que no entendí, pero corrimos hasta que llegamos, y efectivamente el Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado en el patio de enfrente, pero de el ni sus luces.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? -pregunto una histérica Alice.

-tranquila… Licha ya llegamos… -dijo Pau.

-ya te dije que no me digas Licha… no se como te acostumbraron en tu país, pero soy ALICE, A-L-I-C-E, ALICE ¿entiendes? -pregunto algo histérica.

-relájate, ALICE, ya estamos aquí y agradece

-ash como sea… bueno, sus vestidos ya están en su habitación, les ruego que se cambien y en unos momentos estoy con ustedes para maquillarlas y peinarlas…-nos ordeno, no tenía ganas de discutir, así que obedecí. En el camino de regreso a casa soltamos la carcajada.

-¿de donde sacaste eso de Licha?-le pregunte.

-no lo se…-dijo encogiéndose los hombros- voy a ver a Sergy… te veo luego…

-ok. -dije sin más. En ese preciso momento el aroma de Edward me llego y lleno mis pulmones, valla que había extrañado ese aroma, pues olía más delicioso de lo que recordaba.

Subí las escaleras siguiendo el rastro y en el segundo piso alcance escuchar a Rose que le decía algo a Esme, así que me decidí y pase a saludarla y que supiera que estaba de regreso, además el aroma me guiaba a ahí.

-¿Esme puedo pasar?-pregunte cuando toque la puerta.

-Bella… ¿eres tu?-dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¿claro quien mas?-le dije abrazándola.

-te extrañe pequeña-me devolvió el abrazo.

-yo también-le dije separándola un poco y la mire mejor…

-estas preciosa… seguramente eres la novia mas bonita que eh visto en toda mi existencia.-le asegure, mientras daba un recorrido al cuarto con la vista.

-no digas eso… tu serás mas hermosa.

-¿yo?-pregunte sin entender.

-oh, yo me entiendo sola…

-Bella, creo que será mejor que te vallas a cambiar, o Alice no podrá con toas ustedes…-nos interrumpió Rose.

-si, bueno Esme, nos vemos en un rato.-me despedí de ella y me fui a mi habitación.

El resto del pasillo también estaba impregnado del olor de el, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber pasado por ahí, lo deje pasar por alto y me fui a mi habitación, si de porsi Alice ya estaba estresada e histérica, no quería empeorarla, pero cuando entre al cuarto el aroma estaba mas concentrado, si, era el aroma de Edward, había estado aquí en mi cuarto, y su rastro terminaba en mi vestido.

**Pv. Edward**

-hola, buenos días-salude a la chica que atendía.

-yo diría tardes-dijo ella sonriendo y volteo a ver al reloj.

-valla, entonces buenas tardes-eran ya la una de la tarde, pero como siempre el día estaba nublado.

-buenas tardes, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto amablemente.

-vengo a recoger todo esto-le di las facturas.

-valla… cinco vestidos y cinco trajes… ¿una fiesta?-dijo para romper el hielo mientras iba a buscarlos.

-una boda… mejor dicho-la corregí.

-mándales mis felicitaciones-me dijo entramándome las bolsas con los vestidos y los trajes dentro.

-gracias yo se las daré-le dije sonriendo.-hasta luego-me despedí y ella me sonrió.

Puse con cuidado las cosas y subí al coche, conduje por las calles con cuidado, pero me llamo la atención en una esquina cuando estaba esperando la luz verde para segur avanzando ver a la mujer con la que había peleado Bella en la playa, tenía tiempo sin verla, y me veía con unos ojos de maldad y una sonrisa malévola, cosa que me dio miedo, pero no estaba sola, estaba un chico mas grande que yo, pero menos que ella, era un chico de cabello negro y algo despeinado, vampiro, por que tenía las facciones muy finas y los ojos rojos, que me miraban con sorpresa, casi como aquella ocasión, cuando Bella y Richard me conocieron y se dieron cuanta de que me parecía a mi bisabuelo, la misma mirada, eso me dejo pensando, en lo que dijo mi bisabuelo de la pareja de Bella, nunca supe que paso con el, fue entonces cuando el verde se puso y arranque lo mas rápido que pude, necesitaba llegar y contárselo a Bella, claro cuando la viera.

-ya llegue-grite y Alice se acerco de la nada, dándome un susto.

-lo siento Edward, ¿me podrías hacer otro favor?-me pregunto con su típica mirada tierna en la que muchas veces caía.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte con enfado.

-¿pones un vestido en cada cuarto? Tienen los nombres, yo pongo los trajes, por favor-y de nuevo puso la mirada.

-no-le dije seco. Ella se ofendió, cosa que me hizo reír- claro que si Alice…

-eres malo…-dijo con un puchero.

-gracias-comencé a subir las escaleras, y ella me rebaso, no entendía, si ella era mas rápida que yo, ¿Por qué quería que yo subiera los vestidos? Entre con Rose y le di su vestido, entre al de Alice y se lo deje en su cama, seguí con los demás vestidos, todos los dejaba en su cama, tenia la ligera sospecha de que algo tramaba Alice.

Entre al cuarto de Bella finalmente y puse su vestido en la cama, me quede mirando alrededor y todo estaba tal cual había entrado la ultima vez, sus hermanos se habían encargado de tenerla limpia para cuando ella y los demás llegaran. Entonces recordé que de vez en cuando Pau iba al cuarto a verlo, así que salí del cuarto y entre al mío.

Me bañe y me cambie, trate de acomodar mi cabellos, pero por mas fijador que me ponía, no se quedaba quieto, seguramente Alice se enfadaría por el aspecto de mi cabello, pero que mas da!

-Edward -escuche la voz de Jasper en la puerta.

-pasa Jazz -le dije.

-hermano ya llego -dijo parándose detrás de la puerta.

-¿Bella?-pregunte.

-¿Quién mas?

-ah-fue lo único que dije.

-¿no vas a ir a hablar con ella?-me pregunto curioso.

-nop, es la boda de Esme, ¿y si se molesta conmigo y se va? Esme no me lo perdonaría.

-pero necesitas hablar con ella, tanta depresión de tu parte me esta matando -dijo sonriendo.

-lo haré, pero no me presiones -le dije saliendo del cuarto con el detrás.

-eh escuchado que algunos humanos hacen mejor las cosas bajo presión.-me reí ante el comentario.

-¿Dónde lo escuchaste? -le pregunte.

-lo investigue -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Chicos bajen, las chicas bajaran en un momento -nos ordeno Alice. Obedecimos sin poner resistencia. Esperamos por un momento, pero yo me canse y me senté en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Ahí estábamos todos nosotros a excepción de Carl, que el ya estaba en el que sería el altar.

-chicos -nos llamó Alice- primero entraran Rose y Emmett, después Sergei y Pau, seguidos de nosotros dos -dijo señalándose a ella y a Jazz- después Richard y Maki y finalmente Bella y Edward, ¿alguna duda?

-NO-todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-bien… chicas…-dicho esto comenzaron a bajar de una por una- cuenten hasta cinco y caminen -dijo mientras ella se ponía al lado de la puerta que daba al patio trasero.

Fueron saliendo las parejas, en ese momento Bella terminaba de bajar las escaleras, me quede petrificado ante tal belleza, el vestido hacia que resaltara mas su belleza, solo llevaba una gargantilla de perlas. Pero me sorprendió más que ya no sentía nada de vació en el interior, sentía que ya estaba completo.

-hola-dijo después de unos segundos de esperar respuesta.

-ah…-dije meneando la cabeza para salir del trance.- hola

-chicos no se distraigan-nos habló Richard.

-eh si…-dije volteándolo a ver, ellos salieron y regrese la vista a Bella y le puse el brazo para que lo tomara, ella lo hizo al instante y comenzó a caminar con un ágil andar.

-¿y Esme?-le pregunte en susurro a medio camino

-ella saldrá cuando estemos en nuestros lugares-me dijo simplemente.

-ah…-dije y volví la mirada al pasillo en el que caminábamos. Llegamos al final del pasillo, Bella quito su mano de mi brazo y se fue a su lugar.

Esme entro justamente después de que nos acomodamos, tenía un vestido blanco, no sabría como describirlo, era tal cual era Esme, se veía mas hermosa de lo que era realmente, no tuve oportunidad de presenciar la boda de mis difuntos padres, pero ya que a ello los consideraba como tales, me conmovió poder presenciar esta ocasión.

Carlisle no dejaba de sonreír al igual que ella, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, ella llego hasta el y tomo el brazo de Carlisle, se miraron y llegaron juntos hasta el altar.

No puse atención a la ceremonia, mi atención estaba centrada en Bella, la había visto desde que nos habíamos parado aquí, los chicos la hacían bien imitándome, pues realmente estaba cansado de estar parado y me paraba de vez en cuando en un pie para aminorar al dolor, dolor que casi no sentía por estar viendo a Bella.

-casi te la comes con la mirada-me hablo Jasper.

-¿eh?-pregunte quitando la mirada de ella.

-olvídalo-dijo el regresando la vista y cuando regrese a ver a Bella, ella me estaba mirando, después de un rato de intercambiar miradas, voltee a ver a los invitados, había estado aquí un largo rato y no sabía quienes habían asistido.

Una despampanante pelirroja no me quitaba la mirada de encima, tenía los ojos dorados, igual que el resto de los Cullen, regrese la mirada a Bella y vi que estaba viendo a la chica con una mirada que si fueran pistolas, ella ya estuviera mas que muerta… o lo que sea que hagan.

-los declaro marido y mujer -dijo el Sacerdote en ese momento- puedes besar a la novia -ellos se voltearon a ver, Carlisle levanto el velo y se besaron, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y nosotros los imitamos.

Caminaron hacia los invitados y ellos se fueron acercando para felicitarlos, los meceros comenzaron a quitar las sillas, ya que ahí sería la pista de baile, aproveche el momento para hablar con Bella.

-Bella- la llame cuando estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

-hola -dijo sonriente, cosa que me deslumbro.- los recién casados quieren que vallamos a presentarnos.

-¿Cómo…?

-olvidas lo que soy-me interrumpió, camino hacia mi, y me tomo del brazo, cuando llegamos con ellos, Carlisle nos presento.

-¿Quién es este humano tan atractivo?-pregunto la chica pelirroja de hace rato.

-ah, es Edward, esta viviendo con nosotros por un tiempo –dijo Carlisle.

-mucho gusto-dijo ella.

-igualmente-le conteste lo más amable que pude.

-Marco, viejo amigo-dijo Carlisle efusivamente, mientras un hombre mayor se acercaba a nosotros.

-Carlisle… permíteme felicitarte, por fin conseguiste lo que tanto añorabas-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y después miro a Esme- es una mujer muy afortunada -también la abrazo.

-gracias-le respondió ella.

-ah, por cierto mis hermanos te mandan una disculpa por no haber podido venir.

-descuida amigo mío, ah, déjame presentarte a mis nuevos hijos -dijo volteando a ver por todas parte.- mira, aquel par de haya -señalo a la pista de baile- son Richard y Maki, los que están en la fuente son Sergei y Paulina -conforme los iba pronunciando a los chicos, ellos volteaban a ver, cosa que me extraño- y finalmente Isabella y Edward-nos miro a nosotros.

-mucho gusto, soy Marco Vulturi -saludo a Bella con la mano y ella se tenso al instante, parecía ver a la nada, después cuando el la soltó ella regreso a la realidad.

-discúlpenme-dijo ella y salio corriendo a paso humano de ahí, la vi entrar a la casa.

-discúlpenme-dije comenzando a irme- por cierto mucho gusto.

Corrí tras ella, la busque por todas partes hasta que la encontré en su habitación.

-¿Bella estas bien?-le pregunte acercándome a ella, que estaba sentada al pie de la cama recargada llorando en esta. Pero no hubo respuesta.- Bella, no me asustes ¿estas bien? -siguió sin responderme.

-el lo conocía -dijo después de un tiempo, pero al parecer no me decía a mi, sino a si misma, pero intente reconfortarla, me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabello con una mano, instantáneamente ella se acerco a mi y se recargo en mi pecho, mientras seguía llorando.

-calma Bella, calma -la trataba de reconfortar, así que la abrace, en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, a pesar de ser vampiro y ser mas fuerte que yo, en mis brazos ahora se veía tan frágil, que hizo que me diera cuenta que la amaba…

-gracias Edward-dijo contra mi pecho.

-cuando quieras-dije sonriendo.- ¿quieres hablar de lo que paso? -ella solo meneo la cabeza.- ¿Quién era este tipo?-trate de que me platicara algo. Ella se separo de mi y se sentó a un lado, eso no me gusto, quería tenerla cerca mas tiempo.

-un Vulturi -dijo volteándome a ver después de todo este tiempo, sus ojos estaban irritados solamente, no había rastros de humedad ni nada, el maquillaje estaba intacto.

-¿Vulturi?

-sip… son algo así como la realeza vampirica… todos tienen dones que te pueden hacer sufrir, o simplemente que te manipulen para poder matarte, hemos tenido mucha suerte, pues toda mi familia serían los candidatos perfectos para estar en su guardia, pero como te imaginas, tuvimos que seguir las reglas, probablemente sepan que existimos, pero nadie de ellos sabe que poderes tenemos…

-¿Cómo funcionan esos dones?-tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad, nunca había tenido interés en saber las cosas de vampiros, hasta que me mude con ellos, pero esta vez era para distraerla.

-omg… son como poderes… pero solo es algo que ya traes de humano, solo que se intensifican cuando te conviertes en vampiro.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿yo?-pregunto sorprendida, y yo le afirme con la cabeza.- pues… puedo ver los recuerdos de la persona a la que toque.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Viste mis recuerdos? ¿y los del tipo de hace rato?

-sip, a ti el primer día, cuando por accidente te toque, vi parte de tus recuerdos, los del Vulturi también.

-¿parte? No puedes ver todos, ¿o algo anda mal…?-dije dejando de lado lo que me había respondido del Vulturi ese.

-no, claro que no, es solo que para ver los pensamientos de alguien necesito tocarlos por un determinado tiempo… pero ahora no soy la única con ese poder Pau…-se callo en ese mismo momento, como si se hubiera dado cuanta de que había hablado de mas

-¿Pau? ¿Cuál es el de ella?

-omg… no te lo puedo decir, el de ninguno de mis hermanos, al menos hasta que te conviertas…

-¿Por qué?

-pues… como tu ya te diste cuenta no somos los únicos, hay otros, hemos mantenido nuestros poderes en secreto, y pues, como de seguro ellos ya saben que tu estas con nosotros…

-puedan capturarme y torturarme para que les diga de que se tratan… ¿no?

-exacto, pero te puedo contar el de Alice, ella puede…

-no, no me digas… no quiero saberlo, espera… ¿a ellos no los quieres como tu familia verdad?

-realmente no del todo… solo vivimos con ellos por Esme, pero de no ser por ella, ya no estuviéramos aquí, probablemente estaríamos de regreso en Italia o en algún otro lugar en el que los demás no han estado-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué por Esme?

-nosotros la matamos, y yo la convertí, es como estar en deuda con ella, por haberla condenado a esto.

-¿la mataron?-pregunte sorprendido.

-bueno, en realidad fue un accidente, pero no por eso dejamos de tener la culpa… estábamos jugando cerca de la carretera, nos atravesamos y ella venia a toda velocidad… trato de esquivarnos, pero se estampo en un árbol, no hubo otra forma de salvarla, solo convertirla, pero ella no recordaba nada, así que le pusimos Esme, por esmeralda, de ese color eran sus ojos, casi como los tuyos-me miro fijamente en ese instante, yo voltee a verla, solo por un instante pues seguía manejando.

-¿entonces eso de que sea tu madre es pura mentira?

-si, como te dije, tenemos que guardar las apariencias.

-¿entonces cual es su verdadera historia?

-omg… como sabes, yo y Richy si somos hermanos, y si somos de Italia, me convirtieron a mi primero y esperamos un poco para convertirlo cuando cumpliera dieciocho, después sigue Sergei, el es de Rusia, lo rescatamos de lo que creíamos que era una cárcel, pero ahora se que era un campo de exterminio, luego sigue Maki, es de Japón, a ella la convirtió James, el compañero de Victoria, el mismo día que la mordió, nosotros lo matamos a el, queríamos rescatarla, pero ya no pudimos, y Pau es de México, Sergei la trajo a mi, la convertí y la rescatamos, y finalmente Esme, que de ella ya te dije como paso todo.-dijo todo de jalón, cuando termino volvió a respirar.

-¿y con Carlisle y su familia?

-omg… Carlisle fue primero… el junto con su padre, cazaban a las criaturas mitologías… tu sabes… brujas, vampiros… y esas cosas… el encontró a uno y cuando el vampiro estuvo a punto de morir lo mordió y el se escondió durante los tres días de la transformación, estuvo mucho tiempo solo hasta que conoció a Julia, la salvo, pero ella tenia esposo y regreso a Inglaterra por el, después de eso… siguió solo… después un día encontró a Rose, agonizando, pero el la salvo, años después ella encontró a Emmett, que había sido atacado por un oso, lo llevo a Carl y este lo convirtió, y luego se les unieron Alice y Jazz, a Alice la convirtió un doctor del psiquiátrico en el que estaba, a Jasper lo convirtió una tal Maria, quien lo utilizo para la guerra, que bonita familia, que bonita familia…-dijo comenzándose a reí.

-así que aquí están!-dijo Alice algo molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte.

-los novios están a punto de irse a su luna de miel.

-¿y quieres que bajemos a despedirlo?-pregunte.

-wow… parece como si me leyeras la mente-dijo con sarcasmo.- claro, ¿Qué clase de hijos no se despiden de sus padres?

-no son mis padres-dijo Bella.

-ni míos, pero aun así los quiero como si lo fueran-le respondió.

-ok, ok… vamos Edward-dijo poniéndose de pie y me dio la mano.- la tome y ella me jalo para pararme. Caminamos los dos juntos, ella me tomo del brazo y cuando llegamos abajo y todos se estaban despidiendo de Esme y Carlisle.

De igual manera nos despedimos y ellos finalmente se fueron, y nos dejaron con los invitados, Bella no se despego de mi en toda la noche, después de un tiempo me comenzó a dar sueño.

-Bella, me voy a dormir-le avise.

-te acompaño-la acepte sin chistar nada. Caminamos a mi cuarto y cuando finalmente llegamos, yo espere a que ella regresara a la fiesta, pero entro detrás de mí a mi cuarto.

-¿pasa algo? -pregunte algo preocupado.

-no quiero regresar a la fiesta -dijo algo triste.

-ah -fue lo único que pude decir, tome mi playera y mi pants para dormir.- ¿me disculpas?-le pregunte. Ella asintió y yo entre al baño, me di una ducha rápida y me lave los dientes, cuando regrese, ella ya estaba cambiada y sentada en el sillón.

-¿puedo quedarme aquí? -pregunto con la mirada perdida.

-claro, pero ¿si me quedo dormido?

-no te preocupes, no haré ruido, parecerá que no estoy aquí, tu duerme -me aseguro.

-me voy a quedar despierto -le aseguré.

-apuesto a que te quedas dormido…

-no si platico contigo…

-mejor duerme, tienes un mal aspecto…

-bueno… pero si te aburres no me eches la culpa.

-claro que no-dijo regresando su vista a la nada.

-buenas noches…

-buenas noches…-me respondió.

La mire todo el tiempo, hasta que el sueño me venció, parecía triste, confundida… algo tenía que hacer para que recobrara su estado de animo, pero se eso me encargaría después de consultarlo con la almohada.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Valla Edward ya se había tardado en darse cuenta que la quería… ahora me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en decírselo? En fin…**

**Omg… siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar.**

**No olviden dejar un REVIEW con alguna duda o sugerencia…!**

**Actualizare lo más pronto posible…**

**NOTA: ME CONFUNDI ENTRE EL CAPITULO 1 Y EL 8 DONDE DESCRIBEN A ANDREE... EN EL 1 BELLA LO DESCRIBE RUBIO, EN EL 8 EDWARD VIEJO LO DESCRIBE DE CABELLO NEGRO... OMG... NO SE SI SE HAYAN DADO CUENTA, PERO MEJOR PONGANLO DE CABELLO NEGRO, HAY DEMACIADOS RUBIOS EN ESTA HISTORIA YA... O AGAMOS DE CUANTA QUE SE TIÑO EL CABELLO PARA REGRESAR POR RICHY ¿SI? Y DISCULPEN ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA... XD**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	13. Chapter 13

**_-Un vació que llenar-_**

**Capitulo 13: -Visiones Y Alucinaciones-**

**Pv. Bella **

-Marco, viejo amigo-dijo Carl efusivamente, mientras un hombre de no mas grande que Carl se acercaba a nosotros.

-Carlisle… permíteme felicitarte, por fin conseguiste lo que tanto añorabas-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y después miro a Esme- es una mujer muy afortunada -también la abrazo.

-gracias-le respondió ella.

-ah, por cierto mis hermanos te mandan una disculpa por no haber podido venir.

-descuida amigo mío, ah, déjame presentarte a mis nuevos hijos -dijo volteando a ver por todas parte.- mira, aquel par de haya -señalo a la pista de baile- son Richard y Maki, los que están en la fuente son Sergei y Paulina -conforme los iba pronunciando a los chicos, ellos volteaban a ver, cosa que me extraño- y finalmente Isabella y Edward-nos miro a nosotros.

-mucho gusto, soy Marco Vulturi -me saludo con la mano y yo la tome, en ese instante ya no veía al señor, si no mas bien a sus recuerdos, en ellos había gran sufrimiento por la muerte de su pareja, pero lo que me dejo estupefacta fue ver a Andree en sus recuerdos, pero el que mas me llamó la atención fue uno en especial, uno en el que no era como yo lo conocía, si no mas bien alguien mas humano, que se encontraba encerrado en una celda, por eso no podía escapar. Cuando el me soltó regrese a la normalidad

-discúlpenme-me excuse y fui a la casa, no sabía el por que de mi actitud, pero eso me había traído recuerdos, recuerdos que ya había olvidado. Corrí a mi habitación, que era como mi refugio en ocasiones.

**Pv. Marco**

-discúlpenme -dijo el chico humano- por cierto mucho gusto.- yo le sonreí simplemente mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

-¿Por qué hay un humano viviendo en tu casa? -le cuestione.

-sus padres me lo encargaron hasta que cumpliera su mayoría de edad -contesto rápidamente.

-esto no les gustara a mis hermanos, sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer cuando un humano lo descubre… ¿cierto?-le recordé.

-si, pero el no sabe mucho, además el a decidido que lo transformemos en un par de meses… cuando ya sea mayor.

-eso espero amigo mío o de lo contrario habrá represalias y lo sabes perfectamente.

-si, lo se… en dos meses lo convertiremos, te doy mi palabra.

-bueno, si lo pones así… no pondré objeción en esperar.

**Pv. Bella**

-¿Bella estas bien?-escuche la voz de Edward mientras se acercaba. Pero no respondí.- Bella, no me asustes ¿estas bien? -seguí sin responderle.

Miraba una y otra vez los recuerdos de Marco, todos en los que Andree salía….

-el lo conocía –dije en susurro mas para mi que para que el me escuchara, el se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio el cabello, ese acto tan tierno hizo que lo quisiera mas, pero ahora necesitaba consuelo así que me recargue en su pecho, mientras seguía llorando.

-calma Bella, calma -me decía una y otra vez, mientras escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón y su reconfortable voz me fui tranquilizando.

-gracias Edward-dije sin apartarme de el.

-cuando quieras-dijo sonriendo.- ¿quieres hablar de lo que paso? -le negué con la cabeza…- ¿Quién era este tipo? -no quería seguir pensando en mis recuerdos así que me separe y me concentre en responderle.

-un Vulturi -dije volteándolo a ver.

-¿Vulturi?-pregunto.

-si… son algo así como la realeza vampirica… todos tienen dones que te pueden hacer sufrir, o simplemente que te manipulen para poder matarte, hemos tenido mucha suerte, pues toda mi familia serían los candidatos perfectos para estar en su guardia, pero como te imaginas, tuvimos que seguir las reglas, probablemente sepan que existimos, pero nadie de ellos sabe que poderes tenemos…

-¿Cómo funcionan esos dones? -pregunto curioso.

-omg… son como poderes… pero solo es algo que ya traes de humano, solo que se intensifican cuando te conviertes en vampiro.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿yo?-le pregunte sorprendida, el asintió con la cabeza, no podía ocultarle eso.- pues… puedo ver los recuerdos de la persona a la que toque.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Viste mis recuerdos? ¿y los del tipo de hace rato?

-sip, a ti el primer día, cuando por accidente te toque, vi parte de tus recuerdos, los del Vulturi también.

-¿parte? No puedes ver todos, ¿o algo anda mal…?-pregunto algo preocupado.

-no, claro que no, es solo que para ver los pensamientos de alguien necesito tocarlos por un determinado tiempo… pero ahora no soy la única con ese poder Pau…-demonios, ya le tenía tanta confianza que ya había hablado de mas.

-¿Pau? ¿Cuál es el de ella?

-omg… no te lo puedo decir, el de ninguno de mis hermanos, al menos hasta que te conviertas…-le dije algo apenada.

-¿Por qué?

-pues… como tu ya te diste cuenta no somos los únicos, hay otros, hemos mantenido nuestros poderes en secreto, y pues, como de seguro ellos ya saben que tu estas con nosotros…-dije mordiéndome un labio al final.

-puedan capturarme y torturarme para que les diga de que se tratan… ¿no?

-exacto, pero te puedo contar el de Alice, ella puede…

-no, no me digas… no quiero saberlo, espera… ¿a ellos no los quieres como tu familia verdad?

Así seguimos la plática, le explique lo que tenía que saber, ya que era evidente que algún día el sería como nosotros, hasta que fuimos interrumpió por Alice.

-aja! así que aquí están!-dijo Alice algo molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el.

-los novios están a punto de irse a su luna de miel.

-¿y quieres que bajemos a despedirlo?-pregunto tratando de adivinar lo que quería.

-wow… parece como si me leyeras la mente-dijo con sarcasmo.- claro, ¿Qué clase de hijos no se despiden de sus padres?

-no son mis padres-le dije algo molesta.

-ni míos, pero aun así los quiero como si lo fueran-me respondió.

-ok, ok… vamos Edward-le dije poniéndome de pie, le extendí la mano y el la tomo y lo jale para levantarlo. Caminamos los dos juntos, yo le tome del brazo y cuando llegamos abajo y todos se estaban despidiendo de Esme y Carl.

-Bella, me voy a dormir-me dijo después de un rato.

-te acompaño-le dije, el asintió con la cabeza y caminamos de regreso a su cuarto, espero parado unos segundos fuera de este y yo me quede viéndolo, el habrio la puerta y entro, yo lo seguí.

-¿pasa algo? -me pregunto mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-no quiero regresar a la fiesta -dije sin mas.

-ah ¿me disculpas?-me pregunto, con su ropa en la mano, asentí con la cabeza y el entro al baño, aproveche para irme a darme una ducha, lo hice lo mas rapado que pude, apenas me acomode en el sillón de su cuarto y el salió del baño.

-¿puedo quedarme aquí? -le pregunte recordando lo que había visto en los recuerdos de Marco.

-claro, pero ¿si me quedo dormido?

-no te preocupes, no haré ruido, parecerá que no estoy aquí, tu duerme -le asegure.

-me voy a quedar despierto -me dijo sonriendo.

-apuesto a que te quedas dormido…

-no si platico contigo…

-mejor duerme, tienes un mal aspecto…

-bueno… pero si te aburres no me eches la culpa.

-claro que no-dije volviendo a recordar lo de antes.

-buenas noches…

-buenas noches…-le respondí.

Creo que no estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando en al mundo, pues cuando me di cuenta Edward ya había abierto los ojos y me miraba.

-¿Bella?-me hablo algo preocupado.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte todavía sumida en mi mundo.

-ay! Me diste un susto…-me dijo aliviado.

-¿susto? ¿De que?-por primera vez lo mire.

-pues… es que no te movías ni para respirar… y pensé que…

-no necesito respirar-dije tajante.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto.

-pues simplemente no lo necesito-dije algo fastidiada, ¿Por qué de repente se interesa tanto en mi? me puse de pie y salí del cuarto.

-Bella-escuche la voz cantarina de Alice.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte.

-vamos a ir de compras-me dijo sonriendo.

-ah…-dije caminando a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Cómo que Ah?-dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura.

-¿Qué?-pregunte sin entender.

-dije… VAMOS A IR DE COMPRAS!-dijo enfatizando las palabras.

-si te escuche… que les valla bien dije entrando a mi cuarto.

-ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-dijo todo de corrido.

-mira enana -le dije tomándola del hombro- no me llames así… no tienes derecho…-le dije amenazante.

-ok ok… tranquilízate… MAKI -grito ella.

-¿Qué?-pregunto cuando llego.

-dile a tu hermana que vamos a ir de compras-dijo volteándose y bajando las escaleras.

-Bells!-me regaño.

-nada de Bells! -le advertí- no estoy de humor para esto…-le dije regresando a mi cuarto, ella me siguió.

-mira, hay de dos… por las buenas o por las malas-dijo levantando una ceja.

-¿Qué tu que?-le pregunte amenazándome.

-hay no ma… -escuche la voz de Pau.- vamos, distráete, parece que no tienes vida social… ¿crees que Edward te querrá así?-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-no empieces-le dije.

-no empiezo… deberías de arreglarte mejor para el-dijo levantando una ceja. Eso me dejo pensando…

-bueno, pero que ni se les ocurra escoger ropa para mi-les advertí.

-ok-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

**Pv. Pau **

Después del berrinche que hizo Bells salimos todos de compras a Port Ángeles y al decir todos, me refiero también a los chicos, que ellos solo fueron cargando las bolsas… Edward se ofreció a cargar las bolsas de Bells, pero ella solo le dio la mitad…

Salimos después de seis horas y varias bolsas… estábamos de nuevo en Forks… íbamos en dos coches… nosotras íbamos en el Porche de Alice… y los chicos en el Mustang de Richy… en nuestro coche Maki, Bells y yo íbamos atrás en ese mismo orden.

-¡Andree…!-grito Bells entusiasmada y sorprendida… cosa que nos sorprendió a mi a Maki.

-¿Qué?-gritamos las dos, ambas vimos donde ella pero no estaba viendo ningún lugar en especifico.

-era el, Andree! -nos dijo sin apartar la vista del lugar.

-Bells, no es el… seguro es solo un chico que se le parece…-la abrazamos y tratamos de tranquilizarla pues ya había llegado al punto de hiperventilar, a pesar de que no era necesario.

-es él Pau… es él… -repetía una y otra vez.

-No Bells, no es él…-le dije tratando de sacarla del estado de shock.

Alice ya había parado el coche en una orilla, y los chicos se habían bajado del Mustang…

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Richy.

-Bells… dice que vio a Andree-le contesto Maki.

-Bells… ¿es cierto?- me pregunto Richy, ella asintió con la cabeza.- Bells… no, no de nuevo…-dijo Richy… le di mi lugar en el carro y la abrazo.

-¿No de nuevo?-le pregunte- ¿esto ya había pasado?

-si, años después de que él murió… -dijo él algo preocupado.- pero eso fue solo una vez, ustedes todavía no estaban, fue cuando estábamos los dos solos.

-¿Quién es Andree? -pregunto Edward a Emmett.

-no tengo idea.-le respondió este, claro que no la tenían, nadie les habíamos contado de nuestras vidas humanas, pero si sabíamos las de ellas.

-hay que irnos-les dije a mis hermanos, fingiendo no haber escuchado lo que pregunto el humanito ese.

-si tienes razón, chicos nos vamos, creo que ustedes caben perfectamente bien en su coche-dijo Sergy.

-ok, nos vemos al rato-dijo Emmett, así pues cada familia se separo, nosotros nos fuimos a la playa y ellos a la casa.

Bells se había quedado inmersa en si misma desde ese momento, no había hablado y tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del espacio, estaba en shock total.

-Bells… reacciona di algo…-le suplicaba Richy constantemente.

-hay ya me canse-dije algo molesta, la tome entre mis brazos y corrí al acantilado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-me pregunto su hermano.

-hacer que reaccione-dije cuando llegue.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el sin entender

-así-dije soltándola de lo más alto para que cayera al mar, era obvio que ella no moriría, y al sentir el agua fría reaccionaba por que reaccionaba.

-no-grito el, pero ya la había soltado, el se dejo caer para sacarla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me pregunto Maki algo molesta.

-¿tenías alguna mejor idea?-le pregunte poniéndome frente de ella, retándola.

-no, pero podíamos haber pensado en otra cosa.

-Pau hizo bien, quien sabe hasta cuando hubiera reaccionado por si sola.-dijo Sergy poniéndose a un lado de mi. En ese momento voltee a ver y Bells nadaba junto con Richy a la orilla.

-ahí lo tienes-le dije señalándola.

-menos mal-dijo ella tranquilizándose. Corrimos a velocidad hasta la orilla, llegamos justo cuando ellos salían del mar.

-debería de matarte, pero no lo voy a hacer… gracias…-dijo ella exprimiéndose el cabello.

-si de nada, pero la próxima vez que te pongas así ya no voy a interferir.

-¿quieres contarnos?-pregunto Maki mientras la abrazaba.

-¿tengo opción?-pregunto con sarcasmo algo mal manejado.

**Pv. Bella**

Repentinamente sentí al agua fría en mi piel, al inhalar el agua salada del mar entro hasta mis pulmones.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que recordaba era que había visto los ojos rojos de Andree que me veían con asombro al igual que yo, pero repentinamente sacudió la cabeza y se fue, así como así… y después despertaba aquí…

-Bells, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Richy cuando ambos salimos a la superficie.

-si, creo…-en lo que cabía estaba bien, pero esa alucinación mía me decía que no andaba del todo bien.

-discúlpame, debería de haber detenido a Pau para que no te arrojara -se disculpó de camino a la orilla.

-¿fue ella?-pregunte sorprendida.

-así es…-dijo algo molesto. Llegamos a la orilla y el resto de mis hermanos ya estaban ahí.

-debería de matarte, pero no lo voy a hacer… gracias… -le dije a Pau mientras me exprimía el cabello un poco de agua.

-si de nada, pero la próxima vez que te pongas así ya no voy a interferir.

-¿quieres contarnos? -pregunto Maki cuando vino a abrazarme.

-¿tengo opción? -pregunte algo molesta.

-la verdad no -dijo Pau.

-vamos a la cueva y les explico-les dije mientras corría a nuestro refugio. Llegue y me senté en uno de los sillones que habíamos llevado. Espere a que todos estuvieran cómodos para comenzar a hablar.-bueno, pues todos ya saben quien fue Andree para mi… así que solo resta decir que mientras Richy y yo estábamos en Florencia, yo creí haberlo visto, pero fue como un flashazo, creí haberlo visto cruzar la calle, pero un carro paso y lo perdí de vista, se lo conté a Richy y el me aseguro que solo había sido mi imaginación, que estaba perceptible por su reciente perdida, así que después de un tiempo lo deje pasar, pues no volví a tener la visión de el nunca mas, hasta ahora…

-¿pero como lo viste o como? -me interrumpió Pau.

-¿me dejas continuar? -le pregunte cortésmente.

-disculpa -dijo sonriendo.

-bueno, esta vez se que si fue verdad por que el me vio al igual que yo, sus ojos eran igual de hermosos que siempre…

-¿y que hacemos aquí? -preguntó Sergei.

-es cierto… -lo apoyo Pau- si es cierto esta vez, podremos rastrearlo, regresemos -nos animo.

-si Bells, así sabremos que paso en realidad… -siguió Richy.

-pero y si no…

-no tenemos nada que perder y probablemente mucho que ganar -termino por convencerme Pau.

-vamos -dije brincando del sillón.

**Pv. ****Edward**

-¿Qué vez? -pregunto Rose a Alice.

-van a regresar a donde Bella creyó ver a Andree. -respondió ella con la mirada perdida.

-yo sigo insistiendo ¿Quién es Andree?-pregunte algo fastidiado.

-al parecer un amor perdido de Bella-me respondió Alice.

Después de eso perdí la noción de la plática, todos estábamos en la sala, esperando visiones de Alice, pero al escuchar eso, algo dentro de mí se rompió…

Bella tenía un amor, pero el idiota la había dejado y ella se puso muy mal cuando lo vio, estaba confundido, ¿Cómo alguien puede dejar a Bella? Que es la persona más hermosa que eh conocido en toda mi vida.

Un momento, ella había visto algo en Marco… y después balbuceo que el lo conocía… ¿se refería a Andree? Demonios!

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, decirle lo que sentía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capitulo corto! Bueno ni tanto…**

**Disculpen si me salio algo melodramático, pero no estoy al sien en entusiasmo…**

**El próximo capitulo les aclarare muchas dudas que les provoque en este capitulo…**

**No olviden de dejar **_**REVIEW **_**hacen que me den ánimos de escribir…**

**Según yo iba esta iba a ser una historia cortita, pero creo que se va a alargar unos pocos capítulos mas!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	14. Chapter 14

**Siento la tardanza… espero que este capitulo les haga olvidar su enojo contra mi… 9~9**

**Enjoy…**

**_-Un Vació Que Llenar-_**

**Capitulo 14: -Sucesos Inesperados-**

**Pv. Edward**

Había pasado una semana desde que habían ido a buscar al tal Andree, claro sin suerte alguna.

_**Flash Back**_

-estupida lluvia!-grito Pau al entrar a la sala, no me había percatado de que estaba lloviendo, hasta ese instante.

-ya no podremos seguir el rastro, maldigo a Forks y sus estupidos días lluviosos!-dijo Richard enojado.

-pero todo el día a estado soleado, no entiendo por que de un momento a otro comenzó a llover-dijo Sergei pensativo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Esme. Ella estaba sentada frente a mi, pero yo había vuelto a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón

-la lluvia, no nos permitió seguir el rastro.-dijo Bella por primera vez desde que llego, moví la cabeza para poder verla, su estado de animo estaba muy decaído, se le notaban mas las ojeras y estaba triste.

-¿el rastro? ¿De quien? -pregunto Esme confundida.

-de…-se apresuro a responder Maki.

-de nadie en especial Esme -la corto Bella.

-oh, entonces será mejor que suban a cambiarse, no quiero que se moje mas el piso y tendamos que cambiarlo -dijo Esme viendo a el piso de madera. Levante la mirada y ellos los veían algo extrañados- es broma chicos, solo quería animarlos un poco.

-no lo trates Esme, no creo que puedas hacer reír a Bella con nada!-dijo Sergei muy serio, comenzó a caminar y tomo de la mano a Pau y la jalo escaleras arriba. Richard pasó el brazo al hombro a Maki y caminaron juntos hacia las escaleras.

Nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo, viéndonos unos a otros.

-eeh!... yo voy a…-dijo Bella algo nerviosa- ya me voy -finalizo algo fastidiada.

-creo que yo también me voy -le dije a Esme mientras me levantaba del sillón, y comencé a caminar.

-ok, Carlisle no tardara en llegar, lo esperare un rato mas-dijo son su calida sonrisa.

-hasta mañana-me despedí.

-descansa!-dijo mas alto, pues yo ya estaba a media escalera.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Edward, vamos a la escuela!-me grito Bella de la puerta.

-voy- le respondí, tome mi mochila y me la colgué al hombro, cuando salí ella ya estaba recargada junto a su puerta.

-eres lento -se burlo.

-soy humano… ¿Qué querías?-dije con sarcasmo.

-si, tienes razón…-camino a mi paso hasta que bajamos totalmente, nos subimos a mi Volvo y nos fuimos a la escuela, últimamente ella se apartaba de sus hermanos, y pasaba mas tiempo conmigo, solo que en ocasiones se deprimía bastante y me costaba trabajo animarla, no sabía exactamente que le pasaba, pero si estaba seguro de que necesitaba alguien cerca de ella para no estar sola en estas circunstancias.

-¿vas a quedarte a tu taller?-pregunto después de un incomodo silencio.

-si, en dos semanas es mi recital y necesito practicar.-le dije algo desanimado, realmente me molestaba dejarla sola, pero no sabía la razón por la cual no dejaba todo para estar con ella.

-¿te puedo esperar hasta que salgas?-pregunto con la vista fijada a través de la ventana.

-¿estas segura? Salgo hasta las 4:00 p.m.-le pregunte.

-mjm-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-ok, puedes tener las llaves del Volvo por si te aburres y quieres esperarme aquí ¿ok?

-si-fue todo lo que dijo, cuando llegamos le di las llaves y nos separamos, ya que nos tocan las clases separados, solo compartíamos una que otra.

-hey Edward! -escuche a alguien saludar.

-hola Jessica -la salude.

-veo que tu y Bella… ¿están saliendo?-fue directa al grano.

-no, vivimos juntos ¿lo olvidas?-le pregunte con cierto fastidio.

-omg… bueno, me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría venir al cine conmigo? Resulta que me gane unas entradas y no tengo con quien ir -dijo tratando de parecer sensual, pero realmente no le resultaba eso.

-¿no estabas saliendo con Mike?-lo recordé en ese momento.

-hace una semana que termine con el… ¿Dónde has estado estos días? Parece como si no estuvieras al corriente de todo si nosotros te lo dijimos.

-oh, lo olvide, em… disculpa, pero no puedo, este fin de semana vamos a salir a acampar, en verdad lo siento…-realmente no lo sentía pero eso ella no lo sabía.

-oh, te entiendo, de todos modos gracias.

-no hay de que…-dicho esto ella se dio vuelta y regreso por el pasillo, yo seguí caminando.

El resto del día fue bastante lento, pero finalmente termino mi día y camine a mi Volvo, en el que Bella ya me esperaba.

-¿listo para ir a acampar?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-¿escuchaste?-pregunte confundido.

-nop, realmente vamos a ir a acampar, nuestros meteorólogos pronosticaron día soleado, lo que nos dice que vamos a salir… wow… creo que eres otro vidente…-dijo sorprendida.

-yo solo lo puse de excusa, no me culpes de nada.-me defendí.

-y no te estoy culpando de nada, ay! Mejor vamonos… tienes que hacer la tarea antes de que salgamos.-me apresuro. Le di marcha al coche y después de cinco minutos llegamos a casa, los coches estaban llenos con cosas para acampar.

-no Emmett, ¿Cómo vas a conectar la televisión en medio de la nada?-pregunto Pau, al parecer tenían una discusión.

-quiero ver el partido de americano… es el ultimo partido del superbowl no me lo voy a perder.

-¿no hay forma de que se quede aquí?-pregunto ella a Esme, lo que ella respondió con una negativa.

-Ja, voy a llevar la televisión!-se burlo.

-bien, no quería hacerlo, pero… van a ganar los delfines de Miami.

-eso no puede ser…-se burlo.

-pregúntale a Alice-lo reto.

-Alice!-grito el.

-auch Emm puedo escucharte en cualquier lado ¿lo olvidas?, no hay necesidad de gritar! Y si ellos ganan, ya deja la televisión en la casa.

-noo!-grito de decepción.

-sii!-grito Sergei- eso quiere decir que me debes 100 dls!

-eso fue trampa! -le reclamo el- tu noviecita te lo dijo!-lo acuso.

-¿escuchaste que lo dijera?-pregunto ella.

-nop, pero se que se lo dijiste, de algún modo!-siguió con lo mismo.

-ya chicos cálmense!-lo detuvo Esme.- Edward, Bella vallan a alistarse, saldremos en unos minutos.

-si Esme-le conteste, pero Bella no dijo nada, simplemente camino a mi lado y subimos a nuestra respectiva habitación. Tome bastante ropa como para tres días y las otras cosas ya las tenía en mi auto, salí de mi cuarto y Bella ya estaba afuera esperándome.

Llegamos abajo y todo mundo ya estaba en los dos coches, Esme y Carlisle irían con nosotros.

Le di a Carlisle las llaves de mi auto y el comenzó la caravana, los tres coches iban haciendo competencias, yo de vez en cuando les recordaba que había un humano con ellos. Pero aun así seguían con las carreras, después de 5 minutos de continuas descargas de adrenalina nos detuvimos en algún lugar el cual no conocía obviamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte cuando todos se bajaron del los autos.

-todavía en Forks, solo que nadie viene por aquí, mañana hará mucho sol, así que podremos disfrutarlo ampliamente. Chicos acomoden todo -les pidió Carlisle. Dicho esto todos se movieron por todas partes a su velocidad, después de un tiempo ya había una enorme casa de campaña y una carpa, donde estaba una mesa como las de la cafetería, seguí viendo las cosas que habían puesto para acampar, aunque yo iba hacer el único que iba a dormir, pero al único que les servían esas cosas era a mí…

-Edward, para ti trajimos unos sándwiches, y comida para preparar así que… si no te importa… vamos a cazar… y tú sabrás…

-no te preocupes Esme, vallan, no creo que algo pueda pasar mientras ustedes se van…

-gracias cariño, no nos tardamos, bueno tal vez un poco, pero regresamos lo mas pronto posible-dijo ella.

-si te sigues excusando se van a tardar mas…-le advertí.

-oh si, pero no quiero que te quedes solo…

-yo me quedo con el, de todos modos ayer fui a cazar-dijo Bella que estaba a mi lado.

-bueno, eso me tranquiliza, Bella, no nos tardamos, asegúrate de que coma y después que haga su tarea…

-Esme, no soy un niño, se lo que tengo que hacer, tengo 17 años y casi cumplo los 18…

-si lo se, pero es que te veo como a mi hijo, y por ser humano te tengo que proteger mas…

-te lo agradezco, pero…

-¿y si ya nos vamos? Tengo sed -chillo Emmett como nuño chiquito. Todos nos comenzamos a reinos de el.

-ok, vamonos-dijo Esme, todos comenzaron a correr y nos quedamos nosotros dos solos.

-bueno… creo que debo asegurarme de que comas ¿no?-pregunto Bella, burlándose de mi.

-JA, JA… muy graciosa… y si, tengo hambre… alimenta al humano -la tome de la mano y caminamos a la gran carpa.

-bueno, tengo que alimentarlo… ¿de que se le apetece al humano? ¿Sándwich de salchicha o de queso?

-creo que comenzare por el de queso por favor…-le pedí.

-bien, espera aquí…-dijo mientras corría por todas partes hasta que encontró la cesta con la comida.- toma… ¿un refresco? -pregunto.

-por favor…-le pedí después de la primera mordida.

Después de que termine de comer me puse a hacer mi tarea, tenía cosas que hacer, por suerte Bella había traído los libros y cosas que necesitaba para la tarea, pero yo no me iba a entretener haciendo tarea estando a solas con ella, era el momento oportuno de decirle lo que sentía por ella.

-Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte…-comencé con mi discurso.

-si es del por que evito a todos, no te lo voy a decir-me interrumpió.

-no, no es eso, pero si me tiene algo intrigado ese asunto.

-pues realmente no se, pero no quiero escuchar mas palabras de aliento, si, tuve ciertas esperanzas de encontrarlo, pero el que eso pasara fue como si la herida de mi corazón volviera a abrirse, que de por si no había sanado completamente, es frustrante, por que se lo que vi, y no estoy loca, pero por que no me busco si en verdad esta vivo, no soy tan escurridiza, menos ahora… ¿Por qué crees que pasa esto Edward? -me volteo a ver confundida, con la mirada de tristura, que si pudiera llorar lo estuviera haciendo. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, si Andree realmente estuviera vivo ya la hubiera buscado, pero si el no aparecía era por que el realmente ya estaba muerto.

-Bella, no lo se, probablemente hay algo que dejaste pendiente con el y tu subconsciente lo crea en forma de visiones por el remordimiento que tienes, créeme el ya esta en un lugar mejor, de lo contrario hace mucho que ya te hubiera buscado. -eso era algo cruel, pero ella tenía que escuchar eso para estar tranquila consigo misma.

-¿en verdad crees eso? -lo que hizo no me lo esperaba se acercó a mi y me abrazo. Yo le devolví el abrazo, ella era fría, pero aun así podía sentir su calidez, claro en sentido figurado.

-completamente, Bella -le asegure, mientras frotaba pequeños círculos en su espalda para tranquilizarla.

Permanecimos abrazados un rato más, hasta que ella se soltó de mí.

-lo siento, deberías de estar haciendo tu tarea y yo te estoy quitando el tiempo.

-tu también tienes tarea ¿no? -le pregunte para que se animara un poco.

-ya la hice mientras te esperaba, así que mejor ponte a hacer la tuya, ya casi llegan todos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunte confundido, había ciertas cosas sobre los vampiros que no sabía, pero antes no me interesaban hasta que sentí esto por ella.

-los puedo oler, estarán aquí en unos segundos…-dicho esto Esme y Carlisle salieron de entre los árboles.- ves… -dijo ella riéndose. Adoraba cuando sonreía, de ahora en adelante prometo que aré hasta lo imposible para que ella siempre sonría.

-¿Cómo están chicos?-pregunto Esme cuando estuvo mas cerca.

-ya le di de comer, pero no quiere hacer su tarea…-dijo riéndose mas.

-no empiecen de nuevo, no voy a hacer tarea, la haré cuando regresemos a casa.

-bueno, pero lleva las cosas a la casa de campaña, haya vas a dormir, espero que los chicos se tarden y puedas dormir tranquilo.

-no creo que nosotros hagamos mucho ruido -dijo Alice.

-no lo decía por ustedes, lo decía por mis hijos, y por que los conozco, se que harán una fiesta de todo esto.-dijo Esme preocupada.

-pues si no me dejan dormir, espero que al menos me inviten a su fiesta.-dije riéndome.

-créeme, no querrás ir…-dijo Rose.

-¿Qué tienen contra ellos? -los defendió Bella.

-nada, solo que son unos salvajes…-la reto Rose.

-si el que nos guste disfrutar nuestra existencia es salvaje, entonces si, somos unos salvajes y ¿sabes que? Estoy completamente feliz por ser lo que soy, no desearía otra vida que no fuera esta.-le dijo Rose, pero cuando dijo eso ultimo ella se enojo.

-has cruzado la línea Bella-dijo Rose comenzando a avanzar a ella.

-lo haré cuantas veces quiera Rose…

-basta chicas…-las detuvo Carlisle- Rose no retes a Bella, recuerda que ella es mas fuerte que tu y podrías salir mal de esto. Y Bella no caigas en sus provocaciones, cada quien es como quiere ser, no te ofendas con eso.

-lo se, gracias por detenerme a tiempo-la volvió a retar Bella, con una mirada de triunfo en la cara, eso estaba mal, pero aun así me deslumbro mas.

-no comiences de nuevo Bella…-la detuvo Esme.

-si Esme-le dijo ella y se fue a sentar a mi lado.

-¿desde cuando le haces casa?-Rose la reto de nuevo.

-ya Rose-la detuvo Carlisle. Ella hizo un gesto de repugnancia a Bella, pero ella no lo vio, todos ellos se fueron al bosque de nuevo.

-lo siento Esme, Carl, se que no debo de caer en sus insultos, pero es que me saca de quicio.

-y tu a ella cariño, pero es bueno que lo reconozcas.-dijo Esme.

-acepto tus disculpas Bella, pero…

-ellos volverán mañana, fueron a Canadá…-lo interrumpió ella.

-gracias por informármelo Bella -le agradeció Carlisle.

-de nada.

Pasó el tiempo y comenzó a oscurecer, sin poder evitarlo solté un bostezo.

-creo que es hora de que el humano se valla a dormir-dijo Esme divertida.

-no de nuevo Esme…

-yo lo llevo a la cama… ¿quieres que te lea un libro?-se burlo Bella.

-muy graciosa… muy graciosa…

-oh, vamos… mientras seas humano será así, así que te recomiendo que te conviertan antes de qua algo mas se nos ocurra.

-bueno, me voy a dormir-les dije ignorando el comentario de Bella.

-buenas noches-dijeron los tres perfectamente sincronizados.

-buenas noches…-me despedí de ellos, entre a la casa de campaña y me acosté como estaba, no me iba a cambiar ahí a la mitad de la nada…

-Edward, Edward…-escuche la voz de Bella.

-¿Qué? -pregunte algo somnoliento.

-es de día… vamos despierta -dijo ella sacudiéndome un poco por el hombro.

-otro rato mas…-le pedí.

-es medio día… ya no puedo dejar dormirte más tiempo, si no al rato no tomaras tu siesta…-se burlo.

-¿otra vez con eso? -pregunte algo molesto.

-lo siento, es que es tan divertido -dijo riéndose, su risa inundo toda la casa de compaña, ese rea el sonido que me gustaría escuchar siempre.

-bueno… ¿me das un minuto humano?, tengo que…

-oh si… si te quieres bañar hay un rió a poco tiempo de aquí-dijo mientras salía.

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y salí a lavarme los dientes, cuando llegue a la carpa, todos estaban ahí

-buenos días -salude, mire a todos y los hermanos de Bella ya habían llegado.

-buenos días -saludaron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué hacen? -fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-llego el humano…-dijo Alice…

-¿ahora tu?

-ya te lo han dicho… es gracioso…

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?-le pregunte a Esme.

-supongo que querrás cereal ¿no?

-creo que si…

-ok… -en pocos segundos tenía un plato de cereal enfrente de mi.

-gracias…

-buen provecho-nuevamente dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-gracias-les dije y comencé a desayunar.

Después de que termine el plato de cereal, todavía tenía hambre.

-¿Qué más hay?-pregunte.

-traje algo de comida enlatada… ¿te parece que te prepare algo?

-nop, yo lo hago… ¿Dónde están las latas?-pregunte levantándome de la mesa, todos seguían ahí, solo que cada quien hablaba de sus cosas.

-ahí -me señalo en la pequeña mesa donde estaban varías bolsas. Las revise y saque las primeras que vi… por suerte tenían abre-fácil comencé a destapar la primera, pero el final estaba algo dura, la jale lo mas fuerte que pude y no se como pero me corte el pulgar, una pequeña gota de sangre salio y de repente escuche varios gruñidos a mi espalda, seguidos de varios golpes, cuando voltee a ver, todos los hermanos de Bella junto con ella, Alice agarraba a Maki, Rose a Pau, Jazz tenía a Richard, Emmett a Sergei y Esme a Bella, todos forcejeaban.

Antes no tenía idea de lo que era tenerles miedo, hasta ahora, todos me veían con los ojos negros y mostraban los dientes.

-Edward, vamos -Carlisle me jalo del brazo y salimos corriendo de ahí. Llegamos al pequeño río que me había dicho Bella.- toma -me paso un pañuelo mojado. Me limpie la sangre y me agache para limpiarlo.

-lo siento -me disculpe con el.

-no te disculpes, déjame ver tu mano -le enseñe la cortada y el me tomo la mano.- no creo que se te infecte, pero por si acaso, espérame aquí, vuelvo en seguida -dicho esto desapareció. Me quede viendo la cortada, y la verdad apenas era una pequeña cortadita, y solo habían salido unas cuantas gotas y todo lo que había provocado.

-listo -dijo Carlisle cuando regreso.- préstame tu mano de nuevo -dijo sacando un algodón y lo mojo con algo de alcohol, lo puso en mi dedo y me dolió un poco, después solo puso una bandita.- con eso ya esta… no te preocupes, ellos se fueron. -cuando dijo eso, no pude no pensar en que Bella se había ido también. Pero no dije nada- creo que lo mejor será que también se vallan de la casa, no queremos arriesgarte Edward.

-pero si fue una cortadita.

-si, pero ellos se alientan de los humanos Edward, hace rato estaban por comerte, y le prometí a Elizabeth que te cuidaría, no se como fui tan irresponsable para dejarte en una casa llena de vampiros… -se culpo así mismo.

-no te culpes, tu me estas cuidando como prometiste a mamá, pero esta es la primera vez que pasa, además ya paso.

-pero puede volver a pasar Edward…

-no quiero que se vallan por mi culpa.

-Edward -me llamó Bella, estaba sentada en la mesa viéndome.

-después hablamos -dijo Carlisle, Bella se levanto y corrió a donde yo estaba.

-Edward, lo siento, yo no…

-no te preocupes, se que no fue tu intención -la interrumpí.

-pero…

-nada Bella, vez solo es un rasguño-le enseñe mi dedo.

-Edward, no hagas eso.-volteo a ver hacia otro lado.

-bueno, ¿Por qué se fueron todos?-pregunte

-por que te querían comer, a pesar de que ayer fueron a cazar.

-pero…

-no Edward, no solo fue una cortadita, te pudieron haber matado, digo, te pudimos haber matado, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada al olor de tu sangre.

-bueno ya no discutamos mas, ¿Qué hacemos?-cambie de tema.

-no lo… ah! Hace tiempo encontré un buen lugar, ¿te parece si vamos haya?-me sugirió.

-claro.-caminamos por un rato, después de no se cuanto tiempo nos detuvimos en un claro, lleno de flores silvestres. Ella se tumbo en medio de este, el sol que se filtraba entre los copas de los árboles le daba en la cara y los brazos, haciendo que reluciera.

-Bella, ¿recuerdas que ayer quería deciente algo?

-ah si… ¿que era? -se sentó y me hizo señas para que me sentara su lado.

-bueno… pues… tu eres una vampira…

-wow… ¿lo notaste?

-Bella, ¿me dejas hablar?-le pedí.

-lo siento…

-bueno, tu eres un vampiro y yo un humano… omg… el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte…

-Edward ve al grano…-me pidió ella.

-el punto es que me gustas Bella, me eh enamorado de ti…-me quede callado para ver su reacción. Estaba confundida al principio, pero después sonrió ampliamente.

**Pv. Bella**

-Bella, ¿recuerdas que ayer quería deciente algo?-dijo Edward adentrándose mas al prado.

-ah si… ¿que era? -me senté y le hice señas para que se sentara a mi lado.

-bueno… pues… tú eres una vampira…-comenzó a decir, estaba algo nervioso.

-wow… ¿lo notaste?-le dije para que se relajara.

-Bella, ¿me dejas hablar?-me pidió.

-lo siento…-le dije conteniendo la risa.

-bueno, tu eres un vampiro y yo un humano… omg… el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerte…

-Edward ve al grano…-comencé a desesperarme.

-el punto es que me gustas Bella, me eh enamorado de ti…

Esas palabras las estaba esperando, ahora no solo yo era la que sentía algo, el también sentía algo por mi.

¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir? Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera.

-Edward… yo…-en ese momento un olor a otro vampiro me llego, eso me preocupo, no era ninguno de mi familia, pero me resultaba familiar…

**Ups…! las volví a dejar en ascuas…**

**Siento en verdad actualizar hasta ahora… ya estoy en la ultima semana de clases, así que espero pronto poder avanzarle en la historia durante las vacaciones.**

**Me divertí escribiendo el capitulo, pobre Edward se lo traen de carrilla… **

**En fin… en cuanto a que si Andree esta muerto o no… se los dejo pendiente…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuevamente Me Disculpo Por La Tardanza… Como Ven, Tengo Otras Tres Historias Incompletas Aparte De Esta, Y Tengo Que Estar Escribiendo Las Cuatro A La Vez, En Fin… Para No Hacérselas Mas Larga, Tengo La Intención De Terminar La Historia En Otros Tres O Cuanto Capítulos.**

**Pero Tenía Problemas Al Estructurar Este Capitulo, Espero Que Lo Haya Hecho Bien, Me Rompí La Cabeza Enserio!**

_**Enjoy!**_

****

**_-Un Vació Que Llenar-_**

**Capitulo 15: -Sucesos Inesperados II -**

**Pv. Bella**

-Edward… yo…-en ese momento un olor a otro vampiro me llego, eso me preocupo, no era ninguno de mi familia, pero me resultaba familiar…- levántate –le dije sin dejar de ver al lugar donde provenía el olor.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto alarmado.

-alguien viene. –dije poniendo atención a lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién? ¿Te pones así por tus hermanos? –pregunto burlón.

-no son mis hermanos, ni los Cullen, ese aroma… -descubrí que no era uno, si no dos, por eso no lo podía reconocer.

Tenía que pensar algo…

Deshice mi campo para que Alice viera nuestro futro, así verían ella o Pau…

-Edward, será mejor que te vallas. –le dije volteándolo a ver.

-no, no te voy a dejar sola –dijo el poniéndose a mi lado, ya que a el lo había puesto a mi espalda.

-Edward, no es seguro, no puedo cuidarnos a los dos, son dos no uno si estoy sola pronto se irán.

-pero Bella… -deje de escuchar lo que decía ya que una sombra oscura salió detrás de un árbol.

**Pv. Edward**

-pero Bella… -deje la frase incompleta cuando la vi, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, y la cara llena de sorpresa y miedo. Voltee a ver donde ella veía, y la sombra que iba saliendo se comenzó a aclarar, era un hombre no mas alto que yo, con cabello negro y veía a Bella con la misma sorpresa que ella a el.

-Edward –me llamó aterrada.

-¿si? –pregunte al instante.

-dime que hay alguien ahí parado y que no es una alucinación –me pidió con el mismo terror.

-pues yo si veo a alguien, no creo que estés alucinando. –le dije algo preocupado.

-Bella –la llamó el.

-¿André? –pregunto confundida.

-si amor, soy yo, y antes que nada déjame explicarte.

-no, eso no puede ser, yo te vi… habías muerto… no puedes estar aquí, no eres real, Edward abrázame –dijo apresurándose a mi, no dude ni un instante y la abrace- dime que es mentira, el no puede estar vivo, no después de todos estos años. –me suplico.

-Bella –volvió a llamarla, voltee a verlo y el caminaba lentamente a donde estábamos. Después de unos segundos el llego hasta donde estábamos, me miro con una mirada compasiva, temía también por ella, se armo de valor, levanto la mano y le toco el brazo.

-NOOO! –grito ella, se soltó de mis brazos y salió corriendo.

-Bella, espera… -le pidió el mientras corría tras ella, dejándome completamente solo.

-bueno, al parecer ahora solo estamos tu y yo solos –escuche una voz femenina detrás de mi, voltee a ver y era la mujer con la que Bella había peleado en la playa, la tal Victoria. No hacia falta ser un vampiro para saber que ella era peligrosa.

-¿Victoria cierto? –pregunte para distraerla.

-wow… gracias por recordarme bien, Edward –dijo acercándose mas a mi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿tu nombre? No lo se, digamos que tus padres me lo dijeron –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿mis padres? ¿Cómo…?

-digamos que tenía sed, y los primeros que aparecieron fueron ellos, pero por desgracia el árbol no los mato y otros entrometidos llamaron a una ambulancia antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo –dijo molesta.

-eres una maldita… -no pude seguir con la frase por que ella corrió a mi y me tapo la boca.

-shh… cuida tu boquita Edward, puedo molestarme con lo que digas –se puso detrás de mi

-creo que ahora eres la nueva mascota de Bella ¿no? –pregunto ella y yo negué con la cabeza, ya que me seguía tapando la boca.

-bueno… ¿entonces un juguete? –me soltó y se puso enfrente de mi.

-no soy juguete de nadie, ni nada –le dije molesto.

-pues al parecer fuiste un juguete para ella… mira que dejarte aquí solo después de que vio a su noviecito y mas si te dijo que eran dos vampiros los que venían.

-ella estaba en shock –la defendí.

-¿Qué no le dijiste que estabas enamorado de ella? Yo que recuerde no te respondió nada a eso… ¿o si?

-no dijo nada por que ustedes llegaron –le grite.

-ok… pero el punto es que te dejo solo después de que te dijo que eran dos vampiros… y se supone que te quería proteger ¿no? –dijo tomándome del cuello.- ella solo te utilizo por despecho, realmente sabía que André estaba vivo, pero como el la engaño con otra, supuestamente lo saco de su vida… -me aventó contra un árbol, cuando caí tuve que toser, ya que sentí algo en mi garganta, me asuste cuando saque sangre y cuando intente levantarme sentí un gran dolor la espalda

-eso no puede ser –negué lo que estaba afirmando.

-claro que es verdad… la engaño conmigo… ¿Por qué crees que me quería matar? –se acerco a mi y volvió a levantarme, yo trataba de soltarme, pero ella evidentemente era mucho mas fuerte que yo.

-mientes…-le dije y esto la molesto mas por que me aventó hasta el otro extremo del prado, al momento de caer me lastime el brazo, el intenso dolor y el crujido que escuche me lo dijo.

-claro que no… -ella ya estaba junto a mi, trate de levantarme y me empujo contra el árbol que mas cerca tenia, levante mi mano buena para tocarme pero apenas pude pues Victoria volvió a levantarme.

-¿te han dicho que tu sangre huele exquisita? –dijo tomando mi mano rota.- no, espera, yo adivino… fue Bella… -espero a mi respuesta, pero no lo hice- ok… no me digas… pero yo seré la ultima que la pruebe –mire como india sus dientes en mi brazo y después de unos segundos comencé asentir un ardor que recorría mi brazo y después frio…

**Pv.**** Carlisle**

-Carlisle, tenemos que ir por Edward, Bella lo dejo solo y Victoria lo va a matar.-dijo Alice atemorizada.

-¿Dónde esta? –pregunte alarmado.

-en un claro, no se como decirte, pero si se como llegar –dijo comenzando a correr, todos la seguimos, pocos minutos encontramos a la tal Victoria, que tenía a Edward tirado en el piso, mordiéndolo y el gritaba del dolor.

-déjalo –le grite, ella lo dejo de morder y levanto la vista para mirarnos.

-deben ser los Cullen, estuve investigando sobre ustedes.

-suelta a Edward…-le grito Emmett molesto.

-claro –dijo aventándolo unos metros más detrás de ella. Esme corrió a ayudarlo mientras nosotros tres tratamos de atraparla, pero era demasiado rápida para nosotros, pero por suerte teníamos a Alice, quien nos ayudo, ella vio su movimiento y la atrapo, estuvo apunto de escapar, pero Emmett la ayudo agarrándola mientras que Jazz la destrozaba, aproveche para hacer una hoguera eh incendiar los restos de ella. Finalmente regresamos a donde Edward y Esme estaban, el se estaba quejando y gritaba.

-Carlisle, Edward perdió mucha sangre… tenemos que hacer algo… no podemos permitir que muera… - dijo Esme mortificada.

-el no quería esto, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa –dije con pena por el chico.- al menos llevémoslo al campamento para poder morderlo y lo limpiemos un poco. –lo levante con cuidado y fuimos rápido al campamento, Edward ya estaba inconsciente, pero todavía estaba vivo.

Cuando llegamos lo pusimos encima de la mesa y lo mordí, justo como hice son Rose y Emmett, las mismas mordidas donde yo las tenia.

El comenzó a quejarse del ardor de las ponzoñas, Esme lo cuido mientras el resto de nosotros recogimos las cosas para podernos ir. Empacamos todo y fuimos a casa, en el camino encontramos algunos coches, pero maneje lo mas rápido que pude.

Llegamos y lo subimos a su cuarto, Esme y yo lo limpiamos y le pusimos ropa limpia, después lo dejamos en su cama.

-Esme, tus hijos te dejaron esto –dijo Rose dándole un papel a Esme, ella lo leyó y su animo decayó mas.

-Carlisle, se fueron, mis hijos se fueron –dijo pasándome la nota que habían dejado.

_**Esme:**_

_**Lo sentimos mucho, pero Bella nos necesita, te mantendremos informada de todo lo que puédanos.**_

_**Los Swan**_

-¿Por qué se fueron? –le pregunte a Alice, quien había llegado después de Rose.

-no puedo ver su futuro, es como si hubieran desaparecido, antes solo tuve una visión en la que Bella estaba con Edward y le decía que se fuera, pero el no quería y después la de Edward y Victoria, ya después… nada…

-pero… ¿Por qué Bella habrá dejado solo a Edward?

-no hay nada de eso en mis visiones Carlisle –dijo enfadada.

-¿nos vamos a quedar aquí sin hacer nada? ¿No los vamos a buscar? –pregunto Esme desesperada.

-no, ellos decidieron irse, solo podemos esperar –dije abrazándola.

-pero son mis hijos –dijo entre sollozos.

-Esme, ellos te quieren, van a volver, no tengo idea por que se fueron, pero si en verdad te quieren van a volver por ti. –me sorprendió el comentario de Rose.

-además no creo que Bella deje a Edward así… -dijo Alice muy segura.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto Emmett

-Bella esta enamorada de Edward y el de ella… ¿Qué no se dieron cuenta? –pregunto sorprendida.

-tenía mis sospechas –dijo Rose. Jazz ya lo sabía puesto que el y Alice no se guardan ningún secreto, pero el resto no tenía ni la mínima idea.

-pero aun así no entiendo ¿Por qué lo dejo solo con Victoria? –dijo Alice igual de pensativa que yo.

**Pv. Bella**

-Edward –le hable un poco aterrada por lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

-¿si? –pregunto inmediatamente.

-dime que hay alguien ahí parado y que no es una alucinación –le pedí, con eso respondería a la pregunta que recién me había formulado en la cabeza… ¿ya enloquecí?

-pues yo si veo a alguien, no creo que estés alucinando. –me confirmo.

-Bella –hablo el. Eso no podía ser, el estaba muerto…

-¿André? –dije contrabajos.

-si amor, soy yo, y antes que nada déjame explicarte. -comenzó a caminar a mi.

-no, eso no puede ser, yo te vi… habías muerto… no puedes estar aquí, no eres real, Edward abrázame –le pedí a el, lo abrace fuertemente, si esto era una pesadilla, tenía que despertar ya.- dime que es mentira, el no puede estar vivo, no después de todos estos años. –dije desesperada por que fuera mentira.

-Bella –me volvió a llamar, esta vez mas cerca y después sentí su mano en mi brazo.

-NOOO! –grite, me solté de los brazos de Edward y corrí, esto no podía estar pasando, cualquier cosa, menos esto, los muertos eso son ¿no? Muertos… ¿Cómo puede el estar aquí?

-Bella, espera… -escuche su voz nuevamente.

-estoy loca, estoy loca –me repetía una y otra vez en voz alta.

-no Bella, escúchame –volví a escuchar su voz, esta ves mas cerca. De repente algo me detuvo en seco contra un árbol.- Bella, Bella mírame, no estoy muerto –dijo el. Enfoque mi mirada y era el, levante mi mano y toque su mejilla, era tal cual lo recordaba, no había cambiado en nada.- mira mis recuerdos, todo lo que paso. –me concentre para poder ver todo lo que había pasado, el también tenía un escudo, el cual utilizaba para que no pudiera ver sus recuerdos, pero ahora ya los controlaba mejor…

André estuvo preso en Volterra, después lo convirtieron por que era un diamante en bruto, se escapo de ahí y fue cuando me conoció, cuando por fin lo encontraron fue con James, amenazaron con matarnos a Richy y a mi si no se iba con ellos, hubo una pelea, pero a el no lo mataron, fue a Demetri, Paige hipnotizó a James para que el creyera que mato a André, el después de todo este tiempo pudo volver a escapar, pero esta ves no va a cometer el mismo error y va a luchar para exterminar a los Vulturi.

-pero… ¿y tu gabardina y tu collar? –pregunte confundida.

-te los deje para que siguieras el rastro y tuvieras un recuerdo de mi, pero no me buscaste, y tuve que buscarte a ti… -dijo sonriendo- y te digo que no eres fácil de encontrar, voy buscándote casi veinte años.

-lo siento –dije apenada.

-no te preocupes, lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos de nuevo… ¿y Richy?

-el… esta con mis hermanos en la casa.

-¿hermanos? ¿Desde cuando tienes más hermanos?

-bueno en estos noventa y un años que estuvimos separados pasaron muchas cosas…

**Pv. ****Richard**

-Richy –me llamó Pau poniendo su mano en mi hombro pasándome las imágenes de la visión que había tenido, en la que Bella estaba huyendo de algo.

-tenemos que ir a ayudarla! –me levante del sillón, escribí una nota para Esme, ya que a pesar de que le dijimos que nos quedaríamos en casa, teníamos que salir, y era una emergencia. Salimos corriendo en dirección a donde la visión nos guiaba. Después de buscarla por fin la encontramos, un vampiro la tenía contra un árbol.

-bueno en estos noventa y un años que estuvimos separados pasaron muchas cosas… -dijo ella.

-¿Bella? –pregunte confundido, había visto la visión de ella corriendo, huyendo de el, y ahora platicaba con el como si fueran viejos amigos.

-¿Richy? –pregunto el otro volteando a verme, me sorprendí al ver lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

-¿André? –no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Richy! –camino a mi y me dio un abrazo, yo le correspondí después de unos segundos de asimilación.

-¿pero como? –le pregunte cuando nos separamos.

-una larga historia… ¿y ellos son tus otros hermanos? –pregunto al ver a los demás.

-si –dijo Bella.- son Sergei, Paulina y Maki –los presento.- chicos, el es André

-¿Qué no estabas muerto? –pregunto Sergei.

-nop, solo fue un mal entendido, mucho gusto –lo saludo de mano, así fue de uno por uno.- bien… ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –pregunto cuando volví a estar junto a Bella.

-vamos a casa –dijo Maki abrazándome.

-no –se apresuro a decir Bella.- no lo podemos llevar a casa, Edward esta ahí, el no ah estado en contacto con humanos mas que para comérselos –dijo preocupada.

-bien, entonces… ¿A dónde? –pregunte.

-bueno pues… André tiene algo que pedirnos –dijo de repente.

-¿a si? –pregunto el.

-lo de los Vulturi –le dio un codazo en las costillas, no pudimos evitar reírnos por eso.

-ah si… bueno, pues… ellos me tenían encerrado, por eso no había venido a buscarlos antes –hizo comillas en el aire- y quiero matarlos, para que no vuelvan a hacer eso con nadie mas.

-suena bien, me apunto –dijo Sergei emocionado.

-yo también –dijo Pau.

-¿Richy? –me pregunto.

-yo… ¿Maki? –voltee a verla.

-yo voy a donde quiera que tu vallas –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Bella? –voltee a verla y ella me afirmo con la cabeza- supongo que si…

-bien, vamos, tengo unos amigos que están consiguiendo ayuda…

****

**Bueno… eso responde su pregunta… André no estaba muerto, andaba de parranda…**

**Pero que mal plan de Bella dejar a Edward ahí a la mitad del bosque, sin preocuparse por el otro olor que había olido.**

**Tenía pensado que la ponzoña de Victoria corriera por el cuerpecito de Edward, pero mejor no, eso sería echarle mas sal a la herida… así que al final me fui por el tradicional….**

**En cuanto a Paige… ella es nueva, tiene el poder parecido al de Maki.**

**En fin… el próximo capitulo habrá mas recuerdos de André y un gran salto de tiempo…**

**Nos leemos pronto y dejen **_**REVIEWS**_**!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	16. Chapter 16

**_-Un Vació Que Llenar-_**

**Capitulo 16: - La Caída De Los Vulturi –**

**Pv. Bella**

-vamos, se sorprenderán todos los que somos –dijo André emocionado. El nos había explicado lo que tenía planeado hacer, y que ya había juntado un grupo de vampiros durante su viaje para atacar a los Vulturi.

-¿Cuántos son? –pregunto Sergei ansioso.

-contándonos a nosotros, somos veinticinco, pero la mayoría tenemos dones, lo que se nos facilita…

-bueno, pero ¿cuantos son ellos…? me refiero a los Vulturi… -pregunto Sergy

-supongo que nos doblan en numero, pero nosotros somos salvajes y ellos mas civilizados, supongo que eso nos dará cierta ventaja. –dijo André animado.

-lo veo difícil, pero necesitamos ver los poderes de los demás para saber nuestras posibilidades.

-¿Qué eres hombre? –pregunto André sorprendido.

-mi padre era general… supongo que algo se me quedo pegado.

-gracias a tu padre, nos puedes ayudar a organizarnos mejor, bien ya llegamos… -dijo saliendo del camino, entramos corriendo al bosque donde después de unos segundos llegamos a un campamento.

-André –grito una chica al verlo llegar- llego André –grito emocionada.

-ya nos habíamos dado cuenta –grito otro chico.- bien trajiste otros cinco, genial! –dijo emocionado.

-mira, ellos son… Bella, Richy, Maki, Pau y Sergei.- nos presento.

-valla, la encontraste… felicidades viejo…

-gracias Vlad…

-valla que sorpresa –escuche una voz familiar. Voltee a ver y era Julia, la mujer que conocí cuando habíamos ido a Inglaterra.

-Julia! –grite emocionada, ella me recibió con un abrazo y yo se lo correspondí, después saludo a Richy y André se sorprendió de que la conociéramos, pues ella no le había contado de nosotros.

-no eres la única que se reencuentra con viejos amigos eh –escuche otra voz familiar.

-¿Yukei? –pregunte sorprendida

-¿Quién mas? –dijo caminando a mi, de igual forma la abrace y también saludo a Richy.

-bueno, creo que tendremos que hacer una reunión para presentarlos –dijo André divertido con lo que estaba pasando.

-hazlo, ¿tenemos que poner el plan en marcha no? –pregunto Richy.

-si, tienes razón, bien entonces vengan todos –grito el tal Vlad. Al instante salieron varios vampiros de todas partes y efectivamente éramos veinticinco. Inmediatamente André, Vlad y otro se pusieron al frente de todos nosotros.

-bien, ya estamos todos, como ya vieron tenemos nuevos compañeros, por favor preséntense, y digan su don, después les diré el de los demás. –dijo Vlad. Nos hizo señas para que los cinco pasáramos al frente, yo fui la primera en presentarme.

-bueno yo soy Bella, y no se como se le diga a mi don, pero puedo ver los recuerdos de cualquier vampiro al que toque… -volví a tomar mi lugar y Richy siguió

-esto me parece infantil, pero soy Richy el hermano de Bella y soy vidente, así es puedo ver el futuro. –volvió a su lugar.

-yo soy Maki… yo puedo manipular las cosas, ya sean vampiros, humanos u objetos. –dijo ella algo tímida.

-esto yo lo hice en la escuela, y creo que es patético, pero en fin… soy Pau y puedo digamos… copiar sus poderes… y transferirlos -dijo algo tímida pero orgullosa.

-yo soy Sergei y pues no tengo poder, pero soy un buen rastreador –dijo sin mas.

Después de nuestra rápida presentación André nos presento a cada uno y nos dijo sus poderes, finalmente decidieron que el poder de Pau era el mejor, ella les pasaría el escudo y la telequinesis, que nos serviría de ayuda para no gritarnos y así sorprenderlos.

Ella comenzó a caminar y de uno por uno fue dándole los poderes, después de que todos los tuvieran comenzó a darles instrucciones de cómo usarlos.

**---- Tres Años Después ----**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que habíamos dejado Forks, junto con el, Esme y Edward.

-¿en que piensas? –pregunto André abrazándome por detrás.

-en nada… -le dije volteando a verlo.

-te conozco… dime… por favor.

-en Esme –le mentí, estaba pensando en que habría hecho Edward… ¿habrá seguido con su vida? Ahora tendría 20 o 21 años…

-¿quieres ir a verla?

-si, pero como ves ahora tenemos que cumplir con esto de matar a los Vulturi, la ultima vez perdimos a muchos compañeros, no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

-esta vez ay un ejercito de neófitos, y con los poderes de Pau y Maki podremos terminar finalmente con ellos.

-espero que así sea…

-pues estamos a punto de saberlo… vamos, ya estamos reuniéndonos, para atacar.

-pero habían quedado que irían en tres días…

-si, pero es que había un espía Vulturi por los alrededores, así que decidimos adelantarnos, ven vamos –me tomo de la mano y regresamos al campamento donde nos juntamos cerca de 50 vampiros y la mayoría neófitos, controlados por Pau y Maki, bueno solo era por si se salían de control, pero la mayoría ya estaba pasando esa etapa por lo que no había mucho de que preocuparse mucho.

Era la hora de la verdad, todos estábamos frente al gran castillo.

La guardia había salido primero como la vez pasada y gracias a Maki y a Pau se estaban matando unos a otros y solo algunos neófitos también participaban, solo nos quedaba esperar a que los de más alto rango y los jefes salieran para poder atacarlos.

Pero terminamos con esos pero los demás no salían, escuchamos la señal por el lado este, eso quería decir que querían escapar, como la vez pasada, pero esta vez nos habíamos repartido por las diferentes rutas de escape que tenían, eso lo supimos gracias a que capturaron a uno de ellos y yo vi sus recuerdos, después lo mataron. El escuadrón liderado por Sergei se quedo para revisar el castillo, nosotros corrimos a de donde la señal se escucho y cuando llegamos eran solo quince vampiros y nosotros treinta, los doblábamos en numero.

Así por fin la espera termino, la pelea comenzó, una chica que era la mas joven estaba desesperada, molesta, pero aun así peleaba hombro a hombro con su gemelo.

La mayoría resguardaba a los tres vampiros más ancianos, reconocí entre todos a Marco, el que había ido a la boda de Esme. Uno a uno fueron cayendo, hasta que estaban a punto de matar al último, Marco…

-esperen –grite para que eso no sucediera.

-¿Qué haces Bella? –pregunto Vladimir molesto.

-yo vi sus recuerdos, el es bueno… nunca estuvo de acuerdo con sus hermanos –me camine hacia el y lo volví a tocar para corroborar lo que había dicho, los recuerdos que había visto estaban igual que la ultima vez, era bueno.

-Bella, deja que me maten, realmente no quiero seguir viviendo, quisiera finalmente poder morir, a sido una existencia muy mala…

-por eso estamos aquí, ven únete a nosotros –le extendí la mano y el la tomo.- tu los ayudaras a que no cometan los mismo s errores que tus hermanos. El asintió con la cabeza y el resto me miro de mala gana, pero sabían que tenía razón.

Llegamos al enorme castillo donde Pau estaba en la entrada junto con mi hermano, Sergei estaba sacando del castillo a los humanos que tenían encerrados.

-solo ellos estaban, ya ningún vampiro… -le dijo Sergei a Vladimir.

-me alegro, gracias a todos –dijo gritando de alegría.

-bien, supongo que ahora que todo ya acabo nos podemos ir ¿no? –pregunto André a Vladimir.

-pero ¿no te vas a quedar a gobernar con nosotros? –pregunto el sorprendido.

-eso no es lo que quería, no lo hice por eso –dijo André.

-no puedes hacernos esto, eres parte de esto… -intervino Stefan

-esta no es la existencia que quiero para mi, ni para Bella, ya saben cuales fueron mis motivos para vengarme, no tenía intenciones de quedarme aquí –André comenzó a molestarse.

-mira, solo quédate hasta la reunión y después te puedes ir –finalizo Vladimir.

-bueno, pero ¿Cuál reunión? –pregunto confundido.

-la reunión con todos los vampiros, en una semana… ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando lo dije? Pau lo vio, mandamos a llamar a todos ayer… -dijo frustrado.

-probablemente estaba distraído.

-seguramente, ahora vamos a revisar el castillo, y que Marco nos ponga al corriente.-dijo pasando el brazo por la espalda a el.

-seguro, no es que no este molesto con ustedes por haber matado a mis hermanos, pero si estoy agradecido que los pusieran en su lugar, espero que realmente haiga un cambio.

-te lo aseguro amigo mío. -le contesto Vladimir.

Así pues pasamos el resto de la noche revisando habitación por habitación, limpiando todo de su antiguo dueño, Marco nos iba contando cosas que necesitarían saber los que se quedaran al frente de todo.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, cada quien escogió su habitación en diferentes partes del castillo, pero claro que la de nosotros solo era provisional, pues no nos quedaríamos aquí. Después de eso, todos nos juntamos en el gran salón, donde había una gran mesa, todos nos sentamos y comenzó una reunión interna, comenzaron a estructurar las nuevas reglas, pasamos todo el día ahí en la noche fuimos a cazar afuera de Volterra, para no levantar sospechas…

**Pv. Pau**

El día por fin había llegado, era la reunión con todos los vampiros… todas las visiones que había tenido estaban resultando bien, pero claro había bloqueado cualquier visión que tuviera que ver de los Cullen, ya por fin no los veríamos mas después de este día, Esme estaría bien sin nosotros, después de todo ya tiene su propia familia…

Una visión llego a mi, todos los Cullen venían, y al decir todos, incluyo a Edward, pero el seguía igual que hace años, pero… era vampiro… tenía los ojos dorados como el resto y una expresión severa… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Por qué no lo había visto? Ah si… bloquee las visiones…

-no puede ser –se me escaparon estas palabras de mi boca.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Bella volteándome a ver.

-Edward viene –seguía mirando la visión.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero como pueden hacer eso? ¿No ven que aquí hay Vampiros? –pregunto histérica.

-cálmate Bella…

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si Edward esta en peligro si viene –dicho esto salió de nuestra habitación a quien sabe donde… o por dios… se iba a encontrar con ellos….

**Pv. Bella**

¿Cómo pueden hacerle esto a el? Necesito encontrarlo antes de que…

-Bella –grito Esme al verme, corrió a mí y me abrazo.

-hola –le dije sin quitarle la vista a Edward, sentí que mi corazón volvió a latir nuevamente, lo había extrañado tanto, pero me percate de que estaba igual que la ultima vez, salvo que el olor de su sangre ya no estaba, y cuando me miro con unos ojos dorados llenos de rencor y odio, que me hicieron temblar.

-es bueno verte de nuevo –dijo ella separándose de mi.

-si –le respondí, el me siguió mirando así, y de arriba a abajo lo que me hizo sentir incomoda.

-yo no digo lo mismo –dijo el pasando por un lado de mi como si nada. Gire mi vista para verlo, hasta que lo perdí de vista.

-¿Qué paso? –le pregunte a Esme que seguía cerca de mi.

-Victoria, ella lo ataco y tuvimos que convertirlo…

-¿Por qué lo dejaste a mitad del bosque solo con ella eh? –pregunto Alice poniéndose enfrente de mi.

-yo no sabía que Victoria estaba cerca.-dije frustrada.

-tu le dijiste a el que oliste a dos vampiros… -me dio un golpe con su puño, me dolió mas el hecho que ella me golpeara después de que éramos buenas amigas.

-Alice, déjala… no te ensucies las manos con ella –se escucho la voz de Edward, voltee a ver, pero el no estaba atrás de mi ni nada. Regrese la vista a los Cullen y todos estaban igual de molestos, excepto Esme.

-vamos –dijo Alice y el resto la siguió incluso Carlisle, del que menos me esperaba esa actitud.

-Esme –grito Richy- que bueno que viniste…

-yo me alegro de verte… -dijo abrazándolo.

-la reunión esta por comenzar –Stefan interrumpió.

-ya vamos –le dije sin mas. El se dio la vuelta y nosotros fuimos detrás de el.- solo pueden pasar el jefe de cada aquelarre, y Bella, André te espera adentro –dijo el.

-bueno, yo te espero con los demás –dijo Esme.

-vamos, Sergei esta adentro también así que… ¿que te parece si las vamos a ver?

-vamos, quiero ver a mis niñas… -dijo emocionada. Entre a la habitación de la enorme mesa, había al menos otros quince vampiros adentro, entre ellos Carlisle que no me dejaba de ver como hace un rato.

La reunión fue pasando, primero se presentaron los nuevos jefes, algunos no creyeron que Marco es bueno, pero terminaron aceptando las nuevas reglas que ellos imponían…

-bueno… supongo que esto es todo, pero los invito a quedarse unos días en el castillo, de vez en cuando no hace mal tener visitas –dijo Marco.

La mayoría dijo que no podían quedarse, pero solo los Denali aceptaron la invitación, después todos comenzaron a salir.

_-Sergei… habla con los demás y convenzan a Esme que se quede aquí por favor _–le pedí mentalmente. El me sintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí inmediatamente, después salimos todos a despedir a los demás.

Cuando todos se fueron, regresamos con Esme.

-vamos… solo unos días mas! –pedía Maki insistente.

-si por mi fuera lo haría, pero Carlisle…

-¿Cómo poder negarte algo? Pero los chicos…

-¿se pueden quedar al menos hasta mañana? –pidió Richy. Carlisle y Esme voltearon a verlos y Edward, Alice y Rose negaron con la cabeza y los demás dijeron que si.

-supongo que la ultima palabra la y tengo yo ¿no? –dijo Carlisle.- solo hasta mañana

-supongo que tendré que soportarlo –dijo Edward yéndose de ahí.

****

**Que tonta por no acordarse de lo que hizo… en fin el próximo capitulo se aclarara todo…**

**O algo así…**

**En fin… ya solo otros dos capítulos mas y ya termino la historia…! Si alguien tiene una idea para poder alargarla un poco mas, acepto con gusto sugerencias!**

**Espero **_**REVIEWS**_**! **

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	17. Chapter 17

**_-Un Vació Que Llenar-_**

**Capitulo 17: - Aclaraciones I –**

**Pv. Bella**

Después de que Edward se fue, yo me fui a molesta a mi habitación, André quiso saber que me pasaba, pero le dije que me dejara sola, unos segundos después entro Pau.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto.

-como si no lo supieras… -dije enfadada.

-ok… si lo se… pero por que no nos dijiste que estabas con Edward antes de encontrar a André.

-por que no lo creí necesario, pensé que el podía seguir su vida, después de todo el no quería ser como nosotros, y llegue a creer que eso sería lo mejor…

-pero… ay! No se ni que decirte… ¿me quieres decir que fue lo que paso exactamente? –dijo frustrada, sentándose junto conmigo en la cama.

-mejor velo –le dije poniendo la mano encima de la suya.

-no, quiero que me lo digas Bella, por primera vez quiero que lo digas.

Le conté todo lo que recordaba, con lujo de detalle.

-ahora ya veo por que te trato así, ¿Cómo te pudiste olvidarte del pobre? Bueno aunque el shock emocional que traías te puede justificar, pero solo hay una forma de solucionar todo esto! –dijo levantándose de la cama, caminó a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?

-ahorita regreso…

**Pv. Pau**

Ok… tenía que aceptarlo Edward no me caía bien, pero dejar las cosas así sin esclarecerlas no era nada lindo, así que solo tenía a alguien a quien acudir aparte de Maki, y esa era Alice!

Primero busque a mi hermana, y le conté todo lo que había pasado, bueno mas bien le mostré, no iba a estar contando a medio pasillo a que todos se enteraran ¿o si? Ella pensó lo mismo que yo, así que fuimos por Alice…

-Alice –dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieren? –pregunto molesta, use el don de Jasper para tranquilizarla.

-solo queremos hablar contigo…

-pero yo con ustedes no, con ningún Swan de ser necesario.

-Maki –le dije, en ese momento ella comenzó a controlar a Alice para que fuera a dar un pequeño paseo con nosotras, comenzamos a dar unos pasos.

-déjenla –dijo Edward interponiéndose entre nosotras.

-¿pero como? –pregunte sorprendida.

-eh dicho que la suelten –dijo nuevamente.

-pero si solo vamos de compras –dije inocentemente.

-eso no es lo que ella dice… -contesto el.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que dice? –pregunte confundida- espera… -recordé que tenía el poder de Julia, lo use con el y me di cuenta de que el podía leer la mente… eso se nos complicaba mas…

-wow… puedes leer la mente… eso es… extraño… ¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Cómo sabes? –pregunto sorprendido.

-uno de mis tantos dones… como este –comencé a controlarlo- ¿no te puedes mover cierto? –me moví rápido para tocar a Alice y pasarle el escudo, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pues al no darse cuenta de mis pensamientos, algo tenía que ver el en esto… aproveche para darle una imagen mental de Bella y André, estaban los dos juntos, pero lo dejaba por ir con Edward… no era una visión, pero era algo parecido…

-suéltala –le dije a Maki y yo deje de controlar a Edward.

-Edward… solo por curiosidad… ¿puedes escuchar los pensamientos de Alice? –pregunte ansiosa.

-no –dijo sorprendido- ¿Qué le hiciste?

-yo me siento igual –dijo ella.

-no es nada… ahora Alice… ¿nos acompañas a ir de compras? –-le pregunte amablemente.

-seguro… -dijo sonriendo, al parecer se convenció con lo que había visto.

-¿estas segura? –pregunto Edward.

-claro, solo vamos de compras… si quieres llevo a Rose o Jazz para que estés tranquilo…

-si, no quiero que vallas sola con ellas…

-Rose –grito ella, a los pocos segundos ella apareció.

-¿Qué? –pregunto del mismo modo que antes había hablado Alice.

-vamos de compras –dijo saltando de puntitas.

-ok, aunque no creo que quiera ir con ellas –dijo al vernos a las tres juntas

-oh Rose, ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto… el pleito es entre Edward y Bella… vamos… -dijo abriendo mas los ojos como esas señales que se dan unas a otras.

-bueno… pero no te aseguro que me divierta –dijo resignándose. Edward se fue mas tranquilo y nosotras nos fuimos en el coche que habíamos comprado aquí para nosotros.

Después de media hora de manejar a más de 100 km/h llegamos a Florencia, la cuidad mas completa de aquí. Me metí al estacionamiento del primer centro comercial que encontré. Todo el camino no habíamos hablado nada, así tendríamos un poco de tiempo de comprar algo para que los demás nos sospecharan.

-bien, habla ya –dijo Alice molesta- se que lo que me enseñaste no fue una visión, así que comienza.

-ok, préstenme sus manos –dije levantando las mías.

-¿y eso para que? Alice no entiendo que esta pasando.

-confía en mi Rose, todavía no lo se, pero es algo de Bella y su noviecito… y de Edward –dijo poniendo la mano encima de la mía. Solo les mostré las imágenes de cuando ella me contaba lo que había pasado, y la de ella cuando no quiso regresar a casa por Edward.

-pero eso no la libera de culpa, ¿sabes como estuvo Edward después de que despertó? –dijo Rose rencorosa.

-lo acabo de ver, y le verdad no tenía idea… no lo vi… algo en tus poderes fallan Alice.

-ni yo los vi a ustedes –dijo ella frustrada.

-¿y puedes ver tu propio futuro? –pregunte curiosa.

-no, desde que me tocaste no… bueno hasta hace un rato que nos mostraste los recuerdos.

-es que te puse un escudo, con ese Edward no te leyó los pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de nada.

-ok, bueno… ¿entonces que hacemos para que se arregle todo? –pregunto Rose, lo que me sorprendió de ella.

-hasta ahora solo se me ocurre encerrarlos hasta que se hablen el uno al otro… -le dije mi idea, mientras comenzamos a caminar a las tiendas.

-¿alguna otra idea? –pregunte mientras entrabamos a la primera tienda.

-mientras compramos las ideas surgirán –dijo Alice escogiendo unas blusas.

-solo les recuerdo que se quedaran hasta mañana y ya esta anocheciendo…

-tranquila… las visiones llegaran.

Pasamos una hora comprando y nada se nos ocurrió, por lo que solo pudimos optar por mi idea, había un lugar donde, según Marco, encerraban a los vampiros que estaban sentenciados. Así que les volví a poner los escudos a ellas para que Edward no las escuchara, así llegamos esa misma noche e inmediatamente pusimos el plan en marcha, fui al cuarto de Bella y le dije que fuera para el lugar ese, que André la había llamado, pero estaba segura de que el había salido a cazar.

Alice por su parte fue con Edward y le dijo que fueran a dar una vuelta.

-¿pero para que me querrá en este lugar? –pregunto Bella.

-yo no se… es tu novio ¿no?

-no lo se… no hablamos de eso… nunca eh sacado a conversación eso…

-¿y por que no? –pregunte sorprendida, solo para hacerle al cuento por que ya sabía que ella ya no lo quería igual, y que ahora estaba enamorada de Edward, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, ella era la que tomaba la ultima decisión.

-no lo se… estoy confundida.

-¿ya no sabes por quien decidirte cierto?

-bueno… creo que es eso…

-¿Alice estas segura que la salida esta por aquí? –escuchamos la voz de Edward.

-viene Edward –dijo Bella alarmada.

-¿y eso que?- en ese momento nos encontramos con ellos, Edward venía sonriendo pero cuando vio a Bella se puso cerio, comenzó a regresar, pero lo detuve, el no pudo hacer nada y en ese momento Maki apareció para controlar a Bella.

-¿Qué me haces? –pregunto Bella mas alarmada que antes.

-nada, solo estamos arreglando las cosas, ¿te lo dije no?

-pero no dijiste que sería así… Pau, yo no te dije que hicieras esto –me reclamo.

-si, lo se… pero no se nos ocurrió otra cosa.- sentí como Edward trataba de moverse por si solo, pero no lo lograba, Bella con la practica ya lograba hablar a pesar de estar controlada, pero para Edward era cosa nueva. Alice nos abrió la puerta de la ceudo celda e hicimos que ambos entraran dentro, la cerramos y cuando lo hicimos los poderes se bloquearon. Nos quedamos afuera esperando hasta que ellos harbaran, poco después se nos unió Rose, que nos había traído cosas para que no entretuviéramos mientras esperábamos. Habíamos arreglado las cosas para supieran que habíamos acompañado a las chicas a cazar, pues eso nos daba mas horas de ventaja…

**Pv. Bella **

-¿pero para que me querrá en este lugar? –pregunte dudando, el no me habría mandado a traer a aquí, siempre era la terraza o algún otro lugar bonito.

-yo no se… es tu novio ¿no?

-no lo se… no hablamos de eso… nunca eh sacado a conversación eso…

-¿y por que no? –pregunto sorprendida.

-no lo se… estoy confundida.

-¿ya no sabes por quien decidirte cierto?

-bueno… creo que es eso…

-¿Alice estas segura que la salida esta por aquí? –escuche la voz de Edward.

-viene Edward –dije alarmada.

-¿y eso que?- dijo ella como si no supera el motivo por que cual estaba así, el venía sonriendo pero cuando me miro, la sonrisa se le borro y me miro con la misma hostilidad que me había visto desde que nos reencontramos y se volteo, pero no se movió, me había confundido, hasta que sentí el poder de Maki que me controlaba, trate de moverme, pero sin ningún resultado favorable.

-¿Qué me haces? –pregunte bastante preocupada.

-nada, solo estamos arreglando las cosas, ¿te lo dije no?

-pero no dijiste que sería así… Pau, yo no te dije que hicieras esto –le reclame por la tonta idea de controlarnos para que esto se arreglara.

-si, lo se… pero no se nos ocurrió otra cosa.-se encogió de hombros, después mis pies se movieron por voluntad propia, se giraron entonces lo vi todo claro, Alice sostenía la puerta de la celda en la que encerraban a los vampiros sentenciados, gire los ojos y vi que Edward estaba a pocos pasos de mi, entre a la celda y detrás de mi Edward, escuche la cerradura de la puerta cerrarse y en ese momento pude moverme de nuevo, pero por desgracia, no estaba preparada para que me soltara y ambos caímos al piso.

-déjenme salir –gritó Edward después de levantarse rápidamente e ir a la puerta, trato de romperla, pero por algo esta era una celda para vampiros.- ¿Qué les pasa a tus tontas hermanas eh? –pregunto enojado.

-no solo eran mis hermanas… ¿las tuyas que? –pregunte igual de molesta.

-solo era Alice –dijo defendiéndola.

-nop, también estaba Rose, alcance a oler su esencia antes de que serraran la puerta.

-¿y esperas que te crea?

-mira Edward, no se que haya pasado con ellas, yo no tengo nada que ver -me defendí.

-si claro, por eso tus hermanas fueron por las mías para ir de compras ¿no? –dijo con bastante sarcasmo.

-pues no lo se… lo último que hable con ella antes de que se fueran fue… -me quede callada cuando me di cuenta de que se me soltó la lengua.

-Qué me trajeran aquí contigo para que arregláramos las cosas ¿no?

-no… yo no les dije nada… ¿Qué no oíste que le reclame y ella dijo que no se les ocurrió otra cosa?

-si, pero ¿Cómo se que no me estas engañando? Ni siquiera puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, ni los de ninguno de tu familia… -dijo frustrado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Escuchar los pensamientos? –pregunte sorprendida.

-¿no lo sabías? Pensé que tus hermanas no te guardaban secretos… -dijo como si fuera cosa obvia.

-pues eso creía hasta hoy…

-como sea…

-¿Por qué me tratas así Edward? Yo no sabía que Victoria estaba por ahí y mucho menos que te atacaría a ti… -dije molesta por su actitud hacia mi.

-claro que si Bella… ¿lo olvidaste? Dijiste… son dos no uno… ¿te olvidaste del otro cuando viste a tu noviecito no muerto?

-Edward yo…

-al pacer si Bella… no sabes cuanto tiempo eh repasado ese recuerdo, tratando de encontrar alguna señal que me diga que no tienes nada que ver en esto pero solo termino odiándote mas…

-Edward… yo… no… bueno… compréndeme…

-eso trate de hacerlo cuando ella me estaba atacando Bella –me reclamo.- cada vez que me preguntaba a mi mismo ¿Por qué ella me dejo solo? Solo había una respuesta… tenías miedo, el verlo de nuevo después de que lo creías muerto, llegue a pensar "pobre Bella, debe estar sufriendo terriblemente"… pero cuando Victoria me dijo la verdad, solo pude pensar que eras buena actuando, por que si querías que todos tuvieran lastima de ti… lo lograste… "pobre Bella la engañaron" ¿eso querías que te dijeran? ¿Sabes que? Me das pena… -de vez en cuando volteaba a verme molesto- pero estoy mas molesto conmigo, por creer que eras una inocente ovejita, siendo que eras un lobo disfrazado, -en esto ultimo las palabras salieron con mas coraje, y si pudiera llorar lo haría en este momento.- pero me odio mas por haberme enamorado de ti, y que a pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste, este muerto corazón todavía sigue latiendo por ti –Comenzó a tratar de romper una pared para irse.

-¿Victoria te dijo la verdad? ¿Qué verdad? –reaccione después de analizar bien sus palabras.

-ya no te hagas la inocente Bella que ya no te queda, te descubrí deja eso para quien no te conozca ¿si?… -me volteo a ver con los ojos irritados y llenos de odio.

-en verdad Edward… mira… no te niego que corrí por el miedo, por huir de la realidad, llegue a pensar que todo esto era un sueño… pero en verdad no tenía idea de que Victoria estaba por ahí.

-pero si Victoria estaba con tu noviecito…

-¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendida.

-ya te dije que no actúes como la inocente Bella… Victoria estaba con el, por eso la querías matar, te declare mi amor Bella y a pesar de eso perdonas a tu noviecito, regresas con el y te olvidas de Victoria…

-no te entiendo Edward –dije sinceramente.

-ay Bella ya me canse de explicarte… no se por que te empeñas en que se arreglen las cosas si ya estas con tu noviecito ¿no?

-es que no se que te dijo Victoria, y mucho menos no se de que tenía que perdonar a André… -dije levantadme y camine hacia el para poder tocarlo y ver sus recuerdos, si no me lo decía por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, estuve a punto de tocarlo pero el se quito.

-no trates de ver mis recuerdos –dijo alejándose de mi.

-solo quiero saber que paso…

-¿de que serviría?

-eso me aclararía las cosas…

-Bella, mira… ya lo que haya pasado no importa, se que no sientes nada por mi, no se por que te importa tanto lo que piense de ti… -dijo sentándose resignado al otro lado de la habitación. Yo hice lo mismo y me senté al otro lado de la habitación, y encogí mis piernas para abrazarlas, recargue mi cabeza en las rodillas, mirando al piso.

-te equivocas… -dije después de un largo silencio, en el cual medite todo lo que habíamos dicho uno y otro.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto aun molesto.

-si André no se hubiera presentado, yo te habría dicho lo feliz que estaba de que sintieras lo mismo que yo…

****

**¿Les quedo claro todo esto?**

**A mi no del todo… pero en el próximo capitulo todo quedara mas claro que el agua…**

**Eso espero…**

**Por lo pronto sigo esperando sugerencias para alargarla al menos otros dos capítulos mas y que sean veinte en total!**

**No se olviden de dejarme **_**REVIEWS!**_

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	18. Chapter 18

**_- Un Vació Que Llenar -_**

**Capitulo 18: - Aclaraciones II -**

**Pv. Edward**

-Bella, mira… ya lo que haya pasado no importa, se que no sientes nada por mi, no se por que te importa tanto lo que piense de ti… -di por terminada la discusión, el escapar de ahí era inútil, por lo que me senté en una esquina y recargue la cabeza y mire a la pared, ahí era el único lugar en el que me podría concentrar.

-te equivocas… -escuche su susurro.

-¿Qué dices? –eso hizo que el enojo volviera a mi.

-si André no se hubiera presentado, yo te habría dicho lo feliz que estaba de que sintieras lo mismo que yo –lo que dijo me dejo perplejo, ella sentía lo mismo por mi… eso me hizo regresar a la vida –en sentido figurado– pero después recordé otra cosa… no podía creer todo lo que ella dijera… ya no quise seguir con la discusión, fuera verdad o fuera mentira ya no podía confiar en ella...

Pasamos así el resto de la noche, después todo el día y cuando llego nuevamente la noche escuche los pasos de alguien, supuse que eran nuestras hermanas… ella se levanto inmediatamente que la cerradura comenzó a hacer ruido y espero a que se abriera.

-¿ya se arreglaron las cosas? –pregunto Pau esperanzada. Espere a que ella contestara pero no hubo respuesta, me levante y salí, en la entrada solo estaban Rose y Pau, ambas esperaron mi respuesta, pero ni siquiera las voltee a ver. Camine a la salida para poder irme con mi familia, pero en el pasillo para ir a nuestra habitación escuche unos gritos.

-¿Cómo me ocultaste eso? Vi tus recuerdos, pero esos no… ¿Cómo los bloqueaste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste que Victoria estaba contigo? –escuche los gritos de reproche de Bella.

-por que solo le explicaba lo que realmente había pasado con James, que Paige lo había hipnotizado para que creyera que el me mato, que te perdonara por haberlo matado, eso fue todo Bella.

-pero aun así no me lo dijiste, y para tu información ella ataco a Edward y ahora esta muerta.

-Bella no me interesa el, Victoria dijo que dejaría pasar esto, que no se vengaría.

-pero así fue, se vengo de mi… atacándolo… el esta vivo, lo convirtieron para que no muriera, el no quería ser como nosotros…

-ya te dije que el no me interesa, lo que realmente me importa eres tu… Bella yo te amo, siempre lo ah hecho… y ahora que todo esta como antes ya podemos ser felices…

Me fui de ahí, no quería seguir escuchando, había escuchado suficiente, ella ahora le diría que se fueran lejos y fueran felices o algo…

**Pv. Bella **

-no André… ya nada es como antes… cuando te fuiste… quede muy lastimada, en mi corazón solo había venganza, nada mas, pero al pasar de los años fui sanando… y así asta que estuve completamente sanada para amar a alguien mas… y eso fue hasta que Edward apareció, André… mira… fuiste mi primer amor, tu hiciste de mi lo que soy ahora y te estoy inmensamente agradecida… pero… ya no se que es lo que siento por ti… ni lo que realmente siento por Edward…-le dije sinceramente.

-eso es mentira Bella… ¿dime que quieres que haga? ¿Qué hago para que me elijas a mí? –dijo caminando mas cerca de mi, pero me aleje al instante.

-que me dejes pensar con claridad… Edward me odia, así que sin esperarlo el me dará mi espacio para pensar… tu se que me amas, pero tengo que pensar que decisión voy a tomar… André…

-si Edward te odia, ¿entonces por que crees que tienes alguna oportunidad con el?

-se que no tengo ninguna, pero no quiero equivocarme, no esta vez, así me olvido de el o te dejo a ti seguir con tu vida…

-no hay vida sin ti Bella –me miro con ternura.

-no André déjame pensar… -le pedí.

-Bella te amo, no lo olvides…

-gracias…

-¿y Edward te ama? –pregunto el después de unos segundos.

-supongo que si…

-Bella no sabes si siente lo mismo por ti, ¿y tu ya lo estas considerando? Bella por favor quédate conmigo…

-estoy confundida… lo siento… -camine de regreso por el pasillo, lo había decidido, me iba a desaparecer por unos días hasta que mis sentimientos estuvieran claros y volvería.

-Bella… -me llamó Pau.- ¿A dónde vas?

-no lo se… a despejar mi mente.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Edward lo que sentías por el cuando estuvieron encerrados?

-se lo dije… pero el ya no me cree.

-ese idiota! Deja hablo con el… -comenzó a darse la vuelta pero la detuve del brazo

-ni se te ocurra, mira no quiero que te metas mas, yo sola voy a arreglar esto, no se como pero tengo que hacerlo.

-¿te vas para pensar con quien te quedas cierto? –adivino.

-ya lo viste ¿no?

-no necesito verlo para saber con quien te vas a quedar Bella –dijo como si fuera cosa obvia, tal vez para ella, pero para mi no.

-¿Quién? –quise saber.

-eso lo tienes que arreglar tu –me dijo con su sonrisa burlona.

-ok, voy a ver a Richy y me voy…

**Pv. Edward**

Estaba por abrir la puerta de la habitación cuando Alice la abrió…

-¿eres un idiota o que? –pregunto furiosa.

-gracias, yo también te quiero –me burle.

-estoy hablando en serio Edward… ¿Qué es lo que acabas de escuchar?

-nada –dije para que me dejara en paz, pero ella me tomo de la mano y me condujo por un pasillo hasta que salimos al patio y después corrimos al bosque.

-mira, se que escuchaste la platica que tuvo Bella con André, y no trates de negarlo, ahora recuerda bien todo lo que dijeron.

-pues ella le reclamo por-no-ha-ber-le-di-cho-lo-de-Victoria… -dije perplejo, ahora estaba en un dilema, ¿Cuál era la verdad?

-¿todavía crees que ella lo sabía?

-ya no puedo confiar en ella Alice

-¿crees que te hubiera dejado solo si hubiera sabido que Victoria estaba cerca? –pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-no lo se… -dije realmente confundido.

-Bella no lo haría, si fue victima de su miedo, pero si hubiera sabido te hubiera protegido.

-estoy confundido Alice

-deberías de ir a buscarla y aclarar esto, Edward… se que la amas, y que ella también te ama, no se por que no dejas todo en el pasado y comienzan de nuevo –dijo son entender la razón.

-tengo que ir a buscarla… pero no para comenzar de nuevo, Alice ella tiene a su pareja, yo no puedo hacer nada con eso, pero quiero al menos aclarar esto…

-Edward, ella no ah tomado una decisión, ella se va a ir para aclarar lo que siente por cada uno de ustedes, después elegirá a alguno de ustedes dos, ¿quieres que lo escoja a el?

-no se…

-aaaa! –dio un grito de frustración- ve a buscarla y ya... ¿quieres?

-¿Dónde esta?

-ahorita… esta con su hermano… en el ala este…

-¿no se supone que no podías verla?

-ah eso… Pau le quito su escudo para que ambas la viéramos.-dijo con una sonrisita malévola

-ok, diles a los demás que…

-vete ya Edward –grito desesperada.

Corrí a donde Alice me había dicho, no sabía con que me iba a encontrar, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, solo por ultima vez hasta que se valla con el. Llegue a donde Alice me había dicho, en ese momento capte su aroma, camine por el pasillo y entraba en una de las habitaciones, toque la puerta y me abrió Richard.

-Richard, ¿esta Bella? –pregunte ansioso.

-¿no se supone que la odiabas? –dijo levantando una ceja.

-por eso vine, quiero aclarar las cosas –dije impaciente.

-ella ya se fue… hace un minuto, si corres tal vez la alcances –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-gracias –le dije sinceramente y comencé a seguir su aroma hasta la puerta principal comencé a caminar para encontrar nuevamente su olor, pues se había perdido, pero el me detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –pregunto el molesto.

-a buscar a Bella –le dije soltándome.

-espera, no puedes ir, ella quiere estar sola

-lo se, pero es que tengo que…

-aclarar las cosas –me interrumpió.

-si

-ella dijo que quería pensar… ella va a tomar una decisión, mira… te agradezco que la hayas cuidado, que la hayas ayudado cuando yo no estaba, pero ahora me tiene a mi, ya no te necesita mas…

-eso lo tiene que decidir ella ¿no? –pregunte molesto.

-pero es evidente que me va a escoger a mi, yo la convertí, ella estaba comprometida conmigo, ¿tu que tan lejos estuviste?

-eso no te incumbe…

-como sea, ahora solo me queda esperar a que ella regrese a mi –se dio la vuelta y entro al enorme castillo. Todavía era de noche, por lo que corrí por todas partes y trate de encontrar su rastro, pero no había nada…

Regrese al castillo poco antes de que amaneciera.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Esme.

-¿no te lo dijo Alice?

-no, creo que mi hija me guarda secretos…

-¿quieres ir a verla?

-¿me estas corriendo?

-no es solo…

-que quieres estar solo ¿no? –yo le afirme con la cabeza.- mira Edward, conozco a Bella perfectamente, después de todo soy casi como su madre, y se que ella no pudo haber hecho eso de lo que la acusas, ella daría su vida para protegerte, el echo que quisiera aclarar lo que paso contigo lo respalda, ella ya no siente nada por André, ella al que ama es a ti, y no hace falta que tenga las visiones de Alice para saber que te escogerá a ti y hará lo imposible para que la perdones una vez que te elija…

-wow… Esme, sabes como convencerme.-dije mas animado.

-es lo que querías escuchar ¿no? –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-ah –mi ánimo decayó.

-confía en lo que tu corazón te diga, si dice que te elegirá a ti, ella lo hará… te lo aseguro.

-gracias mamá

-oh por dios, me dijiste mamá –dijo apunto de llorar, si pudiéramos.

-eso es lo que eres ahora ¿no?

-eso creo –dijo sonriendo cálidamente.

Ahora como ella dijo solo queda esperar, sea la decisión que ella tome, yo la apoyaría al cien por ciento…

****

**aaaah! Ya cada ves mas poco para que la historia termine!**

**Esperen los últimos capítulos con ansias, igual que yo al escribir esta historia!**

**Bueno, les adelanto que en el próximo capitulo ahora si habrá un Pv. André, espero que me quede bien…**

**No se olviden de mi **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**P.D.: SI ESTAN LEYENDO QUISIERA SER HUMANO II, LES DEBO EL CAPITULO, NO ES FACIL ENCONTRAR VICTIMAS EN ESTOS DÍAS ¿SABEN? ASÍ QUE CUANDO ACTUALICE, SABRAN QUE LA ESPERO VALIO LA PENA, UNA DISCULPA Y GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS!**

**Y ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO -2010- LES VALLA MEJOR QUE EL PASADO, Y ESPERO TAMBIEN QUE TODOS SUS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN!**

**UNO DE MIS PROPOSITOS DE ESTE AÑO, ES YA NO TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO PODER CUMPLIRLO!**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	19. Chapter 19

**_-Un Vació Que Llenar-_**

**Capitulo 19: - La Decisión Esta Tomada –**

**Pv. Edward**

_**Flash Back **_

Deje a Esme en el pasillo por donde iba, yo regrese a la habitación que ocupábamos yo y mi familia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Alice molesta.

-¿disculpa? –no entendía a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué no ibas a buscar a Bella? ¿Y por que regresas sin ella? –me reclamo.

-por que no la encontré –dije como cosa obvia.

-si lo se, pero ¿no se te ocurrió que tienes una hermanita que puede ver el futuro? –dijo poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera.

-no encontré su rastro, y si… no se me ocurrió…

-ella va a Cellena, su pueblo natal, cuando el sol se oculte vas a ir a buscarla y no vas a volver a aquí o a nuestra casa hasta que la traigas a ella, ¿me entendiste?

-ok, ya ni Esme me exigió tanto –dije en tono sarcástico mientras me tumbaba en la cama.

-Edward, todavía no veo a quien elegirá, pero si te elige a ti quiero que la escuches y no te pongas terco, ¿vale?

-ok, ok…

Permanecí inmóvil en ese lugar, repase todos los días que había estado junto a ella, y cada cosa que me atraía de ella, cuando era humano y cuando la volví a ver…

-Edward… -me llamó Alice.

-¿Qué? –voltee a verla y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya había anochecido.- oh, disculpa, ¿Cómo llego a haya?

-omg, estuve investigando y te hice un mapa –dijo dándome un papel.- espero que no te pierdas.

-ok, yo también, pero entonces nos vemos…

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Así fue como comencé mi pequeña contienda para encontrar a Bella y aclarar todo de una vez por todas, me escogiera a mi o no. La encontré después de tres días de viaje, pues casi no había bosques en los que me ocultara en el día, así que solo viajaba de noche.

_**Flash Back**_

Llegue por fin al poblado que Alice me había dicho, y bueno ya no era tan pueblo, era más moderno, tenía edificios clásicos, pero más modernos. Inmediatamente encontré el rastro de Bella, lo seguí por un tiempo y llegue a una fuente a la mitad de todo, ella estaba sentada, metiendo una mano y asiendo movimientos.

-Bella –la llame, ella volteo inmediatamente.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida.

-vine a buscarte –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-si es para que me insultes mas, te sugiero que te vallas, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus burlas –dijo volteando a prestar atención a la fuente.

-¿insultarte? No Bella, quiero que hablemos –dije caminando mas cerca de ella.

-¿de que hablaríamos tu y yo? ¿Del clima? Edward, no tenemos nada de que hablar, se que no me crees así que no veo por que esforzarme mas –dijo volteándome a ver con cara de desconfianza.

-es que te creo… escuche de lo que hablaste con André, y ahora si te creo… -dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

-Edward, no espero que sientas lo mismo que yo, después de todo lo que paso con nosotros, pero espero que puedas entender que necesito pensar, estoy muy confundida, ahora que sabes espero que me puedas dar espacio para pensar, necesito tomar una decisión, no puedo lastimarlos a los dos… -dijo todo rápido.

-¿a que te refieres? -dije sin entender a lo que se refería.- ¿a quienes vas a lastimar?

-a ti -dijo desconfiada- Edward… ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? –pregunto confundida.

-que tu no sabías lo de Victoria y que André si, pero que no te dijo… ¿de que hablas tu? –pregunte intrigado.

-de… ¿fue todo lo que escuchaste?

-solo hasta donde el te dijo que todo estaba como antes y que podían ser felices.

-ah…

-¿y entonces? –pregunte después de un momento de silencio.

-¿entonces que? –pregunto confundida.

-¿lo que dijiste hace rato?

-ah, eso… no tiene importancia, viniste a aclarar todo ¿no? –dijo para desviar la conversación.

-bueno si, pero…

-bien, hablemos de lo que paso ese día, ¿te parece? –me interrumpió.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Hablamos de lo que paso aquel día, ella se disculpo conmigo por haberme dejado. Al final supe que todo lo que Victoria me había contado era mentira y que no tenía por que desconfiar de Bella, aunque algo me decía que ella no podía ser como Victoria me había dicho.

_**Flash Back**_

-¿y entonces que me ibas a contestar antes de que André llegara?-pregunte después de otro rato de incomodo silencio. Ella volteo a verme sorprendida, entendí entonces lo que había dicho antes, pero necesitaba que me lo dijera para poder corroborar lo que mi loca cabeza se imaginaba.- por favor –le suplique.

-Edward, cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí fue… fabuloso -dijo en tono pensativo, con la mirada perdida.

-¿entonces? –la anime para que siguiera.

-¿en cerio necesito decírtelo? –dijo volteándome a ver, mire sus ojos rojos intensos, que me suplicaban para que no lo hiciera.

-nop –le dije acercándome mas a ella, ella no se movía y finalmente junte nuestros labios, a pesar de que cuando era humano y ella me tocaba la sentía fría, ahora era cálida, sus labios se movieron junto con los míos, era como si mi corazón inerte estuviera latiendo a mas de 100 pulsaciones por segundo, ella paso sus manos por mis hombros y me tomo del cabello, yo la tome de la cintura y la acerque mas a mi, mientras que el beso fue subiendo de intensidad.

-no Edward-ella se aparto.

-discúlpeme –le pedí.

-no te disculpes… pero es que como al principio te dije… bueno, ya se que sientes lo mismo que yo y que ya no me odias, pero si necesito pensar, estoy confundida –dijo fastidiada.

-¿confundida por que?

-por ti y André.

-ah… ¿entonces que quieres que haga?

-¿me dejas sola? Necesito pensar…

-y entonces elegirás a uno ¿no? -ella afirmo con la cabeza- ok -le di un beso en la frente y me fui sin decirle nada.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

De eso ya había pasado un año y Bella todavía no había tomado alguna decisión, Alice tenía visiones de ella, pero no podía ver la decisión que ella tomaría…

Sus hermanos habían regresado con nosotros y estaban viviendo cerca, pero no con nosotros, decían que era solo por Esme.

Yo estaba en la casa solo, todos habían ido a casar, pero yo no tenía sed ni estaba de ánimos para eso.

A pesar de que mi familia no se cansaba de decirme que ella me elegiría a mí, yo no estaba tan seguro.

Ella era la chica vampira de la que me había enamorado siendo humano, y que a pesar de que ahora era vampiro, mis sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado en absoluto, ella era el amor de mi vida, y quería, bueno deseaba que ella fuera el amor de mi existencia, pero claro ella era la que tendría la ultima palabra.

**Pv. Bella **

_**Flash Back**_

Acababa de llega a mi pueblo natal, que ya no era tan pueblo, ahora era mas una ciudad, trate de orientarme, pero fue difícil, todo estaba muy cambiado, lo único que seguía ahí era la pequeña fuente en el centro, de ahí camine a donde recordaba que estaba mi casa, claro que no la encontré tal cual la había dejado, pero ahora ese lugar era una florería, bueno era mas como un mercado, pero en ese lugar estaba la florería, seguí mi camino y pase por la calle en la que había conocido a André, me dio curiosidad y fui a donde era su casa antes, ahora había un banco en ese lugar, camine por todas partes, hasta que comenzó a amanecer, ya del bosque no quedaba nada, así que tocaba buscar un lugar donde quedarme.

Por fortuna horas antes había encontrado un hotel, camine a el y entre, era elegante, agradecí internamente que Richy me insistiera que trajera dinero conmigo.

-buenos días –salude al encargado.

-buenos días –me saludo igual.- ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-necesito una habitación –le dije como si fuera cosa obvia, cosa que hizo reírse y yo con el.

-si, me imagine, ¿esta usted acompañada?

-no, solo yo.

-buen, por favor necesito su tarjeta de crédito y si es tan amable de llenar esta forma.

-omg… prefiero pagar en efectivo si no le molesta –dije tomando la pluma y escribiendo.

-no hay problema, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara? –dijo cuando le entregue la hoja.

-supongo que una semana –dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-wow… ¿usted es Swan? –supongo que se refería a mi apellido.

-¿si? –dije desconfiada.

-disculpe si la asuste, pero es que en este pueblo hay una leyenda, sobre una chica que se enamoro de una criatura de la noche, el punto que se dice que la chica era de la familia Swan, la única cuyos integrantes desaparecieron vieron la muerte de otro chico por una de esas criaturas… bueno, es una leyenda… -dijo algo apenado.

-suena interesante, espero poder escucharla pronto y si, mi familia vivió aquí hace muchos años, mi madre fue la ultima en abandonar este lugar y yo vengo a conocerlo…

-espero que su estancia sea placentera –dijo entregándome la llave- su habitación es la 264 en el tercer piso.

-gracias –le di una cálida sonrisa antes de ir al ascensor.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Así que después de todo, nos habíamos convertido en una leyenda, a Richy le hubiera gustado escuchar eso.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado algo así. Así que ahora tenía un punto más André por hacer junto conmigo una leyenda.

¿Pero que estas diciendo Bella? Me regale a mi misma.

No podía jugar con esto, era cosa sería y ya me estaba burlando. Esto no se decidía así y mucho menos por un bolado.

Estaba sumamente confundida, y mas ahora que había aclarado todo con Edward.

_**Flash Back**_

-Bella –escuche la voz de Edward, pero eso no podía ser, así que voltee inmediatamente para cerciorarme.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte sorprendida al ver lo que mis ojos me mostraban.

-vine a buscarte –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-si es para que me insultes mas, te sugiero que te vallas, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus burlas –¿Por qué para que otra cosa vino hasta aquí? No quería hacerme ilusiones.

-¿insultarte? No Bella, quiero que hablemos –se acerco mas a mi, pero yo no me moví, no le temía.

-¿de que hablaríamos tu y yo? ¿Del clima? –dije con un tono de sarcasmo- Edward, no tenemos nada de que hablar, se que no me crees así que no veo por que esforzarme mas.-me di por vencida.

-es que te creo… escuche de lo que hablaste con André, y ahora si te creo… -me puso sus manos en mis hombros, era la primera vez que me tocaba siendo vampiro, la calidez que sentía cuando era humano era agradable, pero esta vez era distinto, mis hombros estaban descubiertos por la blusa de tirantes que traía, y al sentir sus manos, sentí como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por todas mis inertes terminales nerviosas.

-Edward, no espero que sientas lo mismo que yo, después de todo lo que paso con nosotros, pero espero que puedas entender que necesito pensar, estoy muy confundida, ahora que sabes espero que me puedas dar espacio para pensar, necesito tomar una decisión, no puedo lastimarlos a los dos… -dije todo rápido, estaba algo nerviosa y si hubiera necesitado respirar lo hubiera hecho a la mitad de mi discurso.

-¿a que te refieres? -dijo enarcando una ceja.- ¿a quienes vas a lastimar?

-a ti -dije algo desconfiada, pero por que no sabía que era lo que no entendía.- Edward… ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? –pregunte confundida.

-que tu no sabías lo de Victoria y que André si, pero que no te dijo… ¿de que hablas tu? -pregunto intrigado.

-de… ¿fue todo lo que escuchaste? –me maldije internamente por haber soltado de mas la lengua.

-solo hasta donde el te dijo que todo estaba como antes y que podían ser felices.

-ah… -pensé en ese día, toda la conversación, por suerte el no escucho lo que le había dicho a André, pero aun así ¿Por qué se empeñaba a venir por mi?

-¿y entonces? –pregunto después de un momento de silencio, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿entonces que? –pregunte confundida.

-¿lo que dijiste hace rato?

-ah, eso… no tiene importancia, viniste a aclarar todo ¿no? –cambie la conversación, no era el momento para que le dijera eso.

-bueno si, pero…

-bien, hablemos de lo que paso ese día, ¿te parece? –lo interrumpí para que no siguiera con eso.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Eso era algo cómico que recordaría siempre. Pero no como lo que siguió después…

_**Flash Back**_

-¿y entonces que me ibas a contestar antes de que André llegara?-pregunto después de otro rato de incomodo silencio. Estaba pensando en que había dicho de Victoria. Voltee a verlo sorprendida- por favor –se puso muy cerio.

-Edward, cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí fue… fabuloso –tenía mi mirada en aquel día en el que casi llegaba a ser completamente feliz.

-¿entonces? –pregunto insistente.

-¿en cerio necesito decírtelo? –lo mire a ver a los ojos, un poco incrédula por que el no lo hubiera captado.

-nop –me dijo acercándose a mi, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, nuestros labios se juntaron, nuevamente las descargas eléctricas corrieron por mi cuerpo, esa sensación era la mas placentera que había experimentado en años, y no iba a desaprovecharla, pase mis brazos por sus hombros y tome su nuca para se acercara mas, el me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a el, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y eso me asusto.

-no Edward-le dije cuando me separe de el.

-discúlpeme –se disculpo.

-no te disculpes… pero es que como al principio te dije… bueno, ya se que sientes lo mismo que yo y que ya no me odias, pero si necesito pensar, estoy confundida –estaba cansada de todo esto, ¿Por qué me era difícil escoger a uno de los dos.

-¿confundida por que?

-por ti y André.-le recordé por enésima vez.

-ah… ¿entonces que quieres que haga? –me pregunto.

-¿me dejas sola? Necesito pensar… -le pedí con todo el corazón.

-y entonces elegirás a uno ¿no? –le afirme con la cabeza- ok –el pareció comprenderlo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, sin voltear la vista.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Me dejo ahí sola, con mi confusión…

Después de quedarme una semana ahí comencé a vagar, me gustaba quedarme en los bosques donde la paz y el silencio me ayudaban a pensar.

-haber Bella, piensa en ellos… -me dije a mi misma en voz alta, agradecí que estaba en el bosque, sino me hubieran creído loca.

-Por un lado estaba André, el amor de mi vida, el que me hizo lo que soy ahora, con el que junto a el, hicimos una leyenda, al que creí que estaba muerto, pero solo lo hizo para protegerme, al que nuevamente reencontraba. –dije para comenzar a aclarar las cosas.

-Por el otro estaba Edward, el que me enseño a amar después de una vengativa existencia, el que me ayudo a sobrellevar mi desgracia y que estuvo conmigo cuando mas lo necesite.-me quede pensando en el día en el que Edward vino a mí y me beso…

Entonces todo estuvo claro para mí, tenía que ir a Volterra…

**Pv. Edward**

Había ido a cazar, casi siempre lo hacia solo, no estaba de ánimos para competir con Emmett al ciervo mas grande, o cosas que solía hacer con el cuando era neófito, había estado fuera por un par de días, y era hora de aparecerme por la casa, y la escuela.

Cuando regrese a la casa, todos estaban pensando en tonterías.

-ya llegue –dije en la entrada.

-bienvenido –dijo Alice no tan animada.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –pregunte divertido por el comportamiento de Alice, sabía que no era nada serio, así que me parecía divertido.

-Bella… -comenzó a decir, pero la visión de Alice capto mi atención, era Bella entrando al gran castillo en Volterra, ella iba a buscar a André y lo besaba…

-Alice deja de pensar en eso –dije molesto saliendo de la casa nuevamente, no quería seguir viendo su visión, subí a mi Volvo y conduje lo mas lejos posible.

****

**aaaa! ¿Por qué el destino se empeña en separarlos?**

**Bueno más bien sería, ¿Por qué Edward no se queda a escuchar bien el chisme?**

**Les dejo el Pv. André para el ultimo capitulo!**

**Así que… el próximo capitulo GRAN FINAL!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	20. Chapter 20

**BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME ESFORCÉ EN HACERLO, AUNQUE PROBABLEMENTE SE LES HAGA UN POCO FORSADO POR QUE LAS IDEAS NO ME FLUYERON MUY BIEN. **

**ASÍ QUE NO ME REGAÑEN SI EL FINAL LES DEJA CON CARA DE: WTF?**

**SIN MÁS AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO…**

**ACOMÓDENSE BIEN Y DISFRÚTENLO.**

****

**_- Un Vació Que Llenar -_**

**Capitulo 20: - Felices Para Siempre -**

**Pv. Pau **

Estaba recostada junto con Sergy, cuando una visión vino a mí…

Bella iba a Volterra y cuando encontraba a André le plantaba un beso…

Me sobresalte al ver eso.

-¿Qué viste? –pregunto Sergei, el sabía como me ponía cuando tenia una visión.

-la tonta eligió a André –dije enojada.

-JA, me debes 1 000 000 de dls. –brinco feliz.

-ash! Eso me pasa por creer que ella iba a hacer lo correcto por primera vez… -me enoje, como ella podía hacer eso, sacrificar su amor por Edward, para complacer a su creador, eso no estaba bien, y no lo iba a dejar así, algo se me tenía que ocurrir para traerla a aquí con Edward, y solo Alice podía ayudarme.

**Pv. André**

Cada día que pasaba desde que se había ido, daba una mirada a mis recuerdos, desde los pocos recuerdos que tenía de mi vida, hasta el día en el que Bella había salido del castillo, pasado por la primera vez que la vi, la pelea en la que supuestamente morí, como había escapado para buscarla de nuevo, cada uno de esos recuerdos me hacían comprender que desde un principio ella no era para mi, ya no la amaba como cuando estábamos juntos hace muchos años, parecía como que el amor se había ido, ahora comprendía que era el cariño que le tenía por haber sido la primera mujer en mi vida vampírica, por haberme comprendido, por haberme aceptado como era, pero aun así, si ella me elegía podríamos comenzar de nuevo, desde cero, probablemente menos, pero aun así me desviviría por recompensarla por estos años de ausencia.

-André –escuche que ella me llamaba, voltee a ver y ella estaba bastante cerca de mí, junto nuestros labios y la atrape al instante, nuestros labios se movían acompasados, a pesar de que no necesitábamos aire me separe de ella y junte nuestras frentes.

-te amo Bella –le dije sinceramente.

-yo también -pretendió sonreír, pero solo salió un extraño gesto, en su mirada había un toque de tristeza, algo no andaba bien, si ella realmente me amara estaría feliz ¿no?

-Bella, dime la verdad –le pedí, sabía que ella me estaba mintiendo, lo veía en su mirada.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Bella –le dije como advertencia.- mira, te conozco perfectamente… no me amas –a pesar de que era verdad me dolía, ella me había elegido, pero eso no era lo que realmente quería, y así no podía hacer las cosas.

-claro que si André. –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Bella, no tienes que hacer esto por que te sientas comprometida conmigo por haberte convertido en lo que eres –le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos.- no quiero que estés conmigo por eso, quiero que estés conmigo por que me ames, pero tus ojos no me dicen eso.

-pero André… -la callé poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

-Bella, escuche toda la conversación que tuviste con Edward antes de que yo apareciera, y no hace falta que me digas que le ibas a corresponder para que lo supiera, pero no me iba a quedar sin hacer nada, mira yo te amo, pero no quiero cortar tus alas –le dije sinceramente, ella estaba confundida, y de haber podido se hubiera soltado a llorar.

-lo siento… -me negó con la cabeza, no pude evitar mirarla confundido- es que… mira… yo si te llegue a amar, con todo mi corazón, pero el tiempo sin ti hizo que el amor se acabara, Edward me enseño a amar de nuevo, me hizo olvidarme de el rencor y la venganza, se que te fuiste para protegerme, pero no me puedes obligar a amarte de nuevo.

-lo se… por eso no quiero que te quedes por obligación, tu lugar esta con el Bella no conmigo.

-pero ¿y tu? –pregunto preocupada.

-¿podrías por una ves solo pensar en ti? –le pedí.

-pero es que…

-no Bella, yo estaré bien, pero tu no si te quedas –le dije sonriendo.

-gracias –dijo abrazándome.

-no tienes por que agradecer, todo lo que hice es por que no quiero verte sufrir, si eres feliz con el, yo seré feliz por ti –le dije acariciando su castaña cabellera.

-André no me hagas sentir mal –dijo haciendo puchero.

-no tenía esa intención, discúlpame –le dije sonriendo, tome su mejilla con mi mano y la acaricie con mi pulgar.- ven a visitarme cuando quieras, siempre serás bien recibida

-gracias, espero que encuentres a alguien con quien compartir tu larga existencia –dijo tiernamente.

-yo también, pero tu ya tienes a alguien, deberías de ir con el –le sugerí, ella afirmo con la cabeza.

-adiós André, tu eres el amor de mi vida, pero Edward es el amor de mi existencia. –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-adiós Bella –le dije cuando salió de la puerta.

-valla, nunca lo hubiera imaginado si no lo oigo –dijo Astrith, ella era unas de las pocas sobrevivientes del primer ataque a los Vulturi.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunte molesto por su comentario.

-nada, es solo que no creí que fueras capaz de sacrificarte por amor… -dijo sorprendida.

-ok, búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero ¿me puedes dejar solo? –pregunte volviendo a vista a la ventana.

-no me estoy burlando, ¿me acompañas a cazar? –preguntó parándose a mi lado.

-¿no entendiste la indirecta? –pregunte volteándola a ver.

-si, pero no quiero dejarte solo, vamos, nada cambiara si te quedas aquí –dijo tomándome del brazo. Tenía razón, nada mejoraría o empeoraría si seguía así.

-bien, vamos, pero solo por que no eh cazado en días –dije resignado.

-aja –dijo sonriendo, escucharla me hizo sentir esperanzas, de que algún día encontraría alguien que fuera solo para mi, de la cual cuidaría mejor de cómo lo había echo con Bella, alguien por el que lucharía, al igual que con ella, pero a quien fuera no la abandonaría por nada del mundo.

**Pv. Pau**

Había estado pensando en la forma de conseguir 1 000 000 de dls. cuando tuve otra visión, en esta Bella le decía que el era el amor de su vida, pero que Edward era el amor de su existencia, y le deseaba que fuera feliz.

No pude evitar gritar de la emoción, todos estuvieron en la sala en cuestión de segundos.

-¿que paso? –pregunto Sergy sentándose a mi lado.

-Bella no se decidió por André, viene por Edward –Richy me quito la palabra de la boca.

-oyeee… se suponía que yo le debería de decir –le reclame, el solo se encogió de hombros y salió de la casa, Maki fue tras el.

-¿vamos con ellos? –pregunto Sergy levantándose del sillón.

-nop, primero tienes que pagarme 1 000 000 de dls. –dije con una amplia sonrisa.

-pero habías dicho que se había decidido por André… ¿no nos estarás engañando? –dijo entre cerrando los ojos.

-si Richy también lo vio… que poca confianza me tienes eh…

**Pv. Alice**

Habían pasado unos días desde la visión, Edward no había regresado a la casa, pero sabíamos que estaba en la casa de sus padres, hay se la pasaba todo el día hasta en la noche que salía a dar una vuelta al bosque, donde regresaba al claro en el que lo habíamos encontrado.

Fue entonces cuando tuve otra visión, en esta Bella le decía a André que el era el amor de su vida, pero que Edward era el amor de su existencia, y le deseaba que fuera feliz.

-¿Dónde esta Edward? –pregunto Richard al entrar a la casa sin tocar al menos la puerta.

-si pasa, estas en tu casa, pero el no esta –le dije levantándome de las escaleras donde estaba sentada.

-¿A dónde fue? –pregunto sorprendido.

-a Forks –le dije secamente.

-pero...

-nop, no se a dejado ver por ningún humano, así que estate tranquilo –lo interrumpí.

-calma Richy –dijo Maki al entrar a la casa.- no le vallas a hacer nada, recuerda que Bella lo quiere –le suplico.

-no mujer, no le voy a hacer nada, solo quería platicar con el antes de que Bella llegara –dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

-¿ósea que también lo vieron?

-si por eso venimos, ¿podrías llamarlo? Quisiera darle la noticia pero no tengo su numero.

-es cierto, el debe de saberlo –dije animadamente mientras sacaba mi celular.

-espera… -grito Pau al entrar a la casa. ¿Bueno que esta familia no sabe de modales? Pensé.- ¿y si no le decimos? –pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa, sin necesidad de tener una visión sabía a lo que se refería.

-una sorpresa! –grite saltando de alegría.

**Pv. Edward**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que me fui de la casa, sabía que Carlisle me perdonaría por salir así, por lo que no me preocupe por avisar, además teniendo una hermanita vidente, no era necesario.

Me había detenido en la frontera con Estados Unidos, por que recordé que no traía mis papeles, deje mi auto en el lugar mas seguro que encontré, sabía que si Alice me veía podría venir por el y llevarlo de regreso, corrí por el bosque.

No sabía exactamente a donde dirigirme, quería distraerme, así que corrí por un tiempo hasta que reconocí el bosque de Forks, camine mas tranquilo por el lugar, recordando los momentos vividos con Bella, momentos que jamás se volverían a repetir.

Finalmente el sol comenzó a salir, así que decidí ir a mi casa, en donde me ocultaría en el día, y después regresaría al bosque a estar nuevamente en el claro.

Todos los días regresaba al claro, solo para quedarme sentado en el sol o en la lluvia según estuviera el clima, realmente no se por que lo hacia, pero algo me decía que tenía que estar ahí.

**Pv. Bella**

_**Flash Back**_

Realmente estaba agradecida con Edward por haberme ayudado, pero tenía un compromiso con André, gracias a el era lo que era, trataría de que el fuera feliz a pesar de que mis sentimientos asía el habían cambiado hace mucho, me sacrificaría por el.

Pero no me había dado cuenta del gran hombre que tenía enfrente, el se estaba sacrificando para que yo fuera feliz, justo como yo pensaba hacerlo, el no me aceptaría pues ya me había descubierto en mi mentira, lo cual agradecía infinitamente.

-gracias, espero que encuentres a alguien con quien compartir tu larga existencia –le dije sinceramente

-yo también, pero tu ya tienes a alguien, deberías de ir con el –dijo con esperanza, yo le afirme con la cabeza.

-adiós André, tu eres el amor de mi vida, pero Edward es el amor de mi existencia. –le dije y me di la vuelta para ir a la salida.

-adiós Bella –escuche como un pequeño susurro, mientras corría al aeropuerto de Florencia para tomar un vuelo para Canadá, donde ahora se encontraba el.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Después de casi un día de vuelo, había llegado a Canadá, inmediatamente fui a la casa, pero la llegada fue diferente a la que esperaba.

_**Flash Back**_

Estaba a punto de llegar y encontrarme con el, llegue la puerta, pero antes de que tocara la puerta se abrió, tenía la esperanza de que el la abriera, pero a cambio solo me tope con la alegre mirada de Alice.

-se a lo que vienes, y te digo que no esta aquí –dijo riéndose, pero como podía reír en estos momentos.

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta? Sabes que tengo que encontrarlo ¿no? –dije ansiosa.

-el no esta aquí –dijo como si nada.

-pero ¿A dónde fue? …

-el vio mi visión de… ti y André, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-¿Cómo que la vio? Alice tienes que ayudarme, yo lo amo, no podría vivir sin el –le suplique.

-ok ya si se lo que tienes que hacer, pero no te voy a dejar que vallas así –dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo- ven, por que tienes que ir a ver a tus hermanos antes de ir por el –me jalo del brazo y me metió a la casa, subimos a su recamara y ahí me metió a bañar, cuando salí ella me dejo la ropa que me pondría, después de la lencería vi un vestido blanco de tirantes que me llegaba hasta media pantorrilla, salí del baño y ella inmediatamente me sorprendió con un flash de una cámara fotográfica

-¿Qué haces? –pregunte extrañada.

-inmortalizo este momento –dijo secándose una lagrima imaginaria.

-estas loca ¿lo sabes? –dije sonriendo.

-lo se, pero vámonos a ver a tus hermanos –me tomo de la mano y salimos de la casa.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Después de ir a verlos, me despedí de ellos y fui con Alice y Pau quienes irían a dejarme al aeropuerto para ir a Seattle y de ahí a Forks, pero todo con cuidado para que no me reconocieran.

Así que ahora recién había llegado a la casa en a que vivíamos antes, fui por toda la casa, y todos los muebles estaban intactos, subí a mi cuarto y ahí todo estaba como lo había dejado, tome la gabardina y el collar de André, los metí en una caja, salí y fui a mandársela, no deje nota ni nada, lo mande a su dirección y después regrese a la casa, estaba nublado como siempre.

Alice me había dicho que el estaba en la casa de sus padres, así que fui, por suerte la noche había comenzado a caer.

Fui a su casa, pero el no estaba, olí su esencia y la seguí, el rastro salía de la casa y pasaba por un lado y justo atrás había un sendero que llevaba al bosque, camine a paso humano para respirar mas su aroma, entraba a mis pulmones.

Después de unos minutos de andar caminando me di cuenta de que estaba en el camino que llevaba a nuestro claro, donde lo había dejado morir. Me estremecí ante esos recuerdos.

Cuando por fin llegue el estaba justo en medio del claro, la piel se le veía mas clara y estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna, ahora las nubes se habían ido.

El se percato de mi presencia y se sorprendió, se levanto y se quedo viéndome sorprendido como si yo fuera mas una aparición.

**Pv. Edward**

Mi vida había sido relativamente corta, mi tiempo se detuvo una semana antes de que cumpliera dieciocho años, por lo que quede con mis eternos diecisiete, cada vez que pensaba en mi vida humana la extrañaba mas, extrañaba dormir, extrañaba la poca memoria que llegaba a tener, por que de mi vida recuerdo todo lo que me paso cuando llegamos a Forks yo y mi familia, pero de vi existencia… recuerdo absolutamente todo, desde las mentiras que me había dicho Victoria, pasando por mi primer año siendo vampiro hasta este momento, todo con cada detalle, eso hacia que en mi pecho se sintiera un gran hueco, y es que algo me faltaba…

Me era imposible no pensar en Bella, cada pensamiento coherente que tenía me llevaba a ella, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cuerpo…

Demonios… tanto la extrañaba que hasta podía oler su esencia, aunque estuviera a miles de kilometro de aquí.

En ese momento escuche unos leves pasos que se detuvieron en el árbol mas alejado del claro, me levante de un salto y entonces la vi, no era una alucinación, era ella… pero… ¿a que había venido? ¿No se suponía que ella lo había elegido a aquel? ¿Me venía a echar en cara toda su felicidad y a burlarse de mí? No decidí pensarlo más y hable.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me pare erguido y mi cara ya no demostraba sorpresa sino molestia, no tenía que saber que estaba feliz y dolido de verla.

-eh… yo…

-si vienes a decirme que lo sientes… no me importa te puedes ir –hable ante su falta de algo coherente que decir.

-no Edward… yo… bueno si lo siento, pero a eso no es a lo que vine –dijo nerviosa.

-¿entonces a que? Si es a decirme que lo elegiste a _el,_ ya lo sabía y no tenías por que venir a decírmelo… -le dije mordazmente y es que era cierto, ¿Cómo es que no se da cuanta de que me esta lastimando?

-EDWARD DÉJAME HABLAR MALDITA SEA.-grito frustrada, obviamente me sorprendí, nunca la había visto así, le hice gesto para que prosiguiera.- mira no vine a pelear contigo ni nada… si no a decirte que no lo había elegido a el, si no a ti… si fui a Volterra pero es que no siento por el ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti… Edward el es el amor de mi vida –eso hizo el hueco en el pecho se hiciera mas grande.- pero tu eres el amor que quiero tener durante toda mi existencia… si es que todavía puedo remendar todo el dolor que te eh provocado.

-si es por la culpa que sientes por dejarme solo con Victoria créeme que estas perdonada pero no juegues conmigo.-le pedí

-Edward ¿Qué no entiendes que te escogí a ti? Que quiero curar las heridas que te hice.

-Bella, no quiero que estés conmigo por la culpabilidad que sientes por dejarme a mi suerte aquella vez–dije después de pensar en todo lo que me había dicho.

-Edward no entiendes que te amo –cuando reaccione ella estaba enfrente de mi y tenía mi cara entre sus manos, la mire a sus ojos y ya no los tenía rojos ahora eran dorados.

-tus ojos –dije sorprendido.

-Edward no cambies el tema –me pidió con frustración.

-ah lo siento… Bella yo también te amo… pero... –ella no me dejo continuar ya que en ese momento junto nuestros labios, tal como sentí en aquella ocasión en el año pasado, una gran oleada de euforia, y el hueco del pecho que sentía repentinamente desapareció, ahora estaba completo, tenía a una nueva familia y a una mujer a quien amar.

-pero ¿Qué? –pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-ya se me olvido… pero tus ojos…

-ah eso… no se pero de repente ya no quise cazar humanos… supongo que me recordaban a ti –se encogió de hombros.- además sabía que no me querrías siendo carnívora.

-Bella te conocí así, te querría como sea que fueras… aun así si yo fuera un vampiro y tu una hermosa humana… -junte brevemente nuestros labios.

-ya quisiera verlo…

-siempre sería así…

**Pv. Bella**

**--- Un Año Después ---**

Después de todo lo que había pasado, ahora el vacio que sentía en mi pecho desde ese día en el que pensé que André había muerto, ya estaba lleno… y no precisamente por que sabía que no estaba muerto, si no por que ahora ese espacio lo ocupaba alguien más. Así es… Edward ahora era mi todo…

Cuando aclaramos todos los malentendidos, ese día en el que nos reconciliamos. Fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez y desde ese día le pertenecí completamente a el y el a mi.

Regresamos después de una semana a la casa en Canadá, no me esperaba la fiesta de bienvenida que nos habían preparado.

Pero lo mejor de ese día fue cuando Edward me propuso matrimonio.

_**Flash Back**_

-Bella vamos –dijo repentinamente Edward, no sabía el por que pero igualmente lo seguí, dejamos a nuestra familia en la fiesta y salimos al bosque a donde el me guiaba.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte un tanto insegura por que no habíamos alejado del camino, no es que me fuera a perder o que me pasara algo, pero era como una costumbre estar alerta.

-ya lo veras… ¿puedes ver mis recuerdos? –pregunto con una sonrisa picara, me concentre para verlos, ya que no lo había intentado, después de intentarlo me detuve en seco cuando no lo logre.

-no, ¿Qué pasa…? A ya se… Pau… y supongo que también algo tiene que ver Alice ¿verdad? –el solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía guiándome. Después de un rato entramos a un claro, claro no como nuestro claro en Forks, pero algo parecido, este estaba cubierto de nieve y había adornos con flores y luces, era hermoso…

-¿bailamos? -me extendió la mano y yo lo mire con un gesto.- ¿Qué?

-eh vivido 120 años, pero nunca, y escúchalo bien, nunca eh bailado…

-¿crees que yo si? Aunque eh vivido menos pero a mi madre nunca se le ocurrió que fuera a necesitar eso… -se encogió de hombros, camino a donde yo estaba y me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a movernos al compas de la música que salía del pequeño reproductor que había en una silla.

-no lo hacemos mal eh –le dije después de un rato de estar abrazados.

-supongo que con la practica podemos concursar contra los mejores –eso me hizo reír por lo irónico que sonó eso.- Bella te amo –me beso levemente en los labios.

-y yo a ti –le dije cuando nos separamos.

-y como nos ámanos –se separo un poco y metió la mano en su bolsa del pantalón, sacando una cajita roja de él.- Bella, desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste, cuando comencé a conocerte me enamore de ti, cada día que pasaba contigo hacías que la perdida de mis padres fuera mas soportable, cuando te fuiste y tuvieron que convertirme fueron tres años de sufrimiento, pero cuando te volví a ver, a pesar de que me había jurado dejar de quererte no pude y estuve feliz de que estuvieras bien, pero no tanto cuando supe que estabas con el, mi mundo se derrumbo… y cuando querías tiempo, no perdí la esperanza de que me llegaras a elegir, pero al ver la visión de Alice volví a desear que pudiera morir… y Bella ya no quiero que te vallas de mi lado nunca… -entonces se hinco frente a mi.- Isabella Marie Swan… ¿me arias el maravilloso honor de ser mi esposa para siempre?

-Edward claro que si, para siempre.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿y usted Isabella Swan acepta como esposo a Edward Cullen como esposo para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo prospero y lo adverso… tanto como duren sus vidas?

-si acepto –dije volteando a ver a Edward quien me veía fijamente a los ojos.

-entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia –entonces Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos y nos besamos por unos segundos, hasta que escuchamos el carraspeo de mi hermano, quien fue quien me entrego en el altar.

Volteamos a ver a los invitados quienes nos aplaudían. Caminamos por el pasillo mientras que nos felicitaban.

-felicidades Bella, el te hará feliz, si no me encargare de el –dijo André mientras me abrazaba.

-no creo que sea necesario, ya estamos casado y tengo un compromiso con ella –dijo Edward detrás de mi.

-eso espero –fue a abrazarlo.- felicidades

-gracias –le contesto el.- la encontraras –le dijo sonriente, pero yo no entendí, los mire y ellos se encogieron de hombros…

Ahora mi mundo estaba completo, tenía una gran familia y un… ahora esposo con el que compartiría el resto de mi existencia, comenzando a disfrutar con alegría esa pequeña pero perfecta fracción de nuestra eternidad.

_**F I N**_

****

**Lo siento si se fueron con la finta de que había elegido a André, realmente no tenía intención de que eso creyeran hasta que lo escribí… jejeje**

**Así que aquí acaba esta historia… no se ustedes pero me fascino… si sintieron que falto drama, es por que realmente le falto… y es que yo ya me canse del drama…**

**Si se dieron cuenta soy pésima con los finales… es por eso que metí esa frase del libro… **

**Les agradezco por todos sus reviews que me animaron para terminar esta historia a:**

**oOo **Pao-Diane-Cullen** oOo**daganegra **oOo** maiaiauchiha **oOo** bellatrix_alice **oOo** rosa **oOo** kiarakrum **oOo **Arixa **oOo** Bella masen **oOo** karenbel **oOo** ani cullen **oOo**

**oOo** Maiy **oOo** Sayukira **oOo** nibynekomata **oOo **Roxa Cullen Malfoy **oOo **BENYAMIN **oOo **Zukii-Neziie **oOo **Angie Cullen Hale **oOo **Diana-Masen-O'shea **oOo**

**Gracia de todo corazón a todas las que leyeron y leerán esta historia… claro si les gusto les pido que la recomienden…**

**El 13 de Febrero es mi cumpleaños… ¿les puedo pedir una cosa? **

**Déjenme un REVIEW**

**Nos vemos próximamente en alguna otra historia… **

**Cuídenseme**** mucho... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Black McCarthy **


End file.
